Emotion Perdue
by Tiana Lanster
Summary: Tout ce que Peter voulait, c'était vivre comme un chat : loin de la lumière et des autres. Et pourtant, le destin le fit croiser la route du SHIELD et des Avengers. Était-ce un signe de mauvais augures, ou au contraire une chance de pouvoir enfin être heureux ?
1. Nous souhaitons nous entretenir avec toi

_Salutations à tous._

_Cela faisait un moment que je travaillais sur une fiction par rapport au Marvel Cinematic Universe (ou MCU), grande amatrice de super héros que je suis. Et bien maintenant que les derniers films sont sortis au cinéma, je peux enfin m'y lancer !_

_Cette histoire est un Univers Alternatif. Certains évènements ont par conséquent été modifiés par rapport aux films. Aussi, je vous conseille de lire le préquel "Nuit de cendres" pour avoir plus de détails sur l'histoire d'Émotion Perdue._

_J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

L'aube commençait à apparaître dans le quartier de Cobble Hill.

Les briques rouges de Brooklyn prirent une teinte rosée avec les rayons du soleil, tandis que les murs blancs arborèrent une teinte légèrement bleutée. Les rues étaient calmes et silencieuses, contrastant avec le chaos et la frénésie incessante des rues de Manhattan. Quelques chats errants vagabondaient sur les trottoirs, l'air un peu perdu, avant de disparaître dans la pénombre des ruelles.

Thomas contemplait l'extérieur depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il aimait observer l'aube et voir les couleurs des immeubles changer petit à petit. C'était son petit rituel matinal, un instant de quiétude qui lui permettait de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Le jeune homme vivait seul dans un logement modeste aux couleurs grises, blanches et bleu nuit. Sa structure moderne et spacieuse la différenciait des résidences aux allures victoriennes que les gens avaient l'habitude de voir à Brooklyn. Tout était propre et épuré, et l'intérieur en lui-même était confortable et bien équipé : télévision, cuisine et salle de bain dernier cri, wifi stable… L'endroit approprié pour un solitaire comme lui. Ceci dit, bien qu'il ait un chez-soi, Thomas n'a jamais pris la peine de mettre des décorations extravagantes depuis qu'il a emménagé dans ce petit appartement il y a un an. Pas de tableaux, pas de posters, pas de goodies ou autres produits dérivés de ses films et séries préférés. Rien. À part une guitare et un MP3 qu'il s'était acheté lui-même, tout était resté en l'état où il était arrivé. Difficile de croire qu'un adolescent de seize ans puisse vivre dans un environnement aussi sobre et froid, qui plus est un mutant. Cependant, ce dernier n'était pas du genre à se complaire dans le luxe ou l'excentricité… Sa nature d'orphelin et ancien prisonnier lui avait appris à se contenter de l'essentiel. Tant qu'il avait un toit où dormir et la possibilité de vivre librement, l'absence de fantaisie entre ses murs n'avait aucune importance pour lui.

Thomas finit par soupirer, puis partit en direction de la cuisine afin de préparer son petit-déjeuner composé d'un chocolat chaud, des toasts et des œufs au plat. Il posa son portable sur la table, mit ses écouteurs et dégusta son repas en écoutant de la musique. Une fois rassasié, le jeune homme regarda l'heure affiché sur son écran : il était huit heures et demie du matin. L'adolescent rangea alors ses couverts à l'intérieur de son lave-vaisselle avant de revenir dans sa chambre pour mettre ses chaussures, son sweat gris, son manteau noir et son masque de santé en tissu noir sur le visage. Une fois habillé, Thomas sortit de son appartement, ferma la porte à double-tour et partit enfin à l'extérieur rejoindre son lieu de travail, le restaurant Orange Sunset, où il y travaillait en tant que serveur. Une brise printanière caressa doucement sa peau durant sa marche.

Le trajet ne dura pas plus de quinze minutes, et le jeune homme arriva très vite devant le Diner. Les clients matinaux commencèrent à se mettre en rang devant l'entrée, principalement des employés voulant prendre un repas consistant avant de partir aux quatre coins des arrondissements de New York. Tous étaient des habitués du Orange Sunset, et ils répondaient toujours présents pour l'ouverture de ce lieu atypique. Pourquoi atypique ? Parce que l'intégralité du personnel du restaurant était des adolescents orphelins de 16 et 17 ans. Le patron, Cameron Owen, héritier d'une famille fortunée et philanthrope, voulut montrer au public que des mineurs émancipés faute d'adoption pouvaient très bien s'en sortir par leurs propres moyens. Beaucoup étaient au départ sceptique par rapport à ce projet, pensant que ces jeunes employés ne pourraient pas tenir le rythme de vie du monde du travail bien longtemps. Et pourtant, leur bonne volonté et leur sociabilité ont eu raison de la méfiance des gens.

Thomas partit à l'arrière du Diner et entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment par un passage réservé au personnel. Il longea ensuite les couloirs jusqu'au vestiaire, où il revêtit son uniforme de serveur en moins de cinq minutes. Alors qu'il finit de fermer le dernier bouton de son veston, la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Une silhouette d'adulte se dessina à travers l'encadrement, les cheveux châtains bouclés s'arrêtant au niveau du cou, des lunettes noires posées sur le nez, élégamment vêtu et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Bonjour Thomas.** _Salua poliment Mr. Owen._

\- **Bonjour patron.** _Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire discret._

\- **Tu as l'air en forme.**

\- **Oui, monsieur. Je suis toujours d'attaque pour une nouvelle journée de travail !**

\- **Je vois ça.** _Rigola doucement le gérant du restaurant._

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle principale où les collègues de travail de Thomas s'attelèrent pour terminer les dernières préparations pour accueillir les clients. Les bruits de pas attirèrent l'attention de la petite équipe, et tous se retournèrent pour saluer leur employeur et leur ami. Le jeune homme aida ses compagnons à faire la vérification des lieux afin que tout soit propre et fonctionnel, puis tout le monde se réunit à la cuisine pour faire un débriefing.

\- **Tout le monde est présent ?** _Demanda Mr. Owen._

\- **Oui patron !** _S'exclamèrent tous les employés d'une seule voix._

\- **Bien. Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà très bien les règles à suivre, mais une petite piqûre de rappel n'est jamais de trop : le matin est la période la plus calme de la journée. Restez détendu et concentré, mais gardez un certain rythme pour conserver vos forces pour l'après-midi. Votre pause déjeuner se tiendra à 13 heures, et le service reprendra à 14 heures. Et si l'un d'entre vous se retrouve en difficulté, peu importe la raison, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir. C'est ok pour vous ?**

\- **Oui patron !**

\- **Parfait. Alors il est temps d'ouvrir ! Tout le monde en place !**

Mr. Owen sortit de la cuisine et partit vers le bar. Il alluma les lumières, souleva les rideaux de fer qui protégeaient les vitres en verre et tourna le panneau de l'entrée face "OPEN". La journée pouvait enfin commencer.

Comme les clients étaient peu nombreux et qu'ils venaient tous prendre le menu Breakfast, seulement quatre serveurs sur huit étaient en activité, tandis que les huit cuisiniers étaient tous aux fourneaux. Thomas profita de cet instant de répit pour aller dans une salle de repos et rejoindre trois de ses camarades : Leon, son meilleur ami et partenaire du crime, Phoebe, sa deuxième meilleure amie et Lauren, une jeune fille rebelle au grand coeur. Tous étaient des enfants précoces ayant grandi dans le même orphelinat, Forescent, situé auparavant à Brooklyn avant d'être détruit par un incendie. Cela expliquait leur coordination parfaite et pourquoi ils s'entendaient aussi bien. Même s'ils n'avaient pas de familles, même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, ça n'avait aucune importance pour eux… Tous les seize formaient une fratrie, prêts à tout pour s'entraider et se protéger mutuellement.

\- **Hey, Tom !** _S'exclamèrent Leon, Phoebe et Lauren en chœur._

\- **Hey, les gars.**

\- **Bien dormi ? **_Demanda Lauren._

\- **Ca peut aller, et vous ?**

\- **J'ai passé une grande partie de ma soirée à jouer à Team Fortress 2… Autant dire que je ne me suis pas couché tôt hier.** _Avoua Leon avec un grand sourire_.

\- **Pareil. J'ai passé ma soirée sur Overwatch. C'était tellement satisfaisant de voir des idiots rager sur le chat ! **_Lauren arborait le même sourire aux lèvres._

Thomas roula les yeux au ciel, tandis que Phoebe pouffa de rire face aux affirmations de ses collègues. Le jeune homme s'assit ensuite à côté de sa meilleure amie. Les quatre adolescents se racontèrent des petites anecdotes qu'ils ont vécu ou entendu, puis ils s'amusèrent à jouer au jeu du "une seconde, un mot" où le but était de prononcer un mot ou un nom le plus vite possible. Tout le monde se prêta volontiers à l'exercice, et plusieurs tranches de rires s'ensuivirent lorsque l'un d'entre eux prenait les autres par surprise.

Le mutant appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de ses compagnons de l'orphelinat. Leon et Phoebe étaient ses meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils étaient petits, et étaient toujours prêts à l'aider en cas de besoin. Lauren était une excellente diplomate et ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds. Noah et Kenna possédaient une force mentale et une détermination à toute épreuve. Allen et Ellen étaient des stratèges hors pairs. Caleb et Amber étaient de bons observateurs et possédaient des capacités d'apprentissages impressionnantes. Sebastian, Evan et Jonathan étaient les plus forts du groupe au combat. Rebecca, Meghan et Jessie, quant à elles, savaient faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour se sortir de toute situation compliquée. Ils étaient ses alliés, des fragments de couleurs qui égayèrent son quotidien.

Mr. Owen entra soudainement dans la salle de repos.

\- **Ah, vous êtes là.**

\- **Ne vous en faites pas, patron, on ne s'est pas enfuit.** _Affirma Thomas d'un air détaché._

\- **Hahaha, j'imagine bien, sinon je vous aurais vu vous échapper par la porte arrière.**

\- **Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes Big Brother !** _S'exclamèrent Leon et Lauren d'un air théâtral._

\- **Oui, je suis Big Brother… Et je vous retiens tous en otage !** _Mr. Owen arbora un sourire diabolique puis prit dans ses bras les deux adolescents, avant de rire tous les trois comme des enfants._

Phoebe et Thomas s'observèrent un instant du regard, puis ils hochèrent tous les deux de la tête et se jetèrent sur leur patron. Mr. Owen ne protesta pas et prit le temps de tapoter le dos de ses quatre employés agglutinés contre lui, leur souriant avec tendresse. Le quarantenaire était le mentor de ces seize orphelins et les avaient aidés dans toutes les démarches pour leur permettre de se relever et d'avancer devant eux. Lui-même était passé par cette terrible épreuve de se retrouver seul au monde sans savoir quel avenir l'attendait au-delà des murs de son ancien internat à Londres. Il comprenait parfaitement la souffrance de grandir en marge des autres et d'avoir l'impression de ne pouvoir compter sur personne. Mais il avait réussi à s'en sortir une fois devenu adulte, et il comptait bien aider ses protégés comme il aurait aimé qu'on l'aide à leur âge.

Une fois libéré de toute pression contre lui, le gérant du Orange Sunset demanda à ses serveurs au repos de ranger les livraisons fraîchement arrivées dans la réserve de nourriture. Ces derniers s'exécutèrent sans plus attendre : Thomas et Leon se chargèrent de trier les différentes marchandises et de les déposer dans des conditions optimales de conservation, tandis que Phoebe et Lauren firent l'inventaire des aliments à disposition afin de voir s'ils étaient en rupture de stock ou non. Le travail fut très rapide à quatre, si bien qu'il ne fallut qu'une demi-heure pour terminer le rangement et le référencement. Et dire qu'à leurs débuts, ils mettaient une heure entière pour accomplir ces deux tâches… Maintenant, ils battaient des records de vitesse.

Voyant qu'il était dix heures passé, les quatre amis décidèrent qu'il était temps d'épauler leurs collègues car de plus en plus de clients affluaient au restaurant. Ils prirent leurs plateaux, les menus et des serviettes chaudes sur l'avant-bras, puis entamèrent leur service. Le pic de fréquentation arriva vers midi, changeant drastiquement du calme des premières heures du jour, mais ils ne perdirent pas la cadence et enchaînaient les commandes comme un seul homme. Et avant qu'ils ne puissent s'en rendre compte, c'était l'heure de la pause-déjeuner pour le personnel.

Thomas s'était préparé la veille des boulettes de viande à la sauce tomate, du riz et des pommes de terre cuites. Comme son métabolisme amélioré se développait plus vite que la normale, il avait besoin de manger une grande quantité de nourriture pour rester en forme. Il se débrouilla donc toujours pour ne jamais rester longtemps avec l'estomac vide, au risque de voir ses capacités surhumaines s'affaiblir et de s'effondrer de fatigue. L'avantage de son métier était qu'il apprenait à la fois à servir les plats et à cuisiner, lui permettant ainsi de se préparer des repas variés et équilibrés. De plus, ses collègues de travail étaient au courant de ses pouvoirs, pouvant dès lors savoir comment réagir lorsqu'il montrait des signes d'épuisement.

Leon et Phoebe s'assirent à côté de lui, et discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment.

\- **Au fait, t'as prévu quelque chose demain après-midi, Tom ?** _Demanda Leon en mangeant une grosse fourchette de spaghetti._

\- **À part dormir, rien en particulier.**

\- **On pensait organiser une soirée groupée demain soir tous ensemble. Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas réuni tous les seize devant un film.** _Expliqua Phoebe._

\- **Yep. Surtout que Caleb a dégoté pleins de DVD dernièrement.**

\- **Affirmatif !** _Confirma ce dernier, assis non loin d'eux, en levant haut le bras gauche._

Thomas ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Caleb était un grand cinéphile et ne manquait jamais l'occasion de dénicher des films partout où il passe, que ce soit des films populaires ou des trouvailles méconnues.

\- **Ok, pourquoi pas. On va chez Jessie, comme d'habitude ?**

\- **Ouais. Elle a tout préparé pour l'occasion. On pourra même rester dormir chez elle pour la nuit !** _Phoebe fit un V avec ses doigts._

\- **Je pense que quelqu'un serait ravi d'entendre ça…** _Remarqua tout bas Leon, tout en observant Evan. Tout trois sourirent malicieusement._

L'heure de la reprise de service retentit. Tous les employés du Orange Sunset rangèrent leurs affaires puis revinrent à leur place en cuisine et en réception. L'affluence diminua drastiquement après quatorze heures trente, au grand soulagement du personnel qui parvint à souffler entre deux commandes. Thomas ne vit même pas le temps passer tellement ses gestes étaient mécaniques et minutieux. Etant habitué à avoir des cadres de vie organisés depuis l'enfance, travailler dans la restauration ne lui apparut pas comme quelque chose de contraignant. C'était une simple exécution de tâches répétés en boucle : tant qu'il restait concentré sur ce qu'il devait faire, les journées ne lui paraissaient jamais longues.

Vers vingt-et-une heures, heure de fermeture du Diner, les derniers clients quittèrent les lieux. Mr. Owen retourna le panneau attaché à l'entrée face "CLOSED" puis ferma les rideaux de fers, tandis que Thomas et ses collègues se chargèrent du rangement. Une fois le lieu parfaitement propre, les seize adolescents partirent se changer dans les vestiaires, satisfaits de cette nouvelle journée qui s'achève. Tout le monde sortit de l'arrière du Orange Sunset en même temps, à quelques minutes d'intervalles, puis ils se dirent au revoir les uns les autres avant de rentrer chez eux chacun de leur côté.

Sur le chemin du retour, Thomas sortit ses écouteurs pour écouter de la musique. Un morceau de jazz se joua alors à ses oreilles, lent et mélodieux, se mélangeant parfaitement avec l'environnement tranquille de Cobble Hill. Cela lui donna l'impression d'être dans un Brooklyn romancé dans les vieux films des années 60. Le jeune homme se laissa bercer par la mélodie, profitant de l'ambiance nocturne qui régnait autour de lui. La nuit était claire, mais le ciel était totalement noir. Pas une seule étoile ne brillait, comme si elles avaient été englouties par les ténèbres. La seule source de lumière qui illuminait les rues étaient les lampadaires et les phares des voitures.

Ce ciel rappela à Thomas le jour où le malheur frappa son destin… Ses parents, son oncle et sa tante ont été tués par quatre hommes alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans, avant que son ancienne maison au Queens ne soit réduite en cendres par un incendie. Seul lui a pu avoir la vie sauve grâce à l'intervention d'Iron Man. Le petit garçon fut par la suite placé à l'orphelinat Forescent de Brooklyn où il put trouver une forme de paix. Malheureusement, celle-ci fut de courte durée lorsqu'HYDRA, l'organisation criminelle la plus dangereuse du monde, le prit par surprise et le kidnappa un soir d'averse. S'ensuivit de longues séances d'expérimentations, d'emprisonnement et d'oppression constante, où son corps fut transformé en outil d'espionnage puis en mutant. C'était durant cette période qu'il apprit qu'HYDRA était en réalité les commanditaires des hommes qui ont assassiné sa famille. Fou de rage, le jeune homme décida de se venger contre l'organisation criminelle en l'attaquant silencieusement de l'intérieur, tel un virus. Ce fut au bout de trois ans, sous un ciel sombre dépourvu d'étoiles, que Thomas retrouva la liberté en faisant exploser les dernières bases d'HYDRA existantes autour du globe.

Depuis ce jour, l'adolescent menait une vie de chat, caché au milieu des citoyens de New York. Il se contentait de vivre au jour le jour sans jamais utiliser ses pouvoirs, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence - ce qui n'est arrivé que très rarement depuis qu'il réside à Cobble Hill. Il n'aspirait pas à un avenir grandiose ou à la reconnaissance… Tout ce qu'il voulait était de mener une existence paisible et anonyme.

Au moment où Thomas arriva au pied de son immeuble, la musique s'arrêta. Il entra dans le hall, prit l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au deuxième étage. Une fois arrivé à la porte de son appartement, le jeune homme enfonça la clé dans la serrure pour l'ouvrir. Cependant, il remarqua non sans une certaine surprise que cette dernière avait été crochetée.

_Comment se fait-il que la porte soit ouverte ? Je l'avais pourtant fermée, ce matin._

Thomas eut soudainement un mauvais pressentiment… Il ouvrit prudemment la porte, puis la referma en silence derrière lui. Il observa pendant un temps le salon dans les moindres détails : les fenêtres n'étaient pas brisées et aucun objet n'avait été déplacé. Il en fit de même avec la cuisine. Même constat. Tout était resté en ordre comme lorsqu'il était parti. Le jeune homme déduisit rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cambriolage. Mais il resta tout de même sur ses gardes… Si la serrure est restée ouverte, alors la personne qui s'est introduite chez lui était peut-être encore présente entre ces murs.

Le mutant avança à pas de loup jusqu'à sa chambre, prêt à réagir au moindre bruit suspect. La porte était étrangement entrouverte. Thomas décida de l'ouvrir en grand afin d'avoir le cœur net sur ce qu'il se passait. Et alors que sa vue s'habitua à la luminosité de la pièce…

\- **C'est un appartement très propre.** _Commenta une voix._ **Peut-être un peu uniforme, mais non moins agréable.**

L'adolescent avait les yeux grands ouverts, son visage ayant du mal à dissimuler son choc… Le mystérieux visiteur qui venait de lui adresser la parole était une femme. Aux vues de son apparence, elle devait avoir la trentaine. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise à col roulé grise, un manteau bleu nuit, un pantalon et des bottes noires. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en chignon, des petites mèches tombant le long de ses oreilles, et ses yeux bleu ciel semblaient l'analyser sous tous les traits. Thomas ne sut comment réagir… Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à un autre adulte que Mr. Owen que cette situation lui paraissait complètement hors du commun. Mais il reprit tant bien que mal le contrôle de son esprit en constatant que la personne en face de lui ne dégageait aucune hostilité. Il inspira un coup, puis demanda d'une voix taciturne :

\- **Qui êtes-vous ?**

La jeune femme continua de l'observer sans un mot pendant plusieurs secondes, le visage impassible. Puis elle fit quelques pas en avant vers lui, avant de s'arrêter.

\- **Je suis Maria Hill, directrice adjointe du SHIELD. Nous souhaitons nous entretenir avec toi… Peter Benjamin Parker.**


	2. Tour de force du destin

_Jamais un chapitre ne m'aura demandé autant d'efforts pour l'écriture... Il faut dire que je tiens aux moindres détails dans mes histoires. Heureusement, il ne devrait pas avoir de chapitre aussi consistant avant un petit moment (quoique, me connaissant...)._

_Petite infos : l'action se passe vers début 2018._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

De tous les scénarios possibles que Thomas avait imaginés lorsqu'il a découvert la serrure de son appartement ouverte, celui-ci était certainement le dernier auquel il s'attendait.

Le jeune homme était quelqu'un de prudent. Son entraînement d'espion lui avait appris que la moindre information corporelle ou verbale pouvait révéler au grand jour sa véritable identité. Il l'avait bien compris lorsqu'il communiqua pour la première fois avec le SHIELD pour former une alliance avec eux. Le plus petit mot avait son importance dans les jeux de manipulations. Alors il emprunta le nom "Caïn" afin de passer pour un hacker externe aux yeux des deux organisations. Mais même avec ces précautions, Thomas était conscient que ses alliés temporaires chercheraient à savoir qui se cache derrière ce patronyme… L'adolescent mit du coup en place une stratégie simple : une fois qu'HYDRA fut considérablement affaibli par les attaques à répétition de leurs ennemis, Caïn prit la décision de "sacrifier sa vie" pour porter le coup de grâce à l'organisation criminelle en annihilant les dernières bases existantes sur Terre en une seule fois. Ainsi, ce dernier serait considéré comme mort avec les victimes collatérales qui en ont découlés, et redeviendrait à nouveau "Thomas Flanders" pour prendre un nouveau départ. Il avait même fait attention à effacer toute trace d'ADN ou d'empreinte digitale sur tous les traceurs qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Alors comment le SHIELD a pu remonter jusqu'à lui ? Surtout que Maria Hill ne l'avait pas appelé par son nom d'orphelin… Elle l'avait appelé par son nom de naissance.

Thomas ne put cacher son trouble. Son dos était gelé et son corps pétrifié de stupeur, au point qu'il en avait arrêté de respirer. Cependant, son choc fut plus bref que le précédent. En y réfléchissant bien, l'agence de renseignement avait probablement mené une longue investigation peu de temps après la chute d'HYDRA pour percer l'identité de celui qui les a aidés dans cet objectif. D'autant plus que ses multiples piratages dans leur cœur informatique lui avaient fait voir toute l'étendue de leurs bases de données, qui n'avaient rien à envier à celles de la CIA ou du FBI. Nul doute que le SHIELD aurait fini tôt ou tard par privilégier une piste concernant d'anciens partenaires ayant collaboré avec eux.

Dans tous les cas, le mutant comprit qu'il était inutile de feindre l'ignorance en face de la jeune femme. Il poussa un soupir, tandis que son visage reprit un air sérieux.

\- **Comment avez-vous retrouvé ma trace ?** _Demanda-t-il à Hill._

La directrice adjointe fut étonnée du calme du garçon, mais répondit volontiers à sa question.

\- **Nous avions mené plusieurs enquêtes sur divers évènements qui se sont produits ces dernières années. Certaines d'entre elles furent officiellement déclarées d'origines accidentelles, mais plusieurs éléments étrangement similaires laissaient suggérer qu'il s'agissait d'un motif criminel.**

_Je vois… Étant donné que le SHIELD surveillait de très près HYDRA à cause de leur affiliation à de nombreuses crises économiques et politiques, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que ces démons aient provoqués l'incendie de mon ancienne maison et de l'orphelinat Forescent pour une raison bien précise._ Pensa Thomas.

\- **… On peut dire qu'HYDRA avait une certaine affection pour le feu.** _Lâcha le jeune homme d'un air indifférent._

\- **Il faut croire.**

Un silence s'installa. Thomas regarda en profondeur les yeux de son interlocutrice, et celle-ci en fit de même. Peu de mots étaient nécessaires pour lire les pensées de l'autre : Thomas savait que le chef de la société secrète voulait le rencontrer, et Hill savait que le jeune homme déduisit rapidement la raison de sa présence.

L'ancien espion soupira par habitude.

\- **Je suppose que c'est le Directeur Fury qui vous a envoyé ici.**

\- **En effet.**

De nouveau, un court silence.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?** _Le ton de Thomas se fit plus méfiant._

\- **Une simple discussion entre agents.** _Répondit Maria d'une voix assurée._

Une réponse indirecte… Cela ne le surprenait pas. Hill veillait à choisir soigneusement ses mots pour ne pas lui dire plus que ce que son supérieur lui a demandé. S'il voulait savoir pourquoi Nick Fury a mis autant d'efforts pour le retrouver, il fallait qu'il parle avec l'intéressé en personne.

Thomas et la directrice adjointe du SHIELD s'accordèrent pour prendre rendez-vous à l'agence le lendemain vers 10 heures. Le mutant voulut demander à la jeune femme si Mr. Owen avait été mis au courant par rapport à cela, mais il préféra finalement se taire. Son patron était autrefois un ancien membre de l'organisation, l'Agent Cameron Owen, réputé pour ses compétences de tir et de combat ainsi que son intelligence exceptionnel. Cependant, malgré un avenir prometteur qui se présentait à lui, l'homme quitta le SHIELD après cinq ans de service. Thomas n'avait jamais insisté pour connaître les raisons de son départ, mais il se doutait bien que cela devait être quelque chose de sérieux.

Maria Hill finit par s'en aller, non sans avoir auparavant donner à l'orphelin les coordonnées du SHIELD pour qu'il puisse les contacter. Thomas entendit les pas s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui puis la porte d'entrée se fermer. Il poussa alors un long soupir et s'effondra sur son lit, relâchant toute la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il ne se rappelait plus à quand remonte la dernière fois où il dut garder son calme aussi longtemps face à l'imprévu… Ses pensées chaotiques se calmèrent progressivement à mesure qu'il se laissait bercer par le silence de sa chambre.

Par curiosité, le jeune homme regarda le papier que Hill lui avait donné. L'adresse était proche de celle de la Tour des Avengers, située au cœur de Manhattan. Étant donné qu'il vivait à Brooklyn, cela faisait plus d'une heure de trajet entre les deux arrondissements.

_Je n'aurais pas le temps d'aller au boulot demain matin. _Pensa-t-il en poussant un nouveau soupir.

Thomas devint alors songeur… Il se demandait s'il devait parler de cette étrange conversation à Mr. Owen. L'adulte fut l'un des premiers à être au courant de ses pouvoirs d'araignées et a accepté de l'aider à se fondre dans la masse sans hésitation. C'était grâce à lui qu'il a pu revoir ses amis d'enfance et vivre comme une personne décente. Ce serait injuste de ne pas lui rendre la pareille après tout le soutien qu'il lui a apporté depuis plus d'un an. De plus, ayant déjà travaillé pour le SHIELD, il saurait quoi attendre de l'agence de renseignement. Le jeune homme prit donc son portable et composa le numéro de son patron.

\- **Allô ?** _Répondit Cameron, visiblement encore éveillé._

\- **Bonsoir, Mr. Owen.**

\- **Thomas ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

\- **Oui, ça va. Enfin…** _Le mutant chercha ses mots pour ne pas inquiéter son supérieur._ **Il s'est passé quelque chose chez moi.**

\- **Quoi donc ?** _Demanda l'adulte, soucieux pour son protégé._

Thomas lui expliqua alors ce qu'il venait de vivre il y a seulement quelques minutes. Mr. Owen laissa le mutant parler sans l'interrompre, et il eut beaucoup de mal à cacher sa surprise.

\- **Le SHIELD t'a retrouvé ?**

\- **Oui… Je ne sais pas comment ils ont procédés, mais ils ont réussi à remonter jusqu'à moi. De plus, l'Agent Hill ne m'a pas appelé par mon nom d'orphelin… Mais par mon vrai nom. **_L'ancien espion murmura ces derniers mots à voix basse, toujours perturbé de réentendre ce prénom qu'il avait abandonné il y a neuf ans._

\- **Ils ont probablement cherchés des pistes dans leurs bases de données numériques et physiques, conservés dans un endroit secret dont seuls le directeur et la directrice adjointe peuvent avoir accès. Toutes informations confidentielles se doivent d'exister en deux versions par un protocole de sécurité et de préservation du secret.**

\- **Je vois… Dans tous les cas, ils savent qui je suis et m'ont donné rendez-vous demain matin dans leurs locaux. Mais je doute qu'ils veulent "juste" discuter avec moi… S'ils ont compris que "Thomas Flanders" n'est pas mon vrai nom, alors ils doivent également savoir que je suis un mutant.**

\- **C'est possible. Nick Fury est le genre de personne à savoir beaucoup plus que ce que l'on peut penser.** _Thomas sentit que la voix de Mr. Owen était amère sur la fin de sa phrase._

Il y eut un silence. Puis le mutant soupira doucement.

\- **Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon. J'irais voir le Directeur Fury. J'écouterai ce qu'il aura à me dire, puis je filerai vite fait dehors.**

\- **… Bien. Je t'accorde la journée de demain. Préviens-moi s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?**

\- **Entendu. Bonne nuit, patron.**

\- **Bonne nuit, Thomas.**

L'appel s'arrêta. Epuisé par cette longue journée et sa brève rencontre avec Maria Hill, Thomas décida d'aller se coucher plus tôt que prévu. Il enfila son pyjama, éteignit les lumières et s'emmitoufla à l'intérieur de ses couvertures. Il prit ensuite son MP3 posé sur sa table de chevet et écouta des musiques douces jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir.

* * *

Thomas ouvrit instinctivement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les rayons du soleil apparaître à travers les rideaux.

Il regarda l'heure sur son portable et vit qu'il était sept heures et demie. Le jeune homme se leva du lit, enfila un sweat et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour voir le lever du jour colorer Cobble Hill. Il ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle, si simple et pourtant si beau. C'était l'une des rares habitudes qu'il a conservé de son enfance, et probablement l'un des seuls souvenirs dont il pouvait se remémorer sans que ça lui fasse mal. Même si, contrairement à ses journées de routine, Thomas ignorait si cette aube était annonciatrice d'augures favorables ou hostiles.

Une heure s'écoula. Le mutant, après un bâillement étouffé, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et laissa l'eau chaude de la douche le revigorer. Il put ainsi faire le vide dans sa tête et reprendre son souffle. Une fois habillé, Thomas décida de rester dans le salon en attendant de recevoir un message d'un agent du SHIELD qui l'escorterait jusqu'à Manhattan. Il s'assit sur le canapé et vérifia l'état de son arsenal d'espion. Même s'il avait cessé d'être un hacker, le jeune homme avait malgré tout gardé son équipement "au cas où". Ses bracelets optimisés étaient ses meilleures armes, étant donné qu'il les a forgés en secret à partir de technologies wakandiennes. Il y avait implanté beaucoup de fonctions : champs de force, lance-toiles, lame à photons rétractable, projection d'hologrammes et un système de laser. Tout était bon pour se défendre, d'où le fait qu'ils les gardent en permanence aux poignets.

Thomas jeta quelques toiles au plafond puis appuya sur le cercle bleu de son bracelet droit, ce qui les fit se dissoudre sans laisser la moindre trace. Il en relança deux, puis appuya sur le cercle de son bracelet gauche, et seulement la dernière toile lancée se dissolve. Le jeune homme effaça tout avant d'allumer son petit ordinateur et vérifier que tout était réinitialisé comme il l'avait programmé après sa fuite d'Ichor.

Soudain, le téléphone vibra sur la table basse. Thomas vit qu'il s'agissait d'un message :

_"Je t'attends dehors."  
_

\- **Ils ont fait vite.** _Se dit-il à voix basse._

Le mutant rangea son arsenal à sa place, vérifia que tout était éteint, prit quelques affaires avec lui et se décida finalement à sortir. Lorsqu'il fut hors de son immeuble, Thomas vit une Berline noire garer à quelques mètres de lui. Un homme en costume en sortit et s'approcha de lui, l'air professionnel.

\- **Enchanté, Mr. Flanders. Je suis Phil Coulson, agent du SHIELD. Le Directeur Fury m'a chargé de vous conduire jusqu'à lui.**

Le mutant se contenta de serrer la main de l'adulte en silence. Il entra ensuite dans la voiture et s'assit sur le siège avant, aux côtés de l'agent. Tous deux partirent finalement de Brooklyn sous un ciel bleu dépourvu de nuages. Thomas passa son temps à observer le paysage défiler à la fenêtre, les yeux vides, sans adresser un mot à son conducteur. Il avait l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière, le jour où il fut amené pour la première fois à l'orphelinat… Le schéma se répétait à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci dans des circonstances différentes.

Instinctivement, le regard de Thomas se dirigea vers Coulson. Même s'il venait à peine de le connaître, le mutant déduisit assez vite que l'adulte était un des agents les plus expérimentés du SHIELD. Il semblait avoir l'habitude des missions de terrain et des opérations tactiques. Le jeune homme se souvint alors qu'en faisant la liste des taupes d'HYDRA infiltrés à l'intérieur de l'agence de renseignement, le nom de Phil Coulson se trouvait en haut de la hiérarchie aux côtés de Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton. Cela prouvait donc le rôle important qu'occupe l'homme au sein de la société secrète.

Thomas laissa planer un moment de flottement, puis se décida à lui parler.

\- **Mr. Coulson ?**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Vous avez été mis au courant de ma véritable identité, n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **En effet, je sais que ton vrai nom est Peter Parker, fils des scientifiques Richard et Mary Parker, et que tu nous as contactés durant trois ans sous l'identité de "Caïn".**

_Donc ils savent non seulement mon nom, mais aussi mon affiliation… Et le fait que je fus un agent-double._

\- **… Comment avez-vous découvert que j'étais Caïn ?** _Demanda prudemment le mutant._

\- **Plusieurs complexes du SHIELD furent victimes de cyber-attaques de faible ampleur en 2012. Nick Fury me chargea de cette enquête, où je devais entre temps résoudre l'affaire de l'incendie d'un orphelinat ayant eu lieu dans la même année, car il nous a été rapporté que des agents d'HYDRA auraient été aperçus sur place la veille du crime. Il s'était écoulé un mois entre ce fait divers et les premières attaques informatiques, ce qui m'a poussé à émettre l'hypothèse que les deux évènements étaient liés.**

\- **Vous avez donc supposé qu'un des enfants de l'orphelinat avait été enlevé par HYDRA puis entraîné en tant qu'espion. Étant donné que vos ennemis étaient connus pour utiliser les gens comme cobaye, l'idée qu'ils manipulent des orphelins pour les changer en soldats vous a paru plausible. Et de fil en aiguille, à mesure que vous recollez les morceaux de cet étrange fait divers, vous avez fini par comprendre que "Thomas Flanders" et "Caïn" étaient la même personne. **_Compléta Thomas en interprétant facilement le raisonnement de l'adulte._

Coulson fut vraiment surpris par la rapidité de compréhension du jeune homme. On aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à l'avance à cette réponse, et il ne lui a fallu que quelques phrases pour confirmer ses hypothèses. L'agent se rendit mieux compte de l'intelligence du gamin, qui pendant une fraction de seconde lui rappela Tony Stark.

\- **Eh bien… Tu es futé.** _Admit Coulson._

\- **À côté des nombreux tests qu'HYDRA m'a donnés, c'était un jeu d'enfant.**

Thomas se tut après cette phrase, et regarda à nouveau la fenêtre. Les deux hommes arrivèrent à Manhattan, puis ils finirent par s'engouffrer à l'intérieur d'un parking souterrain. Coulson emmena ensuite le mutant vers un ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton menant à l'étage le plus haut, puis ils grimpèrent le long d'un tunnel de verre. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, l'ancien espion se concentra sur sa respiration. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de faire une crise de panique devant l'un des meilleurs agents du SHIELD. Ceci dit, Thomas relativisait en se disant qu'il a survécu à bien pire par le passé et que malgré les malheurs qui lui sont tombés dessus, il avait réussi à s'en sortir. Cela ne serait probablement pas différent aujourd'hui.

Une fois arrivé au dernier étage de ce que l'ancien espion supposait être une des bases de la société secrète, Coulson et lui longèrent un long couloir aux murs gris. Quelques employés croisèrent leur route, et quand ils regardèrent le jeune homme d'un air curieux, le bras droit de Nick Fury leur répondit poliment "il est avec moi, ne vous inquiétez pas".

Les deux hommes arrivèrent finalement devant une grande porte métallique noire. L'agent toqua trois fois dessus.

\- **Directeur Fury, ici l'Agent Coulson. Je suis avec Mr. Parker.**

La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement. Thomas entra à l'intérieur de la pièce, suivi de Coulson, et vit un homme barbu noir avec un cache-œil sur l'œil gauche et une veste en cuir assis derrière un bureau métallique, avec à son dos une grande baie vitrée teintée. Ce dernier le regarda avec un air sérieux et perçant, ce qui fit légèrement frissonner le mutant.

\- **Merci, Coulson. Vous pouvez disposer. **_Dit Fury en s'adressant à son agent._

\- **Bien, Colonel.** _L'homme se retourna et quitta la pièce. La porte se referma automatiquement derrière lui._

Thomas se retrouva désormais seul face à Nick Fury. Le directeur continua de l'observer pendant quelques secondes, et le jeune homme soutint instinctivement son regard. Il sentit son pendentif se réchauffer contre sa peau.

\- **Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.** _Demanda le directeur en mentionnant d'un geste de la tête le siège en face du bureau. Thomas s'exécuta aussitôt._ **Navré de te faire venir ici aussi tôt, mais je voulais m'assurer que personne ne nous dérange durant notre entretien.**

\- **J'ai arrêté de compter mes nuits depuis longtemps.**

Le directeur du SHIELD poussa un court soupir.

\- **Je dois reconnaître que ton plan était impressionnant. Parasiter HYDRA de l'intérieur en sabotant toutes leurs attaques à l'avance en communicant secrètement avec nous, tout en étant suffisamment vigilant pour effacer la moindre trace de tes piratages et ainsi duper non seulement tes geôliers mais aussi le SHIELD… C'était brillant.**

\- **C'est l'un des rares avantages d'être un John Doe.**

Il y eut un silence. Thomas jeta des rapides coups d'œil autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait des appareils d'enregistrement vidéo ou audio implanté dans la salle, mais il n'en décela aucun. Le mutant avait donc la confirmation que Nick Fury tenait à ce que cette discussion soit privé et qu'aucune instance gouvernementale soit au courant de son existence. Cela eut le don de le rassurer un peu, bien qu'il restait toujours sur ses gardes… Même s'il n'était pas mis sous pression par le directeur du SHIELD, l'adolescent savait qu'il pourrait difficilement lui mentir. De toute façon, qu'avait-il à cacher ? Les deux agents du SHIELD qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent n'ont même pas caché le fait qu'ils savaient sa véritable identité. Thomas décida alors d'oublier toute façade et d'user de la carte de l'honnêteté.

\- **Directeur Fury. Je voudrais savoir une chose… Comment avez-vous connu mes parents ? **_Le visage de Thomas restait impassible, ne trahissant aucune émotion._

Le colonel fut surpris par le sang-froid du jeune homme. Pendant un bref moment, il avait l'impression de revoir l'Agent Romanoff en face de lui, inébranlable et froide comme de la glace. Cependant, Fury reprit vite son calme, posa ses coudes sur la table et rapprocha ses mains croisés près de son menton.

\- **Le SHIELD surveille à distance plusieurs lieux stratégiques dans le monde que les criminels comme HYDRA seraient susceptibles d'attaquer, comme des complexes militaires ou scientifiques. Oscorp en faisait partie, car cette corporation était spécialisée dans la science expérimentale, la recherche militaire et la génétique inter-espèces.**

_Cela explique comment mon père et ma mère ont réussi à créer une araignée génétiquement modifiée._ Pensa Thomas.

\- **C'est en nous intéressant à cette société que nous avons eu vent de la réputation du Docteur Richard Parker et de sa femme. Je les ai alors approchés et proposés de travailler pour le SHIELD afin de garantir leur sécurité. Ils ont refusés de quitter Oscorp, mais ont acceptés de garder contact avec l'agence. J'appris un jour de la part du Dr Parker que Mary avait donné naissance à un enfant. Ce fut la dernière conversation que j'ai eu avec lui avant qu'il ne meure avec sa famille dans sa propre demeure. À ce moment-là, le SHIELD était mobilisé partout dans le monde pour chercher les individus capable d'intégrer le projet Initiative des Avengers, en plus de missions ultérieures et de confrontations régulières avec HYDRA. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que nous avons découvert que l'organisation ennemi a profité d'une attaque surprise au Triskel pour commettre cet assassinat ciblé.**

Thomas s'y attendait, d'une certaine façon. Le SHIELD avait beau être l'agence de préservation de la paix la plus puissante du monde, ils n'en restaient pas moins humains. Ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir tous les coups de leurs ennemis, même avec une vigilance extrême. Certaines choses étaient hélas simplement victimes du sort. La mort de sa famille en était une preuve.

\- **La police avait officiellement clôt l'affaire comme un "accident" ayant coûté la vie à huit personnes. Mais nous savions qu'il n'en était rien.** _Nick Fury souffla du nez._ **Le SHIELD a donc décidé de mener une enquête indépendante par rapport à ce meurtre. Malheureusement, l'incendie a réduit en cendres l'intégralité de la scène de crime, dont les corps des victimes. Après une longue investigation et l'arrestation d'une taupe ayant participé à ce projet d'assassinat, nous avons éclairci plusieurs points noirs de l'affaire : les meurtriers des scientifiques Parker étaient sous les ordres d'HYDRA et aucun corps d'enfant ne fut déclaré par les enquêteurs. La conclusion fut simple : le fils du Dr Richard et sa femme était toujours en vie.**

La suite du récit apparut évidente pour le mutant : le SHIELD continua d'enquêter en secret pour le retrouver sans que le Conseil de Sécurité Nationale ne se doute de rien, même si cette recherche fut de nombreuses fois compromise à cause des différentes menaces que la société secrète et les Avengers ont dû affronter ces dernières années (comme la venue de Loki et les Chitauris sur Terre ou HYDRA en ennemi constant). L'adolescent savait que l'agence de renseignement serait plus occupée à protéger le monde qu'à trouver quelqu'un qui n'existe pas, et a joué de cette priorité pour écarter tout intérêt envers lui au point de simuler sa mort. Mais il semblerait qu'il ait sous-estimé la détermination du SHIELD.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de parler, le Directeur Fury se leva et regarda la ville de New York derrière la fenêtre. Thomas s'était simplement contenté d'écouter le colonel sans rien dire, attentif à la moindre parole de l'adulte, et une idée commença à germer dans sa tête… Mais avant cela, le mutant voulait dissiper un doute qui ne cessait de le hanter depuis plus de neuf ans.

\- **Est-ce que May et Ben étaient au courant des activités de mes parents ?** _Demanda Thomas d'une voix blanche._

\- **Non, ils ne savaient rien.** _Répondit Fury en se retournant vers le jeune homme._

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Thomas pour comprendre que son oncle et sa tante furent impliqués involontairement dans le massacre sanglant qui leur a ôté la vie. May et Ben n'étaient que des victimes innocentes emportées dans un conflit qui les dépassait. Ses mains qui maintenaient ses bras croisés se resserrèrent fermement contre les manches de sa veste et il garda la tête basse, sa frange dissimulant son regard. Ces gestes n'échappèrent pas au directeur du SHIELD. Il s'appuya alors contre le bureau tout en soutenant son regard sur l'adolescent.

\- **Tes parents ont tout fait pour te protéger. Ils sont allés jusqu'à procéder au camouflage de ton état civil si le pire leur arrivait.** _Le ton de Nick Fury était calme. Il n'était ni accusateur ni méprisant, bien qu'il restait impassible en espion expérimenté qu'il est._

Ah… Alors ses parents avaient tout prévu, hein ?

\- **… Mon père vous a parlé avant de mourir, c'est ça ? Que vous a-t-il dit ?**

Il y eut un silence. Puis Fury lui répondit :

\- **'Protégez mon fils, et faites en sortes qu'il vive en pleine lumière.'**

Dieu que la gorge de Thomas le brûlait. Cette phrase était certainement le genre de chose que dirait son père… Ses poings maintinrent leur pression sur le tissu de ses vêtements. Voyant l'absence de réaction du jeune homme mais comprenant qu'il l'avait entendu, l'adulte se rassit de nouveau sur sa chaise.

\- **Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, Peter Parker, et nous n'avons aucunement l'intention de t'éloigner de tes proches. Cependant, même si HYDRA a été détruite, des organismes criminels de leur trempe existent toujours autour du monde. Alors afin d'écarter tout danger envers toi, il est préférable que tu sois sous la protection du SHIELD. Nous n'avons pas pu vous sauver ce jour-là, toi et ta famille… Je tiens à rattraper cette erreur en honorant les dernières volontés du Dr. Parker.**

Le cerveau de Thomas tourna à cent à l'heure, tentant d'absorber tout ce que Nick Fury venait de lui révéler… Il savait que ses parents avaient eu des contacts avec le gouvernement en piratant les bases de données d'HYDRA durant sa captivité. Cela tombait sous le sens qu'ils finissent par connaître le SHIELD et à leur confier des informations confidentielles qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de divulguer à n'importe qui, aux risques que ces mêmes informations se retournent contre eux. Et si son père a demandé à la société secrète - et à elle seule - de protéger son enfant après sa mort, c'était parce qu'il l'estimait qualifier pour mettre son fils en sécurité.

Le mutant reprit son souffle et détendit ses doigts, tout en mettant de l'ordre dans son esprit. Il sentit l'œil de l'adulte le fixer intensément, qui lui apparaissait tout au long de son discours comme son regard naturel. Il savait qu'il attendait une réponse. Une fois que sa tête fut pleinement reposée, Thomas leva les yeux vers Nick Fury d'un air déterminé et impassible, sans peur ni hésitation.

\- **Je pense plutôt que vous avez un autre but derrière la tête, Directeur Fury.**

Les doigts de l'ancien colonel se raidirent discrètement. Ce petit geste corporelle fit comprendre à l'ancien espion que son instinct avait vu juste.

\- **Après la visite de l'Agent Hill dans mon appartement, j'ai voulu voir si mon matériel d'espionnage était toujours fonctionnel. J'ai alors remarqué que mon ordinateur avait été récemment allumé. Or, ça faisait un an que je n'y avais pas touché ni même sorti de son étui. De plus, je me rappelle très bien de l'avoir réinitialisé et laissé éteint une fois que je me suis installé à Brooklyn. Et lorsque l'Agent Coulson m'a emmené ici, ce dernier m'a révélé qu'il savait que j'étais Caïn, le hacker qui vous a permis de vous débarrasser des taupes infiltrés à l'intérieur du SHIELD. En prenant en compte ces informations et votre discours, j'en suis venu à cette conclusion…**

Thomas décroisa les bras et les posa sur la table, tout en soutenant le regard de Nick Fury.

\- **Ce que vous voulez, Directeur Fury, ce sont les données que j'ai volé de votre cœur informatique et de celui d'HYDRA durant quatre ans.**

Le directeur du SHIELD ne répondit pas. Mais Thomas n'était pas dupe… Il connaissait très bien le jeu des manipulations de phrases et d'intérêts cachés. Alors autant jouer le tout pour le tout et aller au bout de sa pensée.

\- **Comme vous savez que je suis un ancien espion capable de pirater n'importe quel système, vous vous êtes doutés que j'ai fini par découvrir les nombreux secrets de votre organisation, dont même les Avengers ne sont pas au courant. Il faut dire que ce ne serait pas très professionnel de leur dire que vous vous êtes fait gangréner de l'intérieur par vos ennemis. De plus, si ces données venaient à tomber entre de mauvaises mains, elles risqueraient de se retourner contre vous et, à termes, ébranler la stabilité du SHIELD comme cela a été le cas avec HYDRA. Voilà pourquoi vous avez envoyé vos deux agents à ma recherche : l'une pour récupérer les données volées, et l'autre pour me mener jusqu'à vous si dans le cas échéant elle ne les trouverait pas.**

Nick Fury resta inexpressif comme une statue, mais il était stupéfait par les facultés de déduction de Thomas. Il se doutait que l'enfant du Dr. Parker serait quelqu'un d'intelligent et de débrouillard - surtout pour avoir échappé aussi longtemps au contrôle d'HYDRA, mais il était loin d'imaginer qu'il soit aussi brillant… Ce gamin était un génie. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, le jeune homme reprit la parole.

\- **Je ne doute pas du fait que vous ayez connu mes parents. Je ne doute pas non plus du fait que mon père vous ait demandé de me protéger s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Cela dit, il n'est pas impossible pour que vous vous serviez de ses dernières volontés pour faire en sortes que je ne vous pose aucun problème, surtout en étant au courant de mes capacités… Mais** **vous voulez que je vous dise une chose ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de ces données. **_Dit Thomas d'un air détaché._

Cette dernière phrase prit le directeur du SHIELD de court.

\- **Je n'en ai rien à faire de vos secrets ou des projets du gouvernement. La seule chose qui m'importait, c'était de me venger d'HYDRA pour avoir brisé ma vie. Et maintenant que c'est chose faite, ces données me sont totalement inutiles. Et pour vous prouver ma bonne foi…**

Thomas sortit un stylo de la poche de sa veste, le déboucha et fit sortir deux clés USB cachées à l'intérieur.

\- **Je les aie emmenés avec moi. Quatre ans de piratages conservés dans ces clés USB. Vous pouvez les garder, je ne compte pas m'en resservir. Je n'ai aucune intention d'interférer dans vos activités. Faites ce que bon vous semble avec ces données, ça ne me regarde pas. Les intérêts des personnes haut placés ne m'ont jamais intéressé.**

Le silence tomba à nouveau dans le bureau. Le message était clair pour Nick Fury : Thomas ne compte pas baisser sa garde envers lui. Cela se lisait clairement dans ses yeux glaçants et dépourvus d'éclats. Il s'y attendait, d'une certaine manière… Ce n'est pas comme si les Avengers en faisaient de même. De plus, étant un ancien survivant d'HYDRA, il lui apparaissait logique que le gamin soit réticent à l'idée de se faire approcher par une organisation secrète ressemblant à celle qui l'a emprisonné pendant des années. Le directeur du SHIELD souffla du nez, comprenant que continuer à jouer les entêtés le desservirait.

\- **Tu es bien le fils des Parker.** _Répondit Fury._ **Oui, c'est vrai, nous savons à propos de tes trois identités. Et ces données volées étaient effectivement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous t'avons fait venir ici. Ceci dit, je tiens à te corriger sur certains points… Lorsque j'ai dit que je tenais à respecter les dernières volontés du Dr. Parker, ce n'était pas un mensonge. D'autant plus que tu as développé entre temps des pouvoirs dû à ses expérimentations génétiques.**

\- **C'était la seule chose que je n'avais pas prévu en allant à Oscorp… Ni même que mes parents travaillaient là-bas à l'époque.** _Répliqua le mutant._

\- **Je sais. C'est pour ça que le SHIELD s'engage à te protéger et garder ton existence secrète aux yeux de personnes mal intentionnées. **

\- **… Vous me demandez de devenir un agent, c'est ça ?**

\- **Oui. Tes dons de hackage, ton intelligence et tes pouvoirs sont des atouts qui peuvent sauver des milliers de gens, même si ce n'est pas de la même manière que feraient les Avengers. Ils savent agir sur le terrain, mais il leur manque un camarade qui les soutient à distance. Ton aide leur sera utile durant leurs missions.**

Thomas écarquilla les yeux et regarda Nick Fury d'un air médusé. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?

\- **Извините**** ?** _Le jeune homme ne put se retenir d'exprimer sa surprise en parlant russe._ **Vous voulez que je sois l'apprenti des Avengers ? Pourquoi ? Vous avez déjà deux espions assassins compétents, un super soldat, deux des plus grands génies de cette génération dont l'un possède une armure et l'autre peut se changer en monstre surpuissant, et même un dieu. Quel intérêt auraient-ils à avoir à leur côté un orphelin à l'apparence gothique qui ne pense qu'à payer son appartement en faisant un job alimentaire ?**

\- **Ils seront le plus à même de garantir ta sécurité et de t'entraîner à développer tes capacités surhumaines. Je n'ai pas besoin de deux yeux pour comprendre que tu sais déjà les contrôler, mais tu n'as pas l'air de les avoir exploités à leur plein potentiel.**

Pour le coup, Thomas était incapable de répondre… Il est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais posé de questions quant à ses pouvoirs. L'adolescent s'était contenté de les utiliser uniquement dans des situations bien spécifiques. Et encore, il a surtout compté sur son intelligence et son sens de l'araignée, très peu sur ses lance-toiles et pratiquement jamais sur sa force. Maintenant qu'il était plus grand, Thomas avait conscience qu'il était plus endurant et plus fort que la normal, ce qui fait qu'il doit maîtriser ses capacités pour qu'elle lui soit utile dans son quotidien sans pour autant laisser soupçonner sa nature de mutant. Cependant, il devait admettre que Nick Fury avait raison : son corps a beau être régulièrement entretenu par ses séances de sport, il n'a jamais exploré en profondeur ses pouvoirs.

Thomas se mit à réfléchir au moyen de sortir de cette situation qui prit une tournure qu'il n'avait pas anticipé… De toute évidence, le Directeur Fury ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire de le faire coopérer avec le SHIELD. Le jeune homme n'avait clairement pas envie de redevenir un soldat sous les ordres d'une organisation secrète, surtout après tous les efforts qu'il a mis pour s'échapper de l'une des pires de l'Histoire. Cependant, s'il répondait non, il y a peu de chances que le colonel s'arrête à ce refus.

_Que faire ?_ Pensa-t-il en tentant de rester calme. _Visiblement, le Directeur Fury ne me force pas à rejoindre le SHIELD, mais il tient à me garder sous surveillance. Même s'il dit qu'il veut me protéger comme le souhaitait mes parents, je doute que ce soit réellement désintéressé, surtout avec toutes les informations qu'ils possèdent sur moi. Cela dit, je dois reconnaître que l'agence de renseignement est l'une des plus performantes et avancées technologiquement des États-Unis. Ils savent mêler discrétion et action._

Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion intense, Thomas prit sa décision. Il regarda Nick Fury avec détermination.

\- **Entendu, j'accepte. Mais seulement avec deux conditions.**

\- **Lesquelles ?**

\- **Je tiens à rester libre de mes mouvements. Je ne compte pas partir de Brooklyn ni rester enfermer dans une de vos bases. Et s'il s'avère que je ne suis d'aucune utilité pour les Avengers, je veux être déchargé de ma fonction d'agent. Si vous m'accordez ces services, je suis prêt à coopérer avec le SHIELD. Et soyez rassuré, je ne révèlerai rien de vos secrets aux superhéros ni ne tenterai de pirater vos bases de données. Je vous l'ai déjà dit : je n'en ai rien à faire de vos activités.**

\- **…** _Nick Fury sembla réfléchir à son tour, considérant les paroles de Thomas. Puis il finit par hocher la tête._ **Très bien. De toute façon, ce n'était pas dans nos intentions de te séquestrer quelque part.**

Le directeur du SHIELD arrangea la rencontre de l'adolescent et des défenseurs de la Terre pour le vendredi, avant de demander au jeune homme de redescendre au parking en attendant qu'un agent du SHIELD le raccompagne chez lui. Thomas se releva puis se dirigea vers la porte, mais il ne bougea pas quand celle-ci s'ouvrit devant ses yeux. Nick Fury le regarda d'un air intrigué.

\- **Une dernière chose, Directeur Fury.** _Thomas tourna sa tête vers sa direction, le regard perçant comme un aigle._ **Mon nom est Thomas Flanders, pas Peter Parker. Je vous saurais gré de m'appeler ainsi, s'il-vous-plaît. **_Sur ces derniers mots, le mutant quitta la pièce et entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui._

Au fur et à mesure qu'il longea les couloirs jusqu'à l'ascenseur, Thomas reprit petit à petit son souffle. Jamais il n'aurait cru retenir aussi longtemps sa respiration lors d'un entretien. Il ne s'attendait pas à revivre un évènement pareil après sa fuite d'HYDRA, et encore moins que cela résulte à croiser la route des Avengers. Même après sa discussion avec Fury, le jeune homme avait encore du mal à y croire. Les membres de l'équipe de superhéros étaient tous des personnes ayant fait leurs preuves, alors que lui n'était qu'un simple mutant qui se cachait dans l'ombre. Thomas imaginait difficilement ces adultes aux pouvoirs surpuissants accepté d'avoir un gamin dans leurs pattes. Cependant, il avait tenu parole à Nick Fury… Il exécutera les tâches que ses nouveaux supérieurs lui demanderont jusqu'à ce qu'ils estiment qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de lui. Il restera malgré tout sur ses gardes et fera en sorte de garder son autonomie.

Le jeune homme arriva à l'ascenseur. Il entra à l'intérieur, puis les portes se refermèrent automatiquement et la cabine descendit le long du tunnel de verre jusqu'au parking souterrain. Une fois avoir regardé à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer qu'il était seul, Thomas s'isola près d'un coin de mur, sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Mr. Owen. Son patron répondit après le deuxième bip.

\- **Thomas ? Ça va ?** _Demanda l'adulte à lunettes d'une voix calme, même si le mutant pouvait deviner de l'inquiétude derrière._

\- **Oui, Mr. Owen. J'ai fini de parler avec le Directeur Fury. **_Murmura Thomas à voix basse afin que personne ne l'entende._

\- **Ah bon ?**

\- **Oui… Il est au courant de tout à mon sujet, que ce soit mon identité de hacker ou mes pouvoirs.**

\- **Je m'en doutais…** _Mr. Owen soupira à travers le combiné._

\- **Il disait vouloir me protéger selon la volonté de mes parents. Mais je me doutais qu'il avait une autre idée derrière la tête… J'ai bluffé, et j'ai pu lui faire avouer le véritable motif de ma venue au SHIELD.**

\- **Wow !** **Sacré tour de force !**

\- **Je ne suis pas un ancien espion pour rien.**

\- **Et que s'est-il passé après ?**

\- **J'ai accepté de coopérer avec le SHIELD pour éviter de m'attirer des problèmes, mais j'y ai posé deux conditions, ce que le Directeur Fury m'a accordé. Il veut garder un œil sur moi sans pour autant m'empêcher de continuer à vivre comme je l'ai fait durant un an. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je n'interférai pas dans ses affaires du moment qu'il me laisse agir comme je le souhaite.**

\- **Hm…** _Mr. Owen sembla pensif._

Soudain, une silhouette apparut dans le champ de vision de Thomas. Le jeune homme murmura à son patron qu'il doit raccrocher. L'adulte à lunettes comprit le signal et coupa l'appel en même temps que son employé. Thomas rangea ensuite son portable dans sa poche puis s'approcha de la personne qui venait d'arriver dans le parking, qui se trouvait être Maria Hill. La directrice adjointe le salua poliment avant de l'emmener vers une des différentes Berlines de l'organisation. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur de la voiture, puis la jeune femme le conduisit jusqu'à Brooklyn. Les deux agents s'échangèrent quelques mots durant le trajet, et l'adolescent constata que Hill était moins froide que lors de leur première rencontre, même si elle gardait une certaine distance avec lui. Une fois arrivé devant son immeuble, Thomas dit discrètement au revoir à la directrice adjointe du SHIELD avant de la voir s'éloigner au loin. Le jeune homme remonta ensuite à son appartement et s'allongea sur son lit pour souffler un coup.

_Mais dans quoi je me suis encore emporté ?_ Pensa-t-il d'un air blasé.

Thomas tourna son regard vers l'horloge électrique de sa table de chevet, et vit qu'il était treize heures trente. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer après cette matinée intense. Il sortit son pendentif en cristal caché sous sa chemise et le contempla pendant de longues minutes… Il s'estimait chanceux que le SHIELD ne soit pas au courant de l'existence de son collier, qui était le seul souvenir qui lui restait de sa famille disparue. C'était l'unique fragment de son passé qui lui a permis de tenir bon jusqu'à la chute d'HYDRA. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'étrange sensation que ce cristal transparent semblait avoir quelque chose de « magique », quelque chose de surnaturel dont il n'arrive pas à expliquer la nature… Raison de plus pour le cacher à la société secrète et aux Avengers, qui risquerait de se montrer un peu trop curieux à son sujet.

Le jeune homme serra le poing avec le pendentif à l'intérieur de sa paume, puis il soupira avant de fermer les yeux.

La semaine va être longue.


	3. Rencontre

\- **Quoi ?! Tu vas être l'apprenti des Avengers ?**

\- **Parle plus fort, Leon, les voisins n'ont pas entendu.** _Répliqua Thomas à son meilleur ami d'un air sarcastique._

Le jeune homme et ses amis d'enfance étaient réunis à l'appartement de Jessie pour une soirée groupée, qui était devenu leur petite tradition les mercredi soirs après leur travail. La table basse a été placée au fond de la pièce pour permettre aux seize adolescents de s'installer au salon : Leon, Thomas, Phoebe, Evan et Jessie étaient assis sur le canapé, tandis que le reste du groupe étaient allongés sur des matelas par terre, enroulés dans des couvertures. Thomas avait appelé son amie un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour la prévenir qu'il voulait raconter les raisons de son absence au Orange Sunset lorsqu'ils seront tous ensemble chez elle. Cette dernière n'y vit aucun problème et le rassura que quoi qu'il puisse s'agir, ils ne lui en veulent pas.

Le mutant se disait que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose que ses camarades de l'orphelinat soient au courant de ses pouvoirs et de son expérience passé en tant qu'espion. Au début, seuls Leon et Mr. Owen savaient à propos de son métabolisme amélioré, et il ne comptait pas révéler son secret à qui que ce soit d'autres. Mais à force de renouer le contact avec ses proches, Thomas compris qu'il valait mieux leur raconter la vérité à propos de sa disparition. À sa grande surprise, ses amis le prirent bien et lui ont assurés que la façon dont il a eu ses dons et comment il les a utilisés n'avaient pas d'importance pour eux du moment qu'il était à leur côté. Le jeune homme était reconnaissant envers l'une de ses rares bonnes étoiles pour avoir des alliés aussi géniaux.

Leon, assis à la gauche de Thomas, s'approcha de son partenaire du crime et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- **Avoue que c'est surprenant… On pensait juste que tu avais eu un contretemps à régler, ce matin. Mais on était loin d'imaginer que cela entraînerait un scénario à la Mission Impossible !**

\- **Je me serais bien passé de ça, tu vois.** _Répondit le mutant en soupirant._

\- **N'empêche, je ne m'attendais pas au coup des clés USB… C'était une méthode d'approche parfaite pour ce Directeur Fury.** _Commenta Jessie._

\- **J'avais déjà des soupçons en voyant l'Agent Hill dans ma chambre… Elle était proche de mon bureau lorsque je l'ai vu, clairement en train de chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur. Je me suis tout de suite dit que ce n'est pas par hasard qu'elle ait fouillé ma pièce privée plutôt qu'un autre endroit de l'appartement.**

-** C'est sûr. Si tu devais cacher quelque chose d'important à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit dans un périmètre proche de ta portée.** _Remarqua Meghan, adepte des mystères et enquêtes policières._ **Et tu les as cachés où d'ailleurs, ces clés USB ?**

\- **Là-dedans.**

Thomas sortit le stylo vide de la poche de son sweat et le montra à ses camarades. Ces derniers écarquillèrent les yeux, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour comprendre la technique.

\- **Oh, je vois ! Malin !** _Rétorqua Phoebe, assise à droite du mutant._ **C'est la cachette idéale pour ce genre d'objets !**

\- **Je ne pouvais pas écarter l'hypothèse que ces clés puissent me servir à quelque chose à un moment ou un autre. J'aurais très bien pu m'en débarrasser après ma fuite, mais j'avais le pressentiment que je pouvais en faire un joker… Et ça n'a pas manqué. **_Répondit Thomas en rangeant le stylo._

\- **C'était un acte risqué, mais tu as réussi à l'utiliser à ton avantage. **_Complimenta Evan en câlinant Jessie allongée près de lui, la tête de la jeune fille reposant contre sa poitrine._

\- **Si on peut le dire.**

\- **Allons, vois le bon côté des choses. Tu vas pouvoir avoir accès à la pointe de la technologie à la Tour des Avengers et aux meilleurs équipements de leur complexe pour utiliser librement tes pouvoirs.** _Affirma Kenna, enthousiaste pour son ami._

\- **Et même si on peut douter de certaines affirmations de Fury, on ne peut retirer à son agence le mérite d'être formé et équipé pour défendre le bien commun. **_Compléta Allen._

\- **De toute façon, c'était dans l'intérêt de cet homme de ne pas te fliquer. Il sait que sans toi, ses ennemis l'auraient pris à revers et forcé à démanteler son organisation, sans compter le fait que tu as pu infiltrer leur base de données dans le plus grand des calmes. Le choix le plus logique pour lui est de t'avoir de son côté.** _Lauren remit quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille._

En y réfléchissant attentivement, Thomas se rendit compte que ses camarades avaient des arguments valides. Le complexe du groupe de superhéros était adapté à leurs capacités. Là-bas, il pourra s'entraîner avec du matériel conditionné pour résister à son métabolisme amélioré sans avoir peur de les casser involontairement. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, il devait y avoir des laboratoires et des réserves remplis de technologies qui pourraient s'avérer utiles pour son arsenal d'espion. Tout était fait pour que les Défenseurs de la Terre puissent avoir ce dont ils ont besoin à portée de main dans un environnement sécurisé. Le mutant avait bien plus à gagner que ce qu'il avait pensé après son entretien avec Fury.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Thomas. Ses amis d'enfance avaient le don de lui faire oublier n'importe quel travers de ses journées. C'était probablement dû au fait qu'ils aient vécus une grande partie de leur vie tous ensemble et qu'ils soient tous des enfants précoces qu'ils se comprennent aussi vite. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces petits moments en groupe lui faisaient du bien. Malgré tout, un problème restait encore à être résolu…

\- **Reste à savoir comment faire pour le boulot au Orange Sunset… Même en gardant un équilibre entre mes missions et mon temps de travail, ça va vite devenir compliqué de faire l'aller-retour entre Manhattan et Brooklyn. Surtout si une alerte se déclare sans prévenir.**

Tout le monde se plongea alors dans une profonde réflexion… C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réfléchi à ça. Mr. Owen n'aurait probablement aucun soucis à réajuster ses horaires de travail, mais cela ne réglait pas la contrainte du trajet Brooklyn-Manhattan. Et que dire de l'appartement qu'il venait juste de louer depuis un an ? À la rigueur, cela ne perturba pas tant que ça le jeune homme car il n'avait pas d'attache particulière avec ce dernier. Phoebe devina tout de suite le courant de pensée de son ami, et elle lui serra le bras en signe de réconfort.

\- **Tu t'inquiètes pour nous, c'est ça ?**

Les quinze adolescents fixèrent la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Thomas détourna les yeux de Phoebe après quelques secondes de blanc. Evidemment qu'elle saurait ce qui le dérangeait sans même avoir besoin de mots… Elle le connaissait très bien depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Le jeune homme mit de longues minutes à reprendre sa respiration, puis il posa à nouveau son regard sur son amie et hocha la tête. Leon, une fois avoir repris ses esprits, sourit et entoura son bras autour des épaules de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère.

\- **Hey. Ça va aller. On a toujours nos portables, pas vrai ? C'est pas comme si on restait sans contact. Et théoriquement, on habite dans la même ville, donc on n'est pas séparé de plusieurs kilomètres.**

\- **Ça reste un petit trajet à parcourir. **_Rétorqua Thomas._

\- **Tu m'as compris, petit vaurien.** _Leon le fit légèrement balancer de gauche à droite, sous le regard amusé de leurs camarades._ **Mais juste pour te dire que ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas dans le même arrondissement que nous. Tu sais où nous sommes, et on sait où tu es. C'est tout bénef pour nous.**

\- **C'est vrai. Et puis, rien ne nous empêche de venir te voir là-bas ! Bon, pas au complexe bien-sûr, mais quelque part à Manhattan pour une sortie.** _Noah s'étira en souriant._

\- **Et si ce Nick Fury se comporte mal avec toi, compte sur nous pour le faire redescendre sur terre. **_Renchérit Sebastian avec un sourire en coin._

Thomas écarquilla les yeux. Il se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir pensé tout de suite qu'il avait les moyens de communiquer avec eux à distance. Il l'avait bien fait avec le SHIELD par le passé, pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas une seconde fois ? De plus, ses compagnons de l'orphelinat savaient très bien se défendre par eux-mêmes, sans compter Mr. Owen qui était un ancien agent et qui était régulièrement félicité pour ses aptitudes au combat. Et bien que ses amis fussent un peu tristes de ne pas le voir tous les jours comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis un an, ils parvinrent à trouver des alternatives à la fois pour lui et pour eux. Le mutant ricana doucement.

\- **Heh. Heureusement que vous êtes là, les gars.**

\- **T'inquiète pas, Tom. On sera toujours là pour t'aider. On est tous partenaires du crime, après tout.** _Jonathan lui fit un clin d'œil et un pouce en l'air._

\- **Héhé. Je savais que tu avais la graine d'un superhéros** **!** _Leon arbora un grand sourire, de même que le reste du groupe._

\- **Pourquoi je suis ami avec vous, déjà ?** _Dit Thomas d'un air exaspéré après avoir poussé un long soupir._

Les quinze adolescents rigolèrent de bon cœur, puis Leon et Phoebe lui firent un câlin. La discussion devint par la suite plus légère, remplis de blagues et de références internet. Ils finirent la soirée en regardant Star Wars : Un nouvel espoir. Peu importe combien de fois ils avaient vu ce film, la magie opérait toujours. Lorsque le générique de fin finit de défiler à l'écran, plusieurs d'entre eux se mirent à bâiller. Ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Chacun avait un matelas, un oreiller et une couverture pour soi. Jessie ne prit pas la peine d'aller dans sa chambre et préféra rester aux côtés de ses camarades en dormant sur le canapé. Elle éteignit la lumière avec une télécommande, et les seize adolescents s'endormirent paisiblement.

* * *

La semaine s'écoula à la fois très lentement et très vite.

Le lendemain de sa soirée avec ses amis, Thomas passa la matinée à discuter en privé avec Mr. Owen. Il lui raconta en détail ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son entretien avec Nick Fury et sur les possibilités qu'il avait pour mener à bien son rôle d'agent sans éveiller les soupçons sur lui ou son entourage. L'adulte à lunettes l'écouta attentivement et s'engagea à l'aider en tant que son gardien et ancien membre de la société secrète. Ils réfléchirent ensemble à différents scénarios "susceptibles d'arriver" et les inscrivirent à l'intérieur d'un carnet en notant également des procédures d'urgences en cas de danger. Une fois ces mesures prises, Mr. Owen lui assura qu'il lui trouvera un appartement à Manhattan le plus rapidement possible. Thomas ne s'inquiéta pas trop à ce sujet : le quarantenaire disposait d'un vaste réseau de contact et d'une bonne réputation en ville. Il y a peu de chances pour qu'on lui refuse quelque chose. Mais si les recherches d'un nouveau logement se révèlent infructueuses, le jeune homme prendrait sur lui et resterait à la Tour des Avengers. Quitte à être dans un endroit sécurisé, autant que ce soit là-bas. L'adolescent reprit ensuite son travail pendant le reste de la journée, comme si de rien n'était.

Et puis arriva vendredi.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever dans la métropole. Le ciel prit des teintes pourpres et bleutées à mesure que le jour apparaissait. La brise souffla silencieusement entre les branches des arbres, faisant voler quelques feuilles sur son passage. Le calme et le silence régnait entre les immeubles. Le seul bruit venant troubler la quiétude des rues était les pas de Thomas, longeant les quartiers de Brooklyn jusqu'à atteindre le Queens. Il arriva à un cimetière, quelques rues plus loin de l'emplacement de son ancienne maison. Une centaine de tombes s'étendirent le long des terres, pour la majorité constituées de petites stèles avec le nom du défunt marqué dessus. Peu de photos étaient présentes, au contraire de beaucoup de bouquets de fleurs qui donnèrent une légère teinte colorée à cet endroit figé par le temps. Thomas avança le long du chemin, sentant le vent caresser sa peau et bouger son écharpe grise, puis s'arrêta devant deux tombes… L'une d'elles étaient inscrites du nom "Richard et Mary Parker", l'autre de "Benjamin et May Parker".

Depuis le jour où son destin fut bouleversé par cet incident qui a coûté la vie à sa famille, le mutant n'était pas retourné à l'arrondissement qui l'a vu naître. Il n'avait même pas pu assister aux funérailles de ses liens de sang à cause de son jeune âge et de son hospitalisation. D'un autre côté, même si on lui aurait proposé d'y participer, il aurait refusé. Son deuil aurait été plus douloureux si cela avait été le cas. Neuf ans s'étaient écoulés, et pourtant Thomas se souvenait de tous les moments qu'il avait passé au Queens comme si c'était hier. Il se revoyait enfant, à peine âgé de six ans, en train de courir joyeusement en compagnie de son père et sa mère vers le parc près de chez eux, souriant et rigolant ensemble. C'était une époque pleine d'insouciance et de bonheur… Mais ces jours étaient désormais révolus.

_Maman, papa, May, Ben… Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi tôt._ Pensa-t-il. _Cela fait maintenant neuf ans… Neuf ans que vous avez été tués. Tués pour des raisons totalement obsolètes et de la pire manière qui puisse exister._

Ses yeux vides fixèrent un instant la stèle de son oncle et de sa tante, puis son regard se porta sur celle de ses parents… L'orphelin sentit sa gorge se nouer, mais il resta stoïque. Thomas s'agenouilla devant les tombes, sortit discrètement son pendentif, enveloppa le cristal entre ses deux mains et se mit en position de prière, s'accordant pendant un court instant le droit de se remémorer de ses liens de sang. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence total, le vent continuant de souffler à travers le cimetière. Une fois son hommage accompli, l'adolescent cacha à nouveau son collier sous sa chemise et se redressa. Les dernières paroles de son père lui revinrent alors en tête : « protégez mon fils, et faites en sorte qu'il vive en pleine lumière »…

_Papa… Même en sachant que ta vie et celle de maman ne tenait qu'à un fil, la seule chose qui vous préoccupait était de me permettre de rester en vie. Je suis encore là, c'est vrai… Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas vivre en pleine lumière._

Thomas sentit alors une présence… À la fois proche et loin de lui… Il tourna son regard vers la gauche, et vit la forme frêle d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns, genoux à terre, le visage noyé de larmes. Le mutant comprit vite qu'il s'agissait de "Peter Parker", l'enfant qu'il était autrefois, un fragment de son âme que peu importe combien il essayait d'étouffer revenait de temps à autres dans son esprit. Le jeune homme ne prêta pas attention aux pleurs du petit… Le passé était ce qu'il était, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le monde n'était pas assez tendre pour qu'il puisse se permettre de montrer ses faiblesses. S'il baissait sa garde ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, l'équilibre fragile de sa vie s'effondrerait et il recommencerait à sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'océan. C'était contraire au souhait de son père, il le savait… Mais rester dans l'ombre était la seule option possible pour lui pour survivre. Trouver une nouvelle famille était un rêve irréalisable pour un orphelin comme lui, et il avait abandonné l'idée d'en chercher une depuis longtemps. La réalité lui avait bien fait comprendre que ses désirs ne seraient jamais récompensés.

Thomas soupira et leva la tête vers le ciel blanc, couvert de nuages. Son visage était impassible. Les pleurs à ses côtés se sont tus.

_Il est temps de partir._

Après un moment de flottement, le mutant se retourna et quitta le cimetière, toujours accompagné par le vent. Une fois à l'extérieur, une voix le sortit hors de ses pensées.

\- **Ça va aller ?**

Thomas releva la tête et reconnut le visage de Nick Fury.

\- **Il faut bien.** _Thomas marqua une pause._ **Vous êtes venu en voiture ?**

\- **Bien-sûr.**

Le directeur du SHIELD et le jeune homme se dirigèrent vers une Berline noire qui semblait différente de celles qu'il avait empruntées avec l'Agent Hill et l'Agent Coulson. Suite à une tentative d'assassinat ratée, Nick Fury prit la décision de se déplacer avec des véhicules spécialement conçues pour être pare-balles et capables de résister à toutes attaques extérieures, en plus d'y avoir ajouté les dernières technologies pour optimiser leur force. Les deux hommes quittèrent alors le Queens pour se rendre à Manhattan, dans un silence complet.

* * *

Les Avengers étaient réunis à la salle principale de la Tour. Steve et Rhodey discutaient ensemble, Natasha nettoyait une dague, Clint, Scott Lang et Sam étaient affalés sur le canapé, Thor buvait une bière sur un fauteuil à côté de ses camarades et Bruce lisait un livre près d'une des grandes tables de la salle. Tony sortit de la cuisine après s'être préparé un café et s'assit à côté du scientifique d'un air nonchalant. Le milliardaire avait reçu un message de la part du SHIELD demandant à l'équipe de superhéros de se réunir à la demande du Directeur Fury. Ses autres frères d'armes avaient eux aussi eu la même requête sans plus de précision. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait donc la raison de leur réunion. Tony regarda furtivement autour de lui et remarqua qu'il n'y avait que la moitié des Avengers dans la salle.

\- **Où sont les autres ?** _Demanda le génie philanthropique, attirant l'attention de ses camarades._

\- **Ils viennent de finir leur mission au Canada. Ils sont sur le chemin du retour en Quinjet et devraient rentrer d'ici une heure.** _Lui répondit Steve._

\- **Ah, je vois. **

\- **Vous croyez que Nick Fury va nous donner une nouvelle mission ? Et que c'est pour ça qu'il nous a fait venir ici ?** _Se demanda Scott._

\- **Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de sa part. Il adore parler de manière énigmatique.** _Tony finit de boire sa boisson chaude._

\- **Je pense qu'il aurait été plus explicite que ça s'il voulait nous envoyer quelque part dans le monde.** _Remarqua Rhodey._

\- **J'ai essayé d'avoir plus d'informations de la part de Hill, mais je n'ai rien eu de consistant.** _Dit Natasha en rangeant la dague dans son étui._ **En revanche, j'ai entendu dire que Nick avait eu un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un mercredi matin.**

\- **J'ai entendu ça aussi.** _Compléta Clint._

\- **Peut-être que Fury nous a réuni ici pour nous présenter cette fameuse personne.** _Se demanda Bruce._

\- **Il y a des chances.** _Répliqua Sam._

\- **Je pense qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de bien.** _Rétorqua Thor en souriant._

Avant que le Faucon ne puisse répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit et la silhouette de Nick Fury en sortit. Les Avengers tournèrent aussitôt le regard vers le directeur du SHIELD.

\- **Tiens, justement on parlait de vous.** _Tony se leva et s'approcha de l'homme au manteau noir._ **Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à sortir de votre trou ?**

\- **Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous dire ça, Stark.** _Fury le regarda d'un air désabusé, sachant parfaitement que l'ingénieur passait énormément de temps enfermé dans son laboratoire et qu'il lui fallait une raison suffisamment importante pour le faire sortir._

\- **Pourquoi nous avez-vous réuni, Directeur Fury ?** _Demanda Natasha de manière sérieuse._

Il y eut une pause, puis Nick Fury reprit la parole.

\- **Vous vous souvenez sans doute des combats que nous avons menés contre HYDRA il y a cinq ans, n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **Difficile d'oublier ça…** _Répondit Scott._ **C'étaient de vrais monstres.**

\- **Il a été difficile de les combattre, surtout à cause de leur capacité à dissimuler leur présence avec l'aide de technologie extraterrestre.**

\- **… Se pourrait-il qu'il reste des bases d'HYDRA encore opérationnelles ?** _Répliqua Steve, soudainement tendu. HYDRA lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs, et il n'avait pas envie de les laisser se reconstruire dans l'ombre._

\- **Non. Le SHIELD a passé une année entière à enquêter sur la quarantaine de bases qui ont explosées en simultanées tout autour du monde durant la nuit du 15 août 2016. Aucunes d'entre elles ont survécus aux déflagrations, pas plus que les agents qui ont été déterrés des débris… Pour ce qu'il en restait, en tout cas. Le département scientifique s'est donc penché sur les corps pour découvrir leur identité et répertorier le nombre total des membres d'HYDRA.**

\- **Il y a quelque chose d'anormal par rapport à ça ?** _Demanda Rhodey._

\- **La majorité d'entre eux ont pu être identifié… Jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas durant le référencement des agents. Et après une longue investigation, nous en avons eu la confirmation… L'espion "Caïn" était toujours en vie.**

Les Avengers furent surpris par la nouvelle. Ils avaient appris l'existence de cet espion mystérieux à travers des messages codés qu'ils ont reçus de sa part leur révélant à chaque fois des données secrètes et des plans de projets de l'organisation criminelle. L'équipe de superhéros croyaient au départ qu'il s'agissait d'un piège et que les informations qu'il leur envoyait étaient fausses, mais au fur et à mesure que la guerre qu'ils menaient contre HYDRA avançait, il apparut que "Caïn" était un allié et non un ennemi. Ils furent mis au courant du dernier message que l'espion a envoyé au SHIELD avant de disparaître lors de cette nuit d'été où l'organisation criminelle a été définitivement annihilée.

\- **Attendez… Vous voulez dire qu'il aurait simulé sa mort ?** _Répliqua Bruce._

\- **En effet, Docteur Banner. Son dernier message crypté était en réalité une diversion pour détourner le regard du SHIELD et effacer sa présence après avoir détruit les dernières bases existantes d'HYDRA. L'Agent Coulson s'est chargé de le retrouver durant l'année qui s'est écoulé… Et il a réussi.**

C'est à ce moment-là que Natasha réalisa que la personne avec qui Nick Fury avait pris rendez-vous était Caïn. Les Avengers retinrent leur souffle.

\- **Entre.** _Demanda le directeur du SHIELD en se retournant en direction de la porte._

La porte s'ouvrit. Des pas discrets résonnèrent dans la pièce, puis une silhouette juvénile au visage neutre et vêtue de gris apparut dans le champ de vision des défenseurs de la Terre. Les adultes s'échangèrent au départ un regard confus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils associent les révélations de Nick Fury au nouveau venu. Les yeux des Avengers s'agrandirent comme ceux d'un gros poisson.

* * *

_La rencontre tant attendue entre notre cher Peter et les Avengers arrive enfin... Comment les héros vont-ils réagir face à l'homme-araignée ?_


	4. Le chat noir

_Bonjour/bonsoir._

_Désolé pour ce long moment de silence, mais je n'allais pas super bien ces derniers temps à cause de quelques crises d'angoisses assez violentes et mes insomnies d'été. Mais bon, ça va mieux maintenant._

_Voici donc la suite d'Émotion Perdue et de la rencontre entre les Avengers et Peter !_

_(Et même si je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de le rappeler, je le fais quand même au cas où : Thomas Flanders est Peter Parker/Spider-Man)_

* * *

Si un jour on aurait dit à Thomas qu'il verrait les Avengers, les plus grands héros de la Terre, avec une expression choquée sur le visage et qu'il en serait le responsable, il aurait simplement roulé les yeux au ciel et ignoré la remarque.

Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qui se présentait à lui à cet instant précis. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, à vrai dire.

Cependant, outre le fait que le groupe de superhéros le dévisagent, le jeune agent fit plus attention aux deux hommes qui se trouvaient près de Hawkeye. Il reconnut facilement les visages des six membres iconiques de l'équipe et du Colonel Rhodes, ami de Tony Stark qui fut plusieurs fois photographié à ses côtés. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'impression de savoir qui était ces personnes.

L'étrange atmosphère qui sembla entourer la salle s'estompa lorsque Scott s'exprima :

\- **Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas très drôle.**

\- **C'est un gamin, Directeur Fury ! Vous vous moquez de nous ?** _S'exclama Steve, ce qui permit aux autres adultes de reprendre leurs esprits._

_Évidemment… Ces réactions étaient à prévoir._ Pensa Thomas en soupirant. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que les Avengers avaient besoin d'une petite « démonstration » de ses pouvoirs pour confirmer les révélations du directeur du SHIELD. Le mutant sortit alors bien en évidence ses bracelets optimisés et tira une toile vers le plafond. Il recula de quelques pas, prit de l'élan et s'envola en l'air, faisant brusquement reculer au passage le groupe de héros, avant de s'accrocher à la paroi luisante. Il avança ensuite à la manière d'une araignée sur cinq mètres, puis il se laissa tomber agilement au sol sans aucune blessure. Thomas se retourna et observa les adultes en remettant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Encore une fois, la surprise se lisait sur leur visage, bien qu'elle fût cette fois plus contrôlée. C'était à ce moment-là que Fury reprit la parole.

\- **Ce garçon est peut-être jeune, mais il est intelligent et capable de se défendre en cas de danger. C'est grâce à ses capacités de hacker que nous avons pu contrecarrer plusieurs projets d'HYDRA et détruire leurs bases. Considérez-le comme un allié de l'organisation.**

\- **Il travaille pour le SHIELD ?** _Demanda Clint d'un air perplexe._

\- **« Coopérer » est un terme plus approprié.**

\- **C'est la même chose.** **Depuis quand vous recrutez des enfants ?** _Répliqua Tony._

\- **Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Mr. Stark, je trouve ça ironique de votre part de dire ça alors que vous avez piraté le système informatique du Pentagone à mon âge.** _S'exprima Thomas pour la première fois depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme. Le milliardaire l'observa d'un air abasourdi, non seulement parce qu'il entendait la voix de l'adolescent mais aussi parce qu'il savait une chose dont seul Rhodey était au courant. Et si ce nouveau venu a pu répondre à la défiance d'Iron Man sans la moindre hésitation en révélant ce genre d'information et pas une autre, ce n'était certainement pas par hasard…

\- **Quoi qu'il en soit, ce petit a été placé sous la protection du SHIELD. Même si HYDRA a été vaincu, il n'est pas impossible que des criminels aux armes anti-mutants continuent de rôder dans l'ombre. Et avant que vous ne me posiez la question : non, il ne rejoint pas le Projet Initiative. Son rôle se limitera à un support arrière durant vos missions. Il aura simplement besoin d'être entraîné pour mieux contrôler ses pouvoirs.**

Un appel retentit soudain aux oreilles de Nick Fury. L'homme appuya sur son oreillette et entendit la voix de l'Agent Hill lui rappelant qu'il devait se rendre à Washington pour une réunion au Triskel. Le directeur de la société secrète quitta alors la salle en annonçant au groupe de héros qu'il leur laissait la responsabilité du jeune agent, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il ne restait plus que les Avengers et Thomas dans la pièce. Les membres de l'équipe se regardèrent au départ d'un air interloqué, puis ils observèrent à nouveau l'adolescent. Ce dernier resta calme et impassible, bien que son esprit s'emballe à l'idée que _nom de dieu, il n'a jamais été aussi près des plus grands héros de la Terre en termes de distance_.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel ni les adultes ni le jeune homme ne savait quoi dire. Ce fut finalement Bruce qui brisa la glace.

\- **Eh bien… Nous avons appris beaucoup de choses en peu de temps, mais je ne crois pas que nous ayons entendu ton prénom. Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

\- … **Thomas Flanders.**

\- **Enchanté, Thomas. Je suis Bruce Banner, docteur et physicien.** _L'adulte s'approcha du jeune homme et lui serra la main._

\- **Je sais. J'ai lu tous vos livres. C'est fascinant, surtout vos recherches sur les rayons gamma.**

Bruce fut surpris. Les gens étaient bien plus au courant de sa transformation en Hulk que de son côté scientifique. Cela l'étonna donc encore plus que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ait pu s'intéresser à ses travaux et les comprendre sans problèmes. Le docteur le remercia avec le sourire, ce à quoi Thomas hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Les autres Avengers se présentèrent à leur tour un par un, dans une ambiance plus détendue. L'homme-araignée put ainsi mettre des noms sur les deux visages qui lui étaient inconnus : Sam Wilson et Scott Lang, respectivement Falcon et Ant-Man. Cependant, bien que les superhéros se montrent polis à son égard, Thomas remarqua vite que Tony, Steve et Natasha gardèrent une certaine méfiance envers lui. Clint était lui aussi quelque peu réservé, mais il se montrait plus ouvert que ses compagnons d'armes.

Le mutant s'y attendait… Il se doutait bien que les Avengers ne feraient pas tout de suite confiance à quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient à peine, surtout que ce dit quelqu'un était un ancien espion à peine majeur ayant été entraîné au piratage et à manier les armes. Même s'il les a aidés à vaincre leur pire ennemi, ses actions n'en étaient pas moins risquées et discutables. Lui-même le savait. De toute façon, Thomas ne comptait pas y changer quoi que ce soit… Il n'était qu'un agent dont le seul service qui lui était demandé était de suivre les ordres de ses nouveaux supérieurs. Si ces derniers estiment qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de lui, il n'aura qu'à partir et redevenir un chat noir. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Une voix retentit soudainement dans la pièce, faisant sortir le jeune homme de ses pensées.

\- **Avengers, je vous informe que le Quinjet est arrivé à New York et devrait atterrir sur la piste d'atterrissage de la Tour dans 5 minutes et 24 secondes.**

Thomas regarda instinctivement vers le plafond comme l'ont fait les résidents du complexe autour de lui, mais il ignorait l'origine de l'étrange voix qui s'était prononcée. Tony remarqua la confusion sur le visage du gamin.

\- **C'est F.R.I.D.A.Y, une intelligence artificielle de ma création. C'est mon assistante virtuelle qui veille sur le bon fonctionnement de la Tour et de l'équipe. Si tu as des questions à lui poser ou si tu requiers son aide, elle te répondra.**

\- **Une intelligence artificielle ? Cool.** _Thomas répondit d'un ton que le milliardaire associa à de l'étonnement. Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant les yeux légèrement agrandi du plus jeune._

\- **Est-ce qu'on les rejoint ou on attend qu'ils viennent ici ?** _Demanda Bruce._

\- **On ferait mieux d'aller les voir tout de suite. On leur présentera Thomas dans le même temps.** _Répondit Rhodey._

Le petit groupe se dirigea donc en direction du sommet du complexe. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, l'adolescent se replongea dans ses pensées et fut intrigué par le fait que les Avengers soient plus nombreux que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux nouvelles véhiculées par les médias et les magazines people, trop pessimistes et sensationnalistes à son goût. Bien entendu, il était au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde à travers les diverses discussions qu'il entendait au Orange Sunset, mais il n'y prêtait jamais réellement attention et les oubliait bien vite. Ceci dit, Thomas se demandait qui pouvaient être ces recrues ayant eu le privilège de combattre aux côtés des défenseurs de la Terre… Il s'avança un peu plus près de Scott, qui lui semblait le plus accessible pour discuter, et chuchota à voix basse :

\- **Mr. Lang, combien êtes-vous dans l'équipe ?**

\- **Treize, en comptant moi, Sam et le Colonel Rhodes.**

\- **Treize ?!** _Thomas se retint de hurler._

\- **Eh oui ! Au départ, moi et Sam étions des membres occasionnels, puis quatre autres personnes sont venues grossir les rangs. Cela va faire maintenant trois ans que nous avons rejoint les Avengers en tant que membres officiels. **_Scott sourit en pensant à la première fois où Steve Rogers était venu en personne le voir pour lui proposer de travailler avec les plus grands héros de la Terre. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette opportunité, mais il ne regretta pas son choix._

\- **Et avec toi, ça va faire quatorze. **_Rajouta Clint, qui profita de cette diversion pour tapoter le dos du jeune homme._

Thomas ne sut comment réagir face au geste de l'archer. Il avait plus l'habitude de ce genre de complicité avec ses amis d'enfance ou Mr. Owen. Il resta silencieux pendant le reste du chemin.

Une fois arrivée sur le toit de la Tour, le Quinjet apparut dans le champ de vision des Avengers. Le véhicule volant se posa sur la piste d'atterrissage à l'extrémité de l'immense building, puis la porte arrière s'ouvrit lentement. Thomas s'avança un peu plus en avant de l'équipe pour apercevoir les nouveaux venus. Son corps se raidit alors instantanément, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent… Un homme aux cheveux blancs et à la tenue grise et bleue descendit la pente, accompagnée d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns portant une longue veste rouge, un chemisier rouge, un pantalon et des bottes noires. Un deuxième homme les suivit, ressemblant physiquement à Steve, aux cheveux bruns mi-longs, chemise bleue, pantalon vert, bottes noires, et doté d'un bras gauche métallique. Une troisième personne finit par se montrer, dont l'élément le plus frappant était sa peau rouge sang, ainsi que le joyau jaune qui ornait son front.

L'homme-araignée n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Des souvenirs vieux de cinq ans refirent surface dans son esprit : ses sessions d'entraînements à HYDRA, le chaos en Sokovie, la libération de deux prisonniers transformés en mutant comme lui… Jamais il n'aurait pensé revoir ceux qui furent autrefois victimes de l'organisation criminelle au crâne rouge. Et pourtant, le destin en a décidé autrement.

Steve s'approcha des nouveaux venus et prit dans ses bras l'homme au bras métallique. Ce dernier réitéra le geste en souriant.

\- **Content de te revoir, Bucky.**

\- **Ça fait du bien de rentrer. **

\- **Comment s'est passé la mission ?** _Demanda Natasha._

\- **Super bien ! On a réussi à repérer les trafiquants d'armes optimisées et démanteler leur réseau. Ils n'ont rien vu venir !** _Répondit l'homme aux cheveux blancs avec un grand sourire._

\- **Nous avons vérifié leurs réserves avant de partir. Elles sont désormais toutes hors services, et les armes ont toutes été détruites.** _Rajouta l'homme à la peau rouge._

\- **Parfait. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés. Bon boulot.** _Captain America félicita la victoire de ses compagnons d'armes._

Le regard de la jeune femme en rouge croisa celui d'une figure juvénile au milieu du groupe de superhéros. À vue de nez, il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, mais son apparence était plutôt robuste pour son âge.

\- **Qui est-ce ?** _Demanda-t-elle curieusement en gardant son regard posé sur Thomas._

L'agent se réveilla soudainement de son état second. La sensation de panique qu'il commençait à sentir au creux de son estomac s'estompa aussi vite que la flamme d'une bougie. C'est vrai… Il avait fait attention à effacer la mémoire de Bucky et des jumeaux après les avoir libéré du contrôle qu'HYDRA exerçait sur eux avec ses seringues remplies d'amnésiques. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas les revoir sombrer dans la violence et le désespoir après les horreurs qu'ils ont subis à cause de l'organisation criminelle. Dans le processus, ils ont fini par l'oublier lui aussi. Ceci dit, Thomas put voir du premier coup d'œil que tous trois semblaient plus épanouis qu'il y a cinq ans. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour le comprendre. Au fond, qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de lui ne lui faisaient pas de peine… Il avait à peine eu une vraie discussion avec Bucky quand il était le Soldat de l'Hiver et n'a quasiment jamais croisé la route des deux sokoviens. Ils étaient des étrangers, l'un pour l'autre.

Après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, Thomas fit le premier pas et s'avança vers elle.

\- **Je m'appelle Thomas Flanders, un mutant aux pouvoirs d'araignées. Le SHIELD m'a chargé de vous aider dans vos missions en tant que membre de support.**

La jeune femme fut au départ surprise par cette réponse, mais elle put lire brièvement dans l'esprit de l'adolescent et comprit vite que ce dernier disait effectivement la vérité. Elle se mit alors à esquisser un sourire et serra la main tendue par l'homme-araignée.

\- **Enchantée de te rencontrer, Thomas. Je m'appelle Wanda Maximoff, plus connue sous le nom de Scarlet Witch.**

\- **Moi, c'est Pietro Maximoff, le frère jumeau de Wanda.** _L'homme aux cheveux blancs serra lui aussi la main de Thomas._ **Mais tu peux aussi m'appeler Quicksilver.**

Pietro se mit à courir à toute vitesse autour des Avengers en moins d'une seconde, laissant traîner derrière lui une forme d'énergie bleue, avant de revenir en face du jeune agent avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- **Tu ne l'as pas vu venir, hein ?**

\- **Honnêtement, un petit peu.** _Répondit Thomas d'un air indifférent. Il savait très bien de quoi était capable Pietro après l'avoir vu courir d'un bout à l'autre de sa petite cellule en Sokovie en moins d'une seconde._

\- **Quoi ?!**

Quelques rires étouffés se firent entendre derrière lui. Le jeune espion crut même entendre Thor murmurer « il a de la répartie, ce petit », mais il n'était pas sûr. Ce fut au tour de l'homme au joyau de se présenter : il se nomme Vision, et l'homme-araignée ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en apprenant qu'il s'agit d'un androïde créé par Mr. Stark et le Docteur Banner. Il aurait juré que c'était un vrai humain vu sa voix et ses expressions faciales plus que naturelles. Malgré tout, l'adolescent ne porta pas attention à ce détail et le considéra comme un membre à part entière de l'équipe. Vint finalement le moment où Thomas et Bucky se retrouvaient face à face… Le super soldat observa le jeune agent d'un œil curieux, ayant la vague sensation d'avoir rencontré un garçon qui lui ressemblait par le passé. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, le regard vide de l'adolescent ne lui était pas étranger, mais il ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un vrai souvenir ou d'une illusion implantée dans son cerveau par HYDRA. Bucky décida d'oublier cette étrange impression et serra poliment la main de Thomas.

\- **Je suis Bucky Barnes, connu sous le nom de White Wolf. Enchanté, Thomas.**

\- **Enchanté.**

Après ces brèves présentations, il fut décidé que les Avengers rédigèrent un rapport de la mission pour le transmettre au SHIELD. Tony proposa alors à Thomas de le conduire dans une chambre qu'il peut occuper à la tour le temps qu'ils règlent l'affaire, ce que l'intéressé accepta d'un hochement de la tête. Les deux hommes traversèrent les longs couloirs du complexe, et l'agent en profita pour mémoriser les différentes pièces que lui présentaient le milliardaire, notamment les salles d'entraînements et les laboratoires. Ils arrivèrent finalement à un étage privé où résidaient les superhéros. Il disposait d'un grand salon commun ainsi que d'un escalier menant aux chambres des Avengers. Chacun avait son espace personnel composé d'un lit, un bureau, un placard et une salle de bain. Tony mena le jeune homme vers une chambre du même modèle, la seule qui ne possédait pas de logo sur la porte. Elle ressemblait à la chambre que Thomas occupait dans son petit appartement de Brooklyn, propre et épurée, bien que plus spacieuse.

\- **Nous y sommes, petit. Désolé si la pièce est un peu vide, mais on ne s'attendait pas à avoir un nouveau venu aujourd'hui.** _Tony se frotta l'arrière du cou par réflexe._

\- **Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose.** _Répondit Thomas en s'asseyant sur le lit._

\- **Hm… **_Le génie s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte._** Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es à l'étage où tous les Avengers sont réunis. Si tu veux parler à l'un d'entre nous, on est juste à côté. Ma chambre est entre celles de Natasha et Clint, mais j'occupe généralement un étage à part.**

\- **Pour ne pas être dérangé lorsque vous êtes à votre labo ?**

\- **Entre autre chose, oui.**

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- **Au fait, puisqu'on est seul, j'aimerais te demander… Comment tu as su que j'avais hacké le Pentagone ? Je n'ai raconté cette histoire qu'à Rhodey quand on était à la MIT.**

Thomas laissa écouler quelques secondes avant de répondre. Le milliardaire ne semblait visiblement pas lui en vouloir d'avoir révélé cette anecdote devant ses compagnons d'armes - probablement parce que ces derniers se seraient doutés que Tony Stark ait pu réaliser une chose pareille, mais il resta tout de même prudent.

\- **HYDRA possédait une base de données spécialement conçue pour répertorier toutes les informations sur les personnes qu'ils jugeaient dangereuses pour eux. Ils avaient tout un dossier sur vous et votre passé. C'est en piratant leur cœur informatique que j'ai pu découvrir ça.**

\- **Tch… Quelle bande de salopards. **_Grogna Tony._

\- **Je ne vous le fait pas dire.**

De nouveau, le silence tomba dans la chambre. Tony observa du coin de l'œil le garçon assis sur le lit : droit, immobile, les mains jointes sur les genoux, la tête légèrement baissée, ses cheveux bruns et bouclés dissimulant son regard fuyant. Le génie crut au départ que l'adolescent était introverti, mais à mesure qu'il le regardait, il se rendit compte que Natasha se comportait également de cette façon. Etant une espionne professionnelle et un assassin redoutable, il était naturel qu'elle ne montre aucune émotion et reste muette la plupart du temps. Voir ce type de manières chez un gamin aussi jeune tout en sachant l'histoire des jumeaux Maximoff avant leur intégration dans l'équipe le fit petit à petit réaliser que lui et Caïn était effectivement la même personne, aussi improbable que cette idée pouvait être.

Tony s'apprêta à parler de nouveau, mais F.R.I.D.A.Y l'interrompit dans son élan.

\- **Monsieur, les Avengers sont à la salle de réunion et s'apprêtent à commencer le débriefing de la mission. Votre présence est demandée.**

\- **J'arrive.** _Répondit Tony en regardant le plafond, avant de s'adresser à Thomas._ **Je vais y aller, gamin. Ça va aller pour toi de rester ici ?**

\- **Oui, Mr. Stark.**

\- **Bon.**

Tony hésita un instant à laisser le mutant, puis il finit par s'en aller en fermant la porte derrière lui. Thomas se retrouvait désormais seul dans la grande chambre. Le jeune homme soupira, retira ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le lit. Il pouvait très bien hacker l'ordinateur qui se situait sur le bureau pour écouter la réunion des Avengers ou visiter discrètement les chambres des héros, mais il n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie. L'adolescent fixa alors le plafond par habitude, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que personne ne le regardait. Aucun bruit n'était audible autour de lui : pas de gouttes d'eau tombant dans la douche, pas de pas dans les couloirs, pas de crissement du lit. Rien. La pièce toute entière baignait dans un silence total. L'homme-araignée n'avait rien contre ça, au contraire cela lui faisait du bien de se retrouver dans un environnement calme après une journée trop bruyante au Orange Sunset. Mais rester trop longtemps sans sons lui rappelait la cellule grise dans laquelle il a été enfermé à Ichor, sans possibilité de s'enfuir… Et cela l'angoissait. Thomas sortit alors son MP3 de la poche de son manteau et mit ses écouteurs.

\- **F.R.I.D.A.Y, tu peux baisser un peu la lumière, s'il-te-plaît ?**

\- **Oui, Mr. Flanders.** _L'IA s'exécuta et la luminosité de la chambre se dissipa légèrement._

\- **Merci.**

\- **Voulez-vous que je vous prévienne si quelqu'un approche de la chambre ?**

\- **Si possible, oui. **_Le jeune homme avait une super-ouïe, donc il pouvait facilement entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, même avec ses écouteurs aux oreilles._

\- **Entendu. **_La voix de F.R.I.D.A.Y était calme et rassurante._

Thomas choisit une piste relaxante parmi son répertoire, puis il se laissa bercer par la musique. La mélodie envoûtante et mystérieuse lui fit progressivement fermer les yeux et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Son corps était immobile.

Sa respiration était le seul bruit qui parvint à ses oreilles.

Aucun rêve ne se dessina dans son esprit. Tout ce qu'il voyait était un monde blanc, sans forme ni distance. Il avait la vague sensation de reposer sur un "sol", mais rien de plus. Si cela pouvait désarçonner n'importe quel adolescent de son âge, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Thomas… Ce genre de "vision" était fréquent lorsqu'il dormait. Il avait cessé de s'échapper dans des illusions éphémères depuis qu'HYDRA l'a enlevé. Il ne se souvenait même plus à quand remonte la dernière fois qu'il a eu un rêve concret. Après avoir passé plusieurs années de sa vie à sacrifier son sommeil pour survivre au point d'en devenir insomniaque, les jours où il passa une nuit paisible pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment s'il aimait ou détestait cette période de la journée : d'un côté son enfance a été réduite en cendres durant une nuit d'été, mais de l'autre côté il a retrouvé la liberté durant cette même nuit d'été. Quoi qu'il en soit, Thomas appréciait ces moments où il pouvait se reposer et penser à lui-même, même si ce n'était que pour deux ou trois heures.

Le mutant ouvrit alors doucement les yeux. Il mit un peu de temps à s'habituer à la lumière de la chambre, mais il reconnut la couleur métallique du plafond. Lorsque ses sens furent plus éveillés, il remarqua que son MP3 s'était éteint et la musique arrêtée. Thomas poussa un petit soupir, puis rangea le petit objet dans la poche de son manteau. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait totalement oublié de l'enlever avant de s'endormir. Au moins, ça l'aura tenu chaud. Le jeune homme se releva doucement puis s'étira.

\- **Salut, F.R.I.** _S'exprima Thomas d'une voix encore somnolente._

\- **Bonjour, Mr. Flanders.** _Répondit l'intelligence artificielle presque immédiatement._

\- **J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ?**

-** Vous avez dormi pendant deux heures et trente minutes, et ce repos vous a semblé bénéfique.**

\- **C'est vrai.** _Affirma le garçon en finissant de s'étirer._

\- **Mr. Stark et les Avengers continuent leur réunion et devrait avoir fini dans un peu moins de trente minutes.**

\- **Compris. Merci, F.R.I.D.A.Y.**

\- **À votre service, Mr. Flanders.** _Rétorqua la voix robotique._

Thomas se réajusta sur le lit pour reposer son dos sur le mur, puis il sortit son portable et se mit à écrire sur son bloc-notes pour passer le temps. Etant donné que ses amis étaient actuellement en train de travailler, leur envoyer un message n'était pas possible. Alors il posa des mots sur ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, que ce soit des pensées volatiles ou bien des idées d'améliorations pour son uniforme d'espion et ses bracelets optimisés.

Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte toquée trois fois.

\- **Thomas ? Tu es là ?** _Demanda une voix masculine de l'autre côté de l'encadrement rectangulaire._

\- **Non, sur Tatooine.**

La porte s'ouvrit, et Tony apparut dans la chambre. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant puis le milliardaire s'assit sur le lit.

\- **Désolé de t'avoir laissé en plan comme ça.** **Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?**

\- **Non, ça va.**

\- **Mr. Flanders a dormi pendant votre absence, monsieur.** _Répondit F.R.I.D.A.Y._

\- **Ah bon ?** _Tony leva un sourcil, ce qui n'échappa pas à Thomas._

\- **Quoi ? Vous vous êtes imaginé que je vous ai espionné durant votre briefing ? Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça. De toute façon, si j'avais tenté quoi que ce soit, F.R.I.D.A.Y vous aurait immédiatement averti et il y a de grandes chances pour que vous m'ayez botté les fesses. Pour une première rencontre, ça ne l'aurait pas trop fait.**

\- **… Tu es particulier, comme garçon.** _Avoua Tony d'un air détaché, bien qu'on puisse entendre une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix._

Le jeune homme observa le génie sans répondre.

Le génie indiqua à Thomas qu'ils étaient tous réunis au salon et qu'il pouvait venir les rejoindre s'il le voulait. L'agent hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, suivant Tony jusqu'à la grande pièce. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le champ de vision des Avengers, ces derniers levèrent les yeux vers les nouveaux venus, ce qui fit baisser la tête du plus jeune par réflexe. Le milliardaire s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Rhodey et Bruce, tandis que Thomas prit le seul fauteuil restant à proximité de Steve, Pietro et Wanda.

L'adolescent fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur sa respiration, mais le regard intense des plus grands héros de la Terre posés sur lui le fit avoir des sueurs froides, encore plus que lors de son entretien avec Nick Fury. C'était encore plus impressionnant que de les voir se battre à la télévision. Cependant, Thomas reprit rapidement son calme… Il avait l'habitude d'être dévisagé par des adultes. Les chefs d'HYDRA s'étaient comportés de la même manière envers lui lorsqu'ils ont commencés à perdre le contrôle de leurs opérations. Même s'il avait sauvé la vie de Bucky et des jumeaux Maximoff, cela ne changeait pas le fait que ses actions étaient illégales et à hauts risques. De plus, son statut d'ancien espion et de hacker le rendait plus soupçonnable qu'autre chose. Voir dans le jeu de Nick Fury n'a pas été compliqué, mais Thomas savait qu'il ne pourrait pas berner Black Widow et White Wolf. Scarlet Witch était elle aussi une menace potentielle à cause de ses pouvoirs de télépathie qui lui permettrait de lire dans son esprit. Mentir était inutile contre ces trois-là. Alors le mutant décida de faire comme il a toujours fait : il répondra honnêtement aux questions que les Avengers lui poseront sans pour autant révéler qui il est réellement. Il n'était qu'un agent anonyme à qui on demande de faire son travail, et rien de plus.

\- **Donc, Thomas Flanders…** _S'exprima Tony en s'adressant au jeune homme._ **On a pas mal de questions à te poser.**

\- **J'imagine.** _Répondit le concerné d'un air neutre._

\- **D'où est-ce que tu viens ?** _Demanda Steve._

\- **Brooklyn.**

\- **Oh ?** _Un sourire apparut sur le visage du Captain._

\- **Un autre petit gars de Brooklyn, hein ?** _Remarqua Bucky, un sourire plus discret aux lèvres en se rappelant de l'époque où Steve était encore un jeune gringalet avant sa transformation en super-soldat._

\- **En fait, je suis né au Queens, mais j'ai grandi à Brooklyn.**

\- **Et tu as quel âge ?** _Demanda Scott._

\- **Seize ans.**

\- **Seize ? Tu as l'air d'en avoir treize !** _S'exclama Sam._

Thomas leva un sourcil et observa Sam d'un air exaspéré. Dieu qu'il détestait qu'on fasse ce genre de remarque. Falcon remarqua son exaspération et rigola doucement.

\- **Ça va, ça va, je rigole.**

Plusieurs questions s'ensuivirent, et Thomas répondit à la majorité d'entre elles par des phrases courtes. Les Avengers apprirent ainsi l'existence de son lieu de travail, ses quinze collègues et son patron Cameron Owen - sans rentrer dans plus de détails que l'évocation de leurs noms. C'est alors que le mutant remarqua que Natasha était la seule qui n'avait pas encore parlé durant cet interrogatoire. Il se doutait qu'elle écoutait attentivement ses paroles, mais son silence l'effraya bien plus que d'être confronté au regard inhumain d'un chef d'HYDRA.

Et puis…

\- **Pourquoi as-tu pris contact avec le SHIELD, et qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à nous aider à vaincre HYDRA ?**

_Elle ne perd le nord._ Pensa Thomas, qui s'attendait à ce que ce genre de remarque finisse par tomber. Il soupira par réflexe, puis s'affaissa d'un air las sur le fauteuil.

\- **J'ai appris très tôt à maîtriser l'informatique et le piratage. Comme j'étais orphelin et que je n'avais rien à perdre, je passais mes journées à m'infiltrer dans des centaines de bases de données à travers le monde. C'est par un piratage non calculé que j'ai découvert l'existence d'HYDRA, puis par extension de leur ennemi : le SHIELD. Il ne fut pas compliqué de me renseigner sur la nature des deux organisations en fouillant leurs cœurs informatiques. J'ai été répugné de voir de quoi était capable HYDRA pour accomplir ses objectifs, allant jusqu'à changer les gens en cobaye et de sacrifier des vies… Alors j'ai voulu les éliminer pour leur faire payer de leurs crimes. Mais je savais que je ne pourrais rien faire contre eux tout seul… Et comme moi et le SHIELD avions un objectif commun, j'ai décidé de jouer le rôle de parasite pour permettre à vous et au Directeur Fury de les vaincre. La suite, vous la connaissez.**

Même si la réalité était quelque peu déformée, chaque mot qui sortit de la bouche de Thomas était vrai. La vengeance fut la seule chose qui lui permit de supporter ces quatre longues années d'horreur et de stress permanent sous les griffes d'HYDRA. Il avait manipulé les deux organisations secrètes pour cette seule et unique raison, c'était un fait. Il ne se cherchait aucune excuse pour ça.

\- **Mais comment tu as fait pour ne pas te faire prendre pendant tout ce temps ?** _Demanda Vision, estomaqué de voir qu'un garçon aussi jeune ait pu survivre si longtemps à l'une des pires organisations criminelles du monde._

\- **Personne ne chercherait à éliminer quelqu'un qui n'existe pas.** _Fut la seule réponse de l'homme-araignée._

Un silence s'installa. Les superhéros s'observèrent les uns les autres, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre en une journée ni comment relancer la conversation, ce que le mutant remarqua très vite.

\- **Si j'ai accepté d'être un agent du SHIELD, c'est parce que j'ai une dette envers le Directeur Fury.** _Thomas omit volontairement le fait que le colonel avait également une dette envers lui._ **Mais je ne suis pas idiot… Je sais qu'il tient à me garder sous étroite surveillance. J'ai accepté son offre uniquement pour ne pas m'attirer de problèmes. De toute façon, je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je ne jouerai pas les soldats aveuglément loyaux. Je ne ferai rien contre le SHIELD, mais en échange il me laisse libre.**

\- **Heh… On dirait qu'on a un Mini-Stark avec nous.** _Ricana Rhodey tout en observant son meilleur ami._

\- **Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, McBear.** _S'offusqua faussement Tony._

Les Avengers rigolèrent de bon cœur face à la remarque du milliardaire. Cependant, Thomas resta stoïque, bien que son regard laisse deviner sa perplexité. Certes, il était un génie et savait créer des inventions complexes à partir de métaux inconnus ou avancés, mais il était loin d'être un Mini-Stark. En tout cas, il ne se considérait pas comme tel. L'équipe de superhéros et l'homme-araignée discutèrent ensuite longuement par rapport à sa situation d'hébergement, et il apparut plus simple que l'agent reste habiter à la Tour - ce qui ne surprit absolument pas l'adolescent aux vues de son énième soupir et son air indifférent.

Le temps passa, et la nuit finit par tomber. Les résidents du complexe décidèrent de préparer le dîner ensemble. Steve, Bucky, Sam et Vision s'occupèrent des repas, tandis que le reste de l'équipe aménagèrent le salon pour installer tout le monde à table. Une fois les ajustements terminés, Clint et Scott invitèrent l'adolescent à jouer une partie sur Mario Kart le temps que le dîner arrive. Thomas se demanda pendant un cours instant si ces deux-là étaient vraiment des superhéros ou des grands enfants, mais il accepta la proposition malgré tout. Cela le fit d'ailleurs rire intérieurement de voir la mine surprise et décomposée de Ant-Man lorsqu'il perdait. Ce fut après la quatrième victoire du gamin que Captain America annonça que le dîner était servi. Les Avengers s'assirent donc chacun à une chaise : Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Scott, Pietro et Wanda se trouvaient du côté gauche de la table, Tony, Rhodey, Sam, Vision et Bucky sur le côté droit, et enfin Steve et Thor étaient aux extrémités de la table. Thomas s'assit donc à la seule place libre près de White Wolf et du dieu asgardien. Les adultes entamèrent plusieurs discussions pendant le repas, principalement autour du gouvernement et de leurs missions. L'adolescent s'était simplement contenté de manger en silence, dégustant ses spaghettis bolognaises d'une oreille sourde.

Une fois le dîner terminé, il était presque vingt-deux heures. Les Avengers repartirent chacun dans leur chambre, et Thomas revint dans la pièce qu'il a occupé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le jeune homme soupira et enleva enfin ses affaires qui commençaient à lui tenir trop chaud. Il partit ensuite vers la salle de bain, où il découvrit avec surprise qu'un pyjama y a été déposé.

\- **Mr. Stark m'a chargé de vous livrer un vêtement de nuit pour ce soir.** _Répliqua F.R.I.D.A.Y en anticipant la question de l'agent._

\- **… C'est gentil.** _Thomas ne prit même pas la peine de se demander à qui appartenait le pyjama du moment qu'il dormait dans des vêtements confortables._

Le jeune homme prit son temps pour profiter d'une bonne douche revigorante, puis il se changea pour mettre le pyjama composé d'une chemise noire unie et d'un pantalon gris foncé et s'allongea sur le lit. Thomas en profita pour brancher son MP3 et son téléphone sur la multiprise proche la table de chevet avant de s'emmitoufler sous les couvertures chaudes. La fatigue commença à le prendre presque instantanément.

\- **F.R.I.D.A.Y, tu peux éteindre les lumières, s'il-te-plaît ?**

\- **Oui, Mr. Flanders.** _L'intelligence artificielle s'exécuta, et la chambre fut plongée dans le noir._

\- **Merci. T'es super cool, comme intelligence artificielle.**

\- **Je vous remercie. Passez une bonne nuit, Mr. Flanders.**

Sur ces derniers mots, Thomas se tourna du côté du mur et sortit délicatement son pendentif en cristal pour l'observer entre ses mains. Une faible lueur scintilla à l'intérieur du joyau, telle une flamme frêle allumée sur une bougie. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour le jeune homme de voir ce genre de lumière émanée de son collier, mais c'était la première fois depuis plus d'un an qu'il vit son cristal émettre un rayonnement. Se pourrait-il que le destin lui réserve quelque chose… ? Après plusieurs secondes de contemplation qui sembla s'écouler en minutes, Thomas secoua doucement la tête, rangea son pendentif sous sa chemise et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller au sommeil.

_Je ne suis pas un être exceptionnel. Je suis un chat noir._


	5. Premier jour

_Hey. Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ?_

_Non, je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire. J'ai toujours envie d'écrire la suite des aventures de Peter. Mais ces derniers mois furent très compliqués mentalement pour moi… Entre des phases dépressives persistantes et mes études, j'avais du mal à ne serait-ce poser mes mains sur le clavier. J'ai réussi malgré tout à m'en sortir et maintenant je vais bien._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_(Et comme ça faisait longtemps, petite piqûre de rappel : Thomas Flanders est Peter Parker)_

* * *

Les yeux de Thomas se perdirent autour de sa chambre plongée dans le noir. Le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet indiquait cinq heures du matin.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme se réveillait si tôt. Cela lui arrivait fréquemment lorsqu'il était prisonnier d'HYDRA. Il n'était pas rare que des agents de l'organisation criminelle reçoivent une visite nocturne de leurs supérieurs pour être « convoqué » dans des locaux isolés, qui n'était qu'un simple prétexte pour se débarrasser d'eux dans le secret absolu. Ainsi, chaque bruit de pas qui se rapprochait de sa cellule était une source d'angoisse qui retourna le ventre de l'ancien espion. Son instinct de survie le maintenait constamment éveillé et sur ses gardes, ce qui lui fit développer au fil du temps une insomnie chronique. Même après avoir retrouvé sa liberté, Thomas avait du mal à dormir plus de six heures d'affilées sans être perturbé par un cauchemar ou son sens de l'araignée.

Le jeune homme finit par soupirer, lassé de fixer le plafond. Il se releva lentement du lit puis il enfila une veste noire et ses chaussures. Thomas se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, constatant sans surprise qu'il était le seul à être debout. Il se demanda pendant un court instant s'il devait profiter d'avoir la pièce pour lui seul pour prendre son petit-déjeuner tranquillement, mais il décida finalement de prendre son repas avec les autres résidents de la Tour. Le mutant but tout de même un jus d'orange, puis il emprunta les conduits d'aération situés au plafond pour se rendre au sommet du complexe. Une fois arrivé à destination, le jeune homme s'assit par terre, les jambes croisées, et contempla le soleil illuminer les immenses buildings de Manhattan d'une teinte rosée, les faisant ressembler à des géants de fer s'élevant dans le ciel. L'atmosphère majestueuse qui se dégageait de son nouvel environnement contrastait avec l'aura mystique et intimiste que Thomas avait l'habitude de voir à Brooklyn, mais cela ne le déplut pas.

Le mutant observa ainsi le jour se lever dans un silence apaisant. Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation, Thomas pensa qu'il était temps de rejoindre les Avengers pour le petit-déjeuner. Il reprit de nouveau les conduits d'aération pour retourner dans sa chambre, retira ses chaussures et partit au salon en laissant sa veste reposer sur ses épaules. L'odeur familière d'œufs au plat et de toast se faufila vers ses narines, ce qui lui rappela l'ambiance chaleureuse du Orange Sunset. Le jeune homme vit Steve et Bucky de dos en train de préparer le repas à la cuisine, tandis que le reste de l'équipe de superhéros étaient assis à la table à manger.

\- **Bonjour, Thomas.** _Dit Rhodey en souriant au jeune homme. Les autres Avengers tournèrent la tête vers sa direction._

\- **Bonjour.** _Répondit poliment l'adolescent._

\- **Tu as bien dormi ?** _Demanda Scott._

\- **Plutôt bien, oui.** _Thomas ne voulait pas leur révéler qu'il était insomniaque, et tourna la tête par réflexe._

\- **Allons, ne sois pas timide, mon jeune ami ! Viens t'asseoir et te remplir la panse avec nous !** _Thor offrit un grand sourire au benjamin du groupe et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui._

Thomas, au départ hésitant, finit par s'asseoir entre le dieu du tonnerre et Hawkeye. Ce fut à ce moment que Steve et Bucky arrivèrent avec le petit-déjeuner. Les deux super-soldats saluèrent amicalement le nouveau venu, que le jeune mutant rendit poliment. Les Avengers mangèrent ainsi dans le calme, discutant de plusieurs sujets. Thomas restait hors des bavardages autour de lui et dégusta son repas en silence, n'ayant pas l'habitude de parler avec des adultes - à l'exception de Mr. Owen. Mais alors qu'il pensait avoir réussi à s'effacer…

\- **Au fait, Thomas, d'où viennent tes pouvoirs ?** _Demanda Bruce à l'homme-araignée._

_Et merde._ Pensa l'adolescent, se sentant anxieux à cause des nombreux pairs d'yeux qui se sont soudainement tournés vers sa direction. Il laissa passer quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis il soupira brièvement.

\- **… Je me suis fait mordre par une araignée radioactive.**

\- **Ouh… Ça a dû faire mal.** _Répondit Pietro en grimaçant._

\- **Это точно.** _L'accent russe lui échappa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte._

Un silence s'installa. Natasha regarda le mutant avec de grands yeux, de même que Bucky et les jumeaux Maximoff. Thomas se rappela alors qu'il avait complètement oublié de leur dire qu'il était polyglotte.

\- **Tu parles russe ?** _Demanda Natasha._

\- **да****.** _Répondit l'ancien espion en hochant la tête. _**Je suis polyglotte.**

\- **Combien de langues sais-tu parler ?** _S'interrogea Tony._

\- **Six : français, russe, italien, japonais, allemand et portugais.**

\- **Eh bien ! Tu es plus doué que tu en as l'air, petit !** _Clint afficha un grand sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux de Thomas._

\- **… J'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait pour communiquer avec le monde extérieur.**

De nouveau le silence. Les Avengers se regardèrent d'un air pensif et quelque peu confus… Le calme et la maturité dont faisait preuve l'adolescent désarçonna le groupe de superhéros. Ce dernier semblait choisir soigneusement ses mots pour répondre à leurs questions, à la fois claires en termes d'informations mais cryptées lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de lui-même ou de ses expériences passées. Même Wanda, pourtant habituée à lire les gens autour d'elle comme dans un livre ouvert, n'arrive pas à savoir qui se cache derrière ce masque impassible. Ce moment de flottement dura quelques secondes, puis l'atmosphère se détendit petit à petit.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, les résidents de la Tour nettoyèrent ensemble les assiettes et les ustensiles de cuisine avant de les ranger à leur place dans les étagères. Chacun repartit ensuite à ses occupations : Tony devait assister à une réunion pour Stark Industries avec Pepper, Pietro et Wanda sortirent se promener à New York, Bruce partit faire des expérimentations en compagnie de Vision, Clint se fit convoquer par Nick Fury pour faire son rapport de sa dernière mission en solitaire, et Scott, Rhodey et Sam partirent en direction de Greenwich pour surveiller toute action suspecte. Ne restait plus dans le grand salon que Steve, Bucky, Natasha et Thomas. L'adolescent était assis sur un fauteuil à l'écart en train de regarder l'extérieur à travers une fenêtre. Rien ne vint perturber son courant de pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Thomas releva frénétiquement la tête et aperçut le regard de Bucky, visiblement surpris par la rapidité de réaction du jeune homme.

\- **Oh, excuse-moi Thomas. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.** _Dit le super soldat en retirant sa main._

\- **… Non, ce n'est pas grave. Qu'y a-t-il ?**

\- **Moi, Steve et Natasha avons prévu de s'entraîner ensemble. On pensait que ce serait bien de te faire participer à notre séance pour que l'on évalue ton niveau au combat et voir comment tu utilises tes capacités.**

Thomas resta silencieux. Il se souvint des entraînements éreintants qu'HYDRA lui avaient imposés en dépit du fait qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Aucun traitement de faveur ne lui a été accordé : soit il supportait la pression militaire, soit il y passait. Combat au corps-à-corps, auto-défense, maniements d'armes… Le mutant n'avait pas d'autres choix que de pousser son corps et son esprit au-delà de ses limites. Les entraînements à la dure ne lui posaient pas plus de problèmes que ça.

L'adolescent hocha alors la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- **D'accord.**

\- **Très bien. Alors allons-y.**

Les quatre résidents se rendirent vers l'ascenseur et descendirent les étages jusqu'à arriver à une immense salle d'entraînement, aussi grande que leur quartier privé. Thomas ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux et de contempler la pièce dans ses moindres recoins. Même la plus grande infrastructure sportive d'HYDRA dont il avait de vagues souvenirs paraissait minuscule comparée à ce lieu high tech. L'espion se reprit vite en main et suivit Captain America et ses compagnons vers une zone couverte de tapis rembourrés. Ils retirèrent tous leurs chaussures et accessoires contraignant leurs mouvements, puis Steve fit signe à Thomas de lui faire face. Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans un mot.

\- **Bien.** _Dit le Captain_. **Nous allons commencer par un combat de cinq minutes. Ton but sera de parer mes coups, puis d'essayer de me faire tomber à terre.**

\- **Entendu.** _Répondit simplement le mutant._

Thomas et Steve prirent une grande inspiration, puis ils se mirent en position de combat. L'atmosphère silencieuse de la salle de sport devint alors plus sérieuse et pesante… Lorsque Natasha lança le chronomètre, le super soldat fut le premier à bouger et s'élança vers le jeune homme. Thomas resta immobile, analysant méthodiquement les mouvements de son adversaire, puis il esquiva d'un geste vif le coup de poing de Steve grâce à son sens de l'araignée, lui attrapa le bras et le fit renverser avec force vers le sol. Captain America atterrit de tout son poids sur le tapis, heureusement sans se blesser durant sa chute, bien qu'il ressente de légers picotements à son bras droit.

Les trois adultes observèrent Thomas d'un air médusé… Le jeune agent venait de mettre à terre le symbole de l'Amérique en moins de deux minutes, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un criminel de bas étage. Ses gestes avaient été précis et rapides, ne laissant aucune ouverture possible pour contre-attaquer. Seul Bucky avait jusqu'alors accompli l'exploit de faire vaciller Captain America en combat rapproché. Et pourtant, même dépourvu du Sérum du Super Soldat, la force surhumaine de l'homme-araignée était suffisamment puissante pour se battre d'égal à égal avec eux.

Après un moment de silence et une fois la surprise passée, Steve se releva, regardant Thomas d'un air intrigué.

\- **Pas mal ! Tu te débrouilles bien.** _Complimenta le Captain._ **Un petit conseil : une fois que tu tiens ton adversaire, abaisse-le vers le bas de ton corps et assène-lui un coup au visage avec ton genou pour le sonner.**

\- **Compris, je ferais ça la prochaine fois.**

Natasha remit le chronomètre et annonça un nouveau match. Steve se jeta à nouveau sur Thomas, qui cette fois-ci s'élança lui aussi dans sa direction. Le Captain asséna des coups de poings au mutant, mais ce dernier les esquiva et les para tous un à un. Lorsqu'une ouverture se présenta, l'agent du SHIELD attrapa de nouveau le bras de Steve, le fit descendre vers le sol, puis arrêta son adversaire pour le frapper au visage avec son genou avant de le relâcher et le laisser tomber sur le tapis. Encore une fois, les trois Avengers furent pris de court par la spontanéité du geste de l'adolescent… Sans la moindre démonstration, Thomas avait parfaitement reproduit le conseil que lui avait donné le super soldat. Natasha n'eut pas besoin de plusieurs séquences pour comprendre que le jeune homme possédait une intelligence exceptionnelle.

\- **Wow…** _Steve frotta sa joue rougie par le coup après s'être relevé._ **Tu apprends vite.**

\- **Merci. Et désolé pour le coup.**

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, il a supporté des frappes plus fortes que ça.** _Répondit Natasha en plaisantant._

Plusieurs combats s'ensuivirent pendant une heure et demie. Thomas continua d'enchaîner les esquives et les coups bien placés, et réussit la plupart du temps à trouver des parades aux actions de ses adversaires. Il parvint même à arrêter un coup de poing métallique de Bucky avec une seule main, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre le concerné. Le mutant eut cependant beaucoup plus de mal à prévoir les mouvements de Black Widow : tous deux étaient des espions, et l'esprit comptait bien plus que les poings pour vaincre son opposant. C'est pour cela que Thomas ne se reposait jamais uniquement sur son sens de l'araignée et restait concentré sur son adversaire jusqu'au bout. Arrêter de réfléchir signifiait une défaite certaine. Ainsi, les matchs entre lui et l'espionne duraient plus longtemps qu'avec les deux super soldats.

_Elle est forte…_ Pensa l'homme-araignée. _Très forte. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est devenue une Avengers._

Après un dernier combat que Black Widow remporta, Thomas lâcha un énorme soupir. Sa tête était légèrement engourdie et sa respiration était courte et rapide. Il essuya les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient son front avec sa main, tout en reprenant son souffle. Natasha remarqua son état et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- **Tu te bats bien, Thomas.** _La voix de la jeune femme était bienveillante._ **Tes gestes sont efficaces et tu analyses vite la situation pour en tirer parti. C'est très bien.**

\- **… Merci, Ms. Romanoff.** _Répondit Thomas d'une voix discrète, peu habitué à être complimenté._

\- **Tu t'es déjà battu auparavant ?** _Demanda Steve._

\- **Quelque fois, mais rarement longtemps. Et c'était surtout des cas de légitime défense.**

\- **Hm…** **Je vois.**

Natasha devint alors pensive. Pour quelqu'un qui ne se bat pas beaucoup, le jeune garçon possédait un niveau plus que correct pour son âge. Même en ayant conscience de leur différence d'expérience, Thomas a été capable de lui tenir tête pendant plusieurs minutes sans flancher, ce qu'aucun agent du SHIELD fraîchement recruté n'a réussi à accomplir. Ses mouvements, ses réflexes, sa vitesse, son comportement réfléchi et spontané… Tout était trop bien calculé pour n'être que le résultat de sa seule nature de mutant. Il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux chez l'adolescent qui intriguait l'espionne.

Après avoir repris des forces et s'être hydraté, le petit groupe continua à pratiquer des exercices pendant trois heures. Les trois Avengers purent constater de l'ampleur de la force surhumaine de Thomas en demandant à ce dernier de donner un coup de poing dans un sac de sable sans se retenir… Le sac fut projeté en une fraction de secondes de l'autre côté de la salle d'entraînement, s'éclatant contre le mur en laissant s'échapper l'intérieur de son contenu. Même Thomas fut surprit de la violence de l'impact passé l'adrénaline. Les adultes comprenaient mieux comment l'homme-araignée était capable de supporter les attaques de deux supers soldats sans trembler. Les défis que relevait le jeune apprenti gagnèrent en intensité au fur et à mesure, mais il parvint à les surmonter une par une.

Et au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, le ventre de Thomas émit des gargouillis. Le concerné détourna instinctivement le regard lorsque ses supérieurs se rendirent compte du son. Steve regarda sa montre et vit que l'heure du déjeuner approchait.

\- **Bon, je pense qu'on peut arrêter l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. **

\- **Oui.** _Dit Bucky._ **On ferait mieux de commencer à préparer le repas.**

\- **F.R.I.D.A.Y, préviens les membres de l'équipe de se réunir à l'étage privé.** _Demanda Natasha._

\- **Tout de suite, Ms. Romanoff.** _Répondit l'intelligence artificielle._

\- **Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier, Thomas ?** _Questionna Steve._

\- **Hum… Je mange à peu près tout, donc ça devrait aller.**

\- **Des ailes de poulets te conviendraient ?**

\- **Oui, j'aime bien.**

\- **Super !**

Steve, Bucky, Natasha et Thomas remirent alors leurs affaires et sortirent de la salle d'entraînement pour remonter dans leur quartier privé. Les deux super soldats s'attelèrent à la cuisine, la jeune femme partit se changer dans sa chambre et l'adolescent s'assit sur un fauteuil, sortit son MP3, mit ses écouteurs et écouta de la musique. Le monde autour de lui s'effaça petit à petit, tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent lentement à mesure que la mélodie à ses oreilles le détend. Soudain, alors que les dernières notes de musique s'arrêtèrent, Thomas sentit quelque chose se poser sur son visage. Il constata avec surprise que des mains obstruaient sa vue.

\- **Qui est-ce ?** _Demanda une voix masculine de manière amusée._

L'agent du SHIELD resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Il réfléchit à qui pouvait appartenir la voix… Son timbre n'était pas aussi grave que celui de Tony ou Thor. Cela ne pouvait pas être Clint ou Scott non plus, car ils n'étaient pas encore rentrés à la Tour. Puis son ouïe fine lui fit comprendre qu'une autre personne se tenait à ses côtés. En procédant rapidement par élimination, Thomas finit alors par répondre :

\- **Quicksilver ?**

\- **Bingo !** _Pietro retira ses mains des yeux du gamin pour les reposer sur ses épaules._

Thomas retira ses écouteurs et releva la tête pour croiser le regard des jumeaux Maximoff. Ces derniers lui souriaient, de la même manière que Leon et Phoebe lorsqu'ils l'ont approchés pour la première fois à l'orphelinat. En les regardant d'un peu plus près, le coureur et la sorcière partageaient pas mal de points communs avec ses meilleurs amis : le caractère fougueux de Pietro, le comportement plus calme de Wanda, leurs couleurs rouge et bleu dominantes… Thomas retrouva en eux une forme de familiarité rassurante.

\- **Vous êtes rentrés à l'instant ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.** _Demanda Thomas._

\- **Haha. Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir, ce coup-là, hein ?**

\- **Pas vraiment.**_Surtout parce que j'étais somnolent, en fait, _pensa l'homme-araignée.

\- **On est rentré plus tôt que prévu de notre promenade en ville. Nous étions dans une des salles de gym du complexe lorsqu'on a entendu l'appel de F.R.I.D.A.Y.** _Reprit Wanda._

\- **Je vois.**

\- **Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fais de ta matinée ?**

\- **Je me suis entraîné avec Mr. Rogers, Ms. Romanoff et Mr. Barnes.**

\- **Oh ! Tout de suite les choses sérieuses ! Ils ne perdent pas leur temps. Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé ! **_Demanda Pietro._

Thomas ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'intérêt soudain des jumeaux Maximoff à son égard. Il n'était pas vraiment le genre de garçon à engager la conversation, surtout avec des personnes aussi importantes que les Avengers. D'autant plus qu'il n'était qu'un agent du SHIELD parmi tant d'autres, sans rien qui le distingue en particulier - si on omet ses pouvoirs d'araignées. Cependant, l'adolescent ne sentit pas de malveillance de la part de Pietro et Wanda, qui semblait véritablement vouloir se rapprocher de lui.

Les trois mutants s'assirent alors confortablement sur le canapé et se mirent à discuter ensemble de tout et de rien. Le coureur aux cheveux blancs entoura son bras autour du cou de Thomas pendant qu'il racontait des anecdotes cocasses sur certains Avengers (en particulier Clint), et la sorcière ne put s'empêcher de caresser la tête du petit quand elle en avait l'occasion. L'adolescent fut pour ainsi dire surprit de la sympathie qu'affichait les jumeaux Maximoff à son égard. Il pensait qu'ils étaient plus réservés que les autres héros et préféraient rester entre eux… Mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Peut-être parce qu'il était le plus jeune membre de l'équipe ? Possible. En tout cas, Thomas se sentit tranquille auprès de Pietro et Wanda, bien qu'il ne fasse qu'écouter ce que ses aînés lui disaient en hochant la tête.

Le temps passa, et tous les Avengers finirent par se rassembler au salon. Steve et Bucky arrivèrent avec des plats remplis à ras bords de nourriture et les étalèrent tout le long de la table, prêts à alimenter une armée. Chacun remplit son assiette d'ailes de poulets, de riz et de légumes. Thomas était admiratif des talents de cuisiniers des deux super soldats et n'hésita pas à se resservir deux rations supplémentaires, sous le regard amusé de l'équipe. Pendant un court instant, le mutant repensa au jour où il a retrouvé Leon après sa captivité chez HYDRA… C'était la première fois depuis quatre ans qu'il mangeait quelque chose de chaud et consistant, loin des repas fades et tièdes de l'organisation criminelle qu'il s'était malgré tout forcé à avaler pour ne pas s'évanouir. La camaraderie qui régnait entre les différents adultes et leurs personnalités distinctes ressemblaient également à la dynamique que Thomas entretenait avec ses amis de l'orphelinat. C'en était presque déconcertant pour lui.

Lorsque le déjeuner fut terminé et les couverts lavés et rangés, le groupe de superhéros vaquèrent à diverses occupations : ceux qui étaient partis à l'extérieur s'entraînèrent en salle de sport, et ceux qui étaient restés à la Tour plus tôt dans la journée sortirent dehors. Thomas profita de cet instant de flottement pour s'éclipser discrètement vers sa chambre. Une fois seul avec lui-même, le jeune homme ferma la porte derrière lui et s'effondra sur le lit en poussant un long soupir. Il prit nonchalamment son portable posé sur la table de chevet et envoya un message à Mr. Owen et à chacun de ses quinze camarades, un par un, pour leur donner des nouvelles. Finalement, Thomas reposa son téléphone sur la commode puis couvrit ses yeux avec son bras droit. La fatigue de l'entraînement matinale commença peu à peu à embrumer son esprit, et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s'assoupir.

* * *

_Une atmosphère calme régna autour de lui. Thomas reconnut la sensation d'immensité qui caractérisait ses rêves "vides"._

_Cependant, quelque chose sembla différent… Anormal. L'adolescent ouvrit lentement les yeux, et fut accueilli… Par la voûte céleste ?_

_Le garçon-araignée se redressa alors d'un seul coup. Ses yeux ne se détachèrent pas du ciel nocturne où seule la lune brillait au milieu des ténèbres. En reposant ses mains au sol, Thomas sentit quelque chose de léger et de granuleux entre ses doigts. Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du sable. Le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur la côte déchira finalement le silence._

_Le mutant reconnut la plage d'Ocean Beach, à San Francisco. Le lieu où il a regagné son humanité après avoir fui HYDRA et traversé l'océan par lui-même._

_Thomas était surpris. Quand est-ce qu'il avait rêvé d'un monde à l'environnement distinct, réel ou imaginaire, pour la dernière fois ?_

_Ne sachant quoi penser ni quoi faire face à cette vision rare, le jeune homme s'assit en tailleur et contempla l'infinité de la mer. Il se laissa doucement bercer par la solitude apaisante de la plage, retrouvant l'espace d'un instant la sensation de liberté qu'il avait perdu._

_Soudain, Thomas entendit un bruit sourd se rapprocher de lui. Il se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur… L'armure d'Iron Man se dessina à travers la pénombre, la lumière bleutée du réacteur ARC et des yeux du casque s'illuminant dans le noir. _

_L'adolescent fixa son héros sans pouvoir prononcer un mot… Puis après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, la voix d'Iron Man résonna :_

\- **Thomas ?**

Le mutant reprit peu à peu conscience. Thomas retira son bras de son visage et habitua ses yeux à la lumière qui s'était subitement allumé dans sa chambre.

\- **Ca va, gamin ?** _Demanda Tony, qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit du jeune garçon._

\- **… Mr. Stark ?** _Marmonna l'agent d'une voix brumeuse, tardant à se réveiller._** Que faîtes-vous ici ?**

\- **J'étais en train de travailler sur quelques projets dans mon labo, puis on s'est rendu compte avec l'équipe que tu t'es très vite évaporé après le déjeuner. J'ai demandé à F.R.I.D.A.Y où tu étais, et elle m'a signalé que tu étais dans ta chambre et que tu n'y as pas bougé depuis.**

\- **Oh… J'ai dormi combien de temps ?**

\- **Trois heures. On est déjà la fin de l'après-midi.**

_Oups._ Thomas détourna la tête du côté du mur pour cacher sa surprise. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de dormir aussi longtemps, et encore moins que ses supérieurs s'en aperçoivent.

\- **Tu as le sommeil lourd, on dirait.** _Remarqua Tony en plaisantant._

\- **Pas vraiment, c'est juste que c'est dans mes habitudes de dormir en journée durant le week-end.** _Répondit presque immédiatement le mutant pour éviter toute question sur ses longues siestes. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux car c'était le seul moment de la semaine où il pouvait se reposer et avoir une nuit de sommeil de plus de quatre heures._

Le milliardaire observa le jeune homme d'un air pensif, visiblement en pleine réflexion… Puis il se releva du lit.

\- **Enfin bon. On va bientôt dîner. Tu viens, collants ?**

\- **Collants ?** _Thomas regarda Tony de manière incrédule._

\- **Tu arrives facilement à t'accrocher aux surfaces avec tes pouvoirs, pas vrai ? Sans parler de tes toiles solides et facilement étirables. D'ailleurs, je suis intrigué de savoir comment tu as pu créer ce produit. Ça a l'air très ingénieux, comme composition.**

L'homme-araignée ne savait pas ce qui le troublait le plus : le surnom improbable que Tony lui a donné ou le fait qu'il s'intéresse à une de ses inventions. L'adolescent n'avait pas de problèmes à montrer ses créations à ses amis et Mr. Owen, mais il n'avait jamais osé imaginer que cela puisse attirer l'attention de Tony Stark, l'un des plus grands génies du monde qui est devenu un superhéros sans dépendre de pouvoirs.

Voyant que l'adulte attendait une réaction de sa part, Thomas suivit le milliardaire jusqu'au salon. Le mutant, après quelques minutes de silence, lui raconta durant le trajet comment il était parvenu à créer la première formule de ses toiles à partir de presque rien et en un temps très court. La version actuelle de son invention était la quatrième, avec une élasticité et une résistance optimale et comptant un système de fonte instantanée à partir de ses bracelets optimisés. Tony était pour le moins surpris du changement de caractère du jeune homme… Autant il restait complètement muet lorsqu'il devait parler de sa personne, autant parler de science et de mécanique lui semblait aussi naturel que de demander quel temps il faisait. Les explications s'enchaînaient de manière fluide, et les mots employés par l'agent du SHIELD démontraient une grande intelligence et une vivacité d'esprit qui n'a rien à envier à la sienne ou celle de Bruce.

_Ce gamin est un petit génie._ Pensa Tony. _Je comprends mieux comment il a pu pirater autant de bases de données sans jamais se faire attraper._

Soudain, l'espace de quelques secondes, le superhéros crut se revoir en Thomas… Ses années à la MIT lui revinrent en tête, quand il avait le même âge de l'adolescent. Lui aussi pouvait parler pendant des heures de science quand le sujet était abordé, restait souvent seul avec lui-même et évitait le regard des étudiants qui voyait en lui l'ombre de son père Howard. Une petite voix lui murmura que ce jeune garçon avait quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose d'indescriptible mais pourtant bien présent qui le distinguait des autres agents du SHIELD outre le fait qu'il soit un mutant.

Le dîner fut aussi animé que le déjeuner. Clint et Pietro se charriaient l'un l'autre quand l'occasion le permettait, Sam et Thor rigolaient des pitreries de leurs camarades, tandis que la plupart des Avengers discutaient entre eux. Thomas se fit quant à lui tout petit et savoura la pizza maison préparé par Steve et Bucky. L'adolescent pensa amusément que les deux super soldats feraient de très bons cuistots s'ils n'étaient pas des superhéros. Quelques questions lui furent posées durant le repas, mais moins nombreuses que ce matin. Malgré tout, le mutant sentit quelques regards se diriger de temps à autres vers sa direction et l'observer longuement. Thomas préféra ne pas y prêter attention et laissa son esprit aussi vide et calme qu'une mer sans vent.

Une fois la table débarrassée, les Avengers se souhaitèrent tous une bonne nuit et repartirent chacun dans leur chambre. Thomas en profita pour prendre une bonne douche, mit son pyjama et s'effondra de tout son poids sur son lit. Il s'emmitoufla sous la couverture chaude, et F.R.I.D.A.Y anticipa la demanda du garçon et éteignit les lumières. Une fois la pièce plongée dans le noir, l'adolescent sortit par réflexe son pendentif pour voir si la lueur qu'il a émis la veille n'était qu'une coïncidence ou un véritable signe : à nouveau, une faible lumière illumina le cristal.

_Alors ce n'était pas mon imagination…_ Pensa Thomas._ Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai senti mon pendentif se réchauffer brièvement contre ma peau durant la journée. Comment ça se fait ? Et pourquoi ce cristal continue de briller ?_

L'adolescent poussa un soupir, lassé de réfléchir, rangea son collier sous sa chemise et ferma les yeux en laissant la fatigue l'emporter.


	6. Face cachée

_Hey. Ça faisait longtemps. Encore désolé pour cette irrégularité entre les chapitres, mais je fais de mon mieux pour gérer mes études et mes passions. J'ai pris du temps pour me reposer, et je suis maintenant d'attaque pour écrire à nouveau._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_(Et petit rappel habituel : Thomas Flanders est Peter Parker)_

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Thomas avait rejoint le SHIELD.

Tony s'était chargé de régler l'installation de l'adolescent à la Tour avec l'aide de Mr. Owen, qu'il a pu rencontrer au Orange Sunset entre deux réunions. Le courant passa plutôt bien entre eux - passé la surprise du quarantenaire de parler à Iron Man en personne, et le milliardaire fut interloqué par l'aura bienveillante que dégageait le patron du Diner. Bien qu'il fasse partie d'une famille aisée, Cameron n'en avait que faire de son statut de privilégié ou du profit. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le bien-être de ses employés qu'il considérait comme ses propres enfants. Mr. Owen accepta donc que Thomas reste à la Tour des Avengers à la seule condition qu'il puisse venir au Orange Sunset de temps à autres, concession que Tony lui accorda. Comme le mutant était émancipé, les démarches furent moins longues que prévu et il fallut moins d'une journée pour réunir les affaires personnelles de l'adolescent au complexe.

Le quotidien de Thomas devint par la suite une routine : le garçon observa le lever du soleil, s'entraîna très tôt le matin avec les Avengers - principalement Natasha et Steve, puis il passa une grande partie de la journée dans sa chambre à pirater de nombreux systèmes informatiques à travers le monde avec son ordinateur. Même s'il ne faisait pas totalement confiance à Nick Fury, l'homme-araignée prit son rôle d'agent au sérieux et fit en sorte de rapporter au SHIELD toutes informations qui lui paraissait suspectes.

Le mutant perdit toute notion du temps lorsque ses doigts touchèrent les touches du clavier, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran lumineux en face de lui. Il avait répété ces mêmes gestes tellement de fois qu'il pouvait les reproduire dans son sommeil. Sa concentration était optimale, son esprit complètement vide et le souffle court. Rien ne pouvait arrêter ses mouvements frénétiques jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait exploré les profondeurs des bases de données qu'il infiltrait. Ceci dit, Thomas ne se coupa pas entièrement de la réalité. Il fit en sortes de prendre des pauses lors des sauvegardes de données sur un disque dur donné par le SHIELD et il évitait le plus possible de mettre ses écouteurs pour ne pas manquer un appel d'un de ses supérieurs. Et une fois sa tâche accomplie, il discuta longuement avec ses amis par SMS, ce qui ne manquait jamais de lui faire esquisser un sourire.

Au fur et à mesures que les jours passent, Thomas s'habitua doucement à vivre sous le même toit que les plus grands héros de la Terre. Leur caractère et les relations qu'ils entretenaient entre eux lui apparurent rapidement aux yeux : conflictuels par moments, mais l'entente et le respect mutuel régnaient au sein de l'équipe. Clint et Pietro se prenaient quelquefois la tête, mais ils sont prêts à s'entraider si la situation l'exige. Tony, homme théâtral de son état, reçut souvent des roulements d'yeux ou des remontrances de la part de ses compagnons, mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui pour affronter le danger. Le temps des débuts hasardeux des Avengers semblait révolu, et ils étaient maintenant plus unis que jamais.

Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à…

Thomas secoua légèrement la tête. Le simple fait d'évoquer ce mot lui rappela ce qu'il était au fond de lui… L'enfant qu'il était autrefois lui apparaissait parfois sous forme d'illusion, comme au cimetière. Il se contentait de le regarder sans un mot, avec une lueur dans ses yeux qu'il ne saurait décrire. Mais une voix résonna presque immédiatement dans son esprit.

_Tu n'es plus humain, tu te souviens ? Le sang qui coule en toi n'est plus celui que tu avais en tant que Peter Parker. As-tu oublié ce que tu as perdu en échange de ces pouvoirs et de ta liberté ?_

Thomas arrêta de taper sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et fixa l'écran d'un air grave, tandis que la fenêtre de transfert de données s'afficha.

Non, il n'avait pas oublié. Comment pouvait-il oublié ces flammes qui ont ravagés sa vie ? Même si ce drame avait été provoqué par une entité extérieure, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il en était en partie responsable. Si cela n'avait pas été pour lui, ses parents auraient probablement pu s'enfuir avec leurs travaux et les détruire avant qu'HYDRA ne les attrape, laissant le temps à Ben et May de l'éloigner du danger. Et après cela, le jeune homme n'a fait qu'accumuler les cicatrices lorsque le bonheur semblait à nouveau à portée de main.

Un tourbillon de pensées embrouilla l'esprit de l'adolescent, puis il posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés en soupirant. La voix s'était tût et l'illusion de son ancien lui disparut à nouveau. Thomas resta dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, profitant de ce moment de silence pour apaiser ses tourments, avant de se redresser et d'arrêter son logiciel espion une fois la sauvegarde effectuée. Après avoir vérifié minutieusement que toutes les données étaient intactes, le mutant éteignit son ordinateur et étira ses bras. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

\- **Thomas ? Tu es là ?** _La voix de Tony retentit._

\- **Non, sur Bespin.**

Le milliardaire entra alors dans la chambre.

\- **Toujours en train de pirater le pays ?**

\- **Pas plus que d'habitude, Mr. Stark.**

Tony souffla du nez, puis il remarqua la grande paire de lunettes sur le visage de Thomas, qu'il abordait toujours lorsqu'il rend visite au jeune garçon.

\- **À quoi servent ces lunettes, précisément ?**

\- **Elles ont plusieurs fonctions : vision nocturne, vision thermique, un mode caméra, un système d'analyse informatique… Mais elles m'aident surtout à canaliser mes sens.**

\- **Tes sens ?**

Le mutant hocha la tête.

\- **Lorsque j'ai été mordu par l'araignée radioactive, tous mes sens ont amplifiés par dix. Depuis, si je suis exposé à une source de bruit ou de lumière trop forte dans un laps de temps très court, ça me cause des horribles maux de tête. C'est pour ça que je porte ces lunettes et ces oreillettes pour travailler : elles régulent mes sens pour que je reste concentré.**

Tony comprenait mieux pourquoi Thomas demandait régulièrement à F.R.I.D.A.Y de baisser l'intensité de la lumière quand il venait à s'endormir. Il nota mentalement à ajouter des protocoles à son IA pour assurer le confort du petit.

\- **Depuis combien de temps possèdes-tu cet équipement ?** _Demanda Tony en mentionnant l'attirail que portait le jeune homme._

\- **Quatre ans.**

\- **Et ton uniforme ?**

\- **C'était de simples vêtements au départ, mais je les ai modifiés pour qu'ils soient adaptés à ma condition de mutant.**

Le superhéros était impressionné de voir de tels gadgets tenir aussi longtemps, et qu'un adolescent ait pu les façonner sans aide. Cela étant, peaufiner ses créations ne serait pas de trop. Non pas qu'il les trouvait désuets, au contraire, mais avoir des versions supplémentaires de son équipement au lieu de se limiter à un seul pourrait lui être utile, comme lui avec ses différentes armures.

\- **Ça te dirait de travailler à mon laboratoire ?** _Tony sourit doucement en voyant les yeux agrandis de l'agent du SHIELD._

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Tu es très intelligent et débrouillard. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tes inventions sont intéressantes, mais certaines d'entre elles manquent d'ergonomie. Elles mériteraient quelques améliorations.**

\- **… Vous le pensez vraiment ?**

\- **Bien-sûr, collants.**

Thomas roula des yeux face à ce surnom auquel il s'est malgré tout habitué, ce qui fit rire Tony. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent donc vers le laboratoire privé du milliardaire, situé quelque étages en dessous des quartiers des Avengers. L'agent du SHIELD admira toutes les technologies et les gigantesques hologrammes bleus diffusés autour de la pièce, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait sur le lieu de travail de son idole, l'homme qui lui a sauvé la vie il y a longtemps. Thomas vit ensuite furtivement plusieurs parties décomposées de la combinaison d'Iron Man répandues sur l'une des plus grandes tables du laboratoire. _Probablement des prototypes pour une nouvelle armure_, pensa-t-il.

Tony et lui travaillèrent ensuite tout l'après-midi sur les inventions de l'espion. Ils passèrent en revue toutes les fonctionnalités de ses bracelets optimisés et de son uniforme, prenant des notes sur ces derniers au fur et à mesure des tests. La rapidité de réflexion du gamin et sa capacité à trouver différents usages pour une même technologie ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Tony. À mesure qu'il interagissait avec le mutant, le milliardaire constata que son intuition avait vu juste : ce gamin était vraiment brillant, surpassant même des internes de Stark Industries pourtant plus âgés que lui.

À la fin de la journée, Thomas eut de nouveaux bracelets optimisés, trois nouvelles formules de toiles et une nouvelle paire de lunettes au design simplifié entièrement composés de technologie Stark. L'adolescent fit de son mieux pour retenir son excitation en voyant son nouvel arsenal, mais Tony avait bien remarqué ses yeux plus illuminés que d'habitude.

\- **Alors ? Qu'as-tu pensé de cette séance de labo, gamin ?** _Demanda le milliardaire._

Thomas reprit ses esprits et tourna rapidement la tête vers le héros.

\- **C'était cool. Très instructif, aussi.**

\- **Ravi de l'entendre.** _Tony tapota le dos de Thomas avec sa main gauche, le sourire aux lèvres._

\- **C'est ici que vous fabriquez vos armures ?**

\- **Oui, ainsi que différentes déclinaisons des armes de l'équipe. Il donne également accès à une réserve de métaux rares et ma galerie d'armures.**

\- **Je vois.**

Le silence s'installa, instant où Thomas observait discrètement les moindres petits détails de l'immense pièce tandis que Tony rangeait les inventions de l'espion - originelles et nouvelles - dans un caisson métallique pour qu'il puisse le ramener dans sa chambre. Une fois rangé, l'adulte le remit au jeune homme et ce dernier le remercia pour ce passage improvisé au laboratoire. Après avoir déposé ses inventions au pied de son bureau, Thomas s'étira et s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Il sentit son pendentif rouler contre sa peau, comme un signe apaisant lui permettant de garder les pieds sur terre.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que le mutant avait quitté son petit appartement de Brooklyn, et pourtant il avait l'impression que tout était arrivé seulement hier. Il avait déjà eu ce genre de sensation lorsqu'il fut recueilli par l'orphelinat Forescent après l'incendie de sa maison au Queens, puis lors de sa capture par HYDRA où l'habitat chaleureux et bienveillant de la ville se transforma en une base anxiogène aux murs gris et froids plongée aux fonds des mers. Et après sa fuite, Thomas a connu les affres de la rue, se débrouillant comme il le pouvait pour revenir à New York en parcourant des centaines de kilomètres à travers le pays. À force d'errance et de perte de repères, le jeune homme avait fini par oublier ce que cela faisait « d'avoir sa place quelque part ». Certes, il était un agent du SHIELD et ses conditions de vie étaient bien meilleures que celles qu'il a eu aux côtés d'HYDRA… Mais dans le fond, son expérience au sein des deux sociétés secrètes n'était pas si différente. Les réunions d'agents sont toujours aussi ennuyeuses, les rapports de piratage qu'il rédige se ressemblent tellement que c'en était presque redondant, et son jeune âge était perçu d'un drôle d'œil par certains adultes de l'organisation (jusqu'à ce qu'il montre son intelligence en action ou ses talents en combat).

_Je ne serais pas étonné que Mr. Owen ait quitté le SHIELD avec une ambiance aussi morose… Entre autres choses._ Pensa alors Thomas.

En y repensant, il ne passait pas plus de temps avec les Avengers qu'avec les employés du SHIELD. Hormis les temps de repas, les entraînements et quelques moments où les membres de l'équipe sont libres, la majorité d'entre eux avaient des activités hors de la Tour ou devaient partir quelque part dans le pays ou dans le monde pour une raison ou pour une autre. Et c'est sans compter sur son travail d'espion informatique qui nécessite toute sa concentration, l'obligeant à rester cloitré dans sa chambre pour mener ses missions à bien.

Malgré tout ça, Thomas ne se plaignit pas. Il ne s'étonnait aucunement du fait que les Avengers soient énormément sollicités, et donc qu'il reste seul la plupart du temps. Le jeune homme était conscient de son rôle et de ses devoirs en tant qu'agent, et il les accomplissait comme convenu dans son accord avec Nick Fury. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de se montrer désinvolte envers le directeur du SHIELD, ce qui le fit intérieurement rire quand il voyait l'air renfrogné de ce dernier.

Alors qu'il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, Thomas entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte.

\- **Qui est-ce ?** _Demanda le garçon après s'être assit au bord du lit._

\- **C'est moi, Scott !** _Ant-Man entra dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres._

\- **Hey, Mr. Lang.**

\- **Tu peux nous appeler par nos noms, petit.** _Le héros s'assit à côté de Thomas._ **Alors, il paraît que tu as impressionné Tony aujourd'hui ?**

\- **Les rumeurs se répandent vite, à ce que je vois.**

\- **Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais entendu « par hasard » ce cher Iron Man encenser ton intelligence à Rhodey et Bruce, absolument pas.** _Scott rigola doucement. Thomas appréciait le caractère jovial de Lang, qui se complétait bien avec celui de Clint. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une forme de fierté en apprenant que son héros d'enfance reconnaissait son génie._ **Au fait, on organise une soirée film avec toute l'équipe. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais voir quelque chose en particulier.**

\- **Moi ?**

\- **Oui ! Comme c'est la première nuit cinéma de l'année pour nous, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa qu'on voit quelque chose qui te plaise.**

_Même eux font des soirées cinéma ? Ca alors… _Pensa Thomas.

\- **… C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à ça.**

\- **Héhé !**

Thomas se mit alors à réfléchir. Il avait rattrapé une grande partie des films qu'il avait manqué ces dernières années grâce à Caleb. Le choix était plutôt limité… Puis il repensa à des films qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis longtemps, et un titre lui vient en tête.

\- **J'aimerai bien revoir le Seigneur des Anneaux.**

\- **Compris.** _Scott se releva et tendit sa main vers Thomas._ **On y va ? Le dîner va être bientôt prêt.**

Le mutant resta quelques secondes immobile, fixant le regard de Lang, puis il prit la main d'Ant-Man qui l'aida à se redresser. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le salon et furent accueillis par le reste des Avengers. Comme toujours, beaucoup de répliques cinglantes fusèrent entre Pietro, Clint et Sam quand ils jouaient à Mario Kart. Thor ébouriffa les cheveux de Thomas presque immédiatement après avoir vu la tête du gamin, toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une fois s'être mis d'accord pour leur soirée film, l'équipe de superhéros s'assirent à table pour savourer leur repas. Les discussions animées entre les adultes n'échappèrent pas aux oreilles du garçon, bien qu'il reste silencieux la plupart du temps.

Après que les résidents de la Tour finirent de laver et ranger les couverts, ils aménagèrent le salon pour s'asseoir près de la télévision : Pietro, Wanda, Vision et Scott sur le canapé gauche, Bruce, Natasha, Sam, Steve et Bucky sur le canapé droit, Thor, Clint, Rhodey et Tony sur le canapé central. Thomas se dirigea vers un fauteuil pour le déplacer entre deux rangées, mais le milliardaire lui fit signe qu'il avait une place à côté de lui. L'agent du SHIELD s'assit donc près d'Iron Man, sans savoir comment réagir. F.R.I.D.A.Y lança finalement le film une fois l'équipe confortablement installée.

Minuit sonna quand les notes du générique de fin retentirent. Les Avengers furent emportés par les aventures de la communauté de l'Anneau, si bien qu'ils n'ont pas vu le temps passer. Mais en tournant la tête vers sa droite, Tony s'aperçut que l'adolescent commençait à somnoler et à avoir la tête vacillante.

\- **On dirait que quelqu'un a besoin de dormir.** _Dit amusément Tony._

\- **Je m'en charge.** _Répondit Bucky en levant la main. Il avait l'habitude de ramener ses frères d'armes dans leur chambre quand ils s'assoupirent dans le salon._

White Wolf porta délicatement le garçon dans ses bras, en évitant soigneusement de le réveiller, et il le porta jusqu'à son lit avant de le couvrir avec les couvertures. Il l'observa ensuite pendant quelques secondes… Les traits du visage du gamin étaient plus adoucis lorsqu'il dormait, paraissant encore plus jeune qu'il ne l'est déjà. Bucky eut de nouveau cette sensation de déjà-vu auprès de l'adolescent, sans comprendre d'où cela venait. Il lui arrivait de se rappeler du visage candide d'un enfant se mêlant à ceux, plus durs, des agents d'HYDRA qu'il a connu en tant que Soldat de l'Hiver… Si le super soldat était conscient qu'une partie de ses souvenirs ont été fabriqué par l'organisation criminelle, il pouvait toujours sentir la différence entre une illusion et un évènement authentique. Et ce type de détails lui semblait trop familier pour n'être que le fruit de son imagination.

Bucky secoua la tête, et se contenta de caresser les cheveux de Thomas d'un air attendri. Il finit par partir lorsque la fatigue commença à s'emparer de lui. F.R.I.D.A.Y éteignit les lumières d'elle-même après que le soldat ait fermé la porte derrière lui.

* * *

La chambre était plongée dans le noir. Un profond silence régnait entre les murs. L'environnement était calme et protecteur.

Pourtant, Thomas ouvrit les yeux au beau milieu de la nuit.

Pas à cause d'un bruit qu'il aurait décelé à travers les parois. Pas à cause d'un cauchemar. Mais par habitude insomniaque.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour voir l'heure sur son réveil posé sur la table de chevet : deux heures du matin.

Thomas poussa un soupir. Visiblement, le marchand de sable mettra un certain temps avant d'arriver. Alors il se leva de son lit, prit son MP3 avec lui et se dirigea à pas de loups vers le salon. L'absence de mouvement et de présence humaine donnait au mutant l'impression que la pièce avait doublé de taille. Mais en regardant à travers de la fenêtre, il pouvait clairement voir les buildings illuminés et la lune briller dans le ciel.

Le mutant s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, mit ses écouteurs et lança une musique à la mélodie douce et lancinante. Le monde autour de lui s'effaça alors progressivement tel de la brume, tandis que ses paupières se fermèrent pour apprécier les notes de piano et de violon qui résonnaient doucement à ses oreilles. Son esprit se vida de toute pensée et devint un long fleuve tranquille bercé par le vent.

Et alors que le temps et la réalité semblaient perdre leurs cours, Thomas sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. La magie qui l'entourait disparut, et il ouvrit ses yeux. Son regard croisa celui de Pietro, qui semblait plutôt surpris de voir l'agent du SHIELD debout à cette heure tardive.

\- **Pietro.** _Murmura l'homme-araignée._

\- **Ça va, Thomas ?** _Demanda le coureur d'une voix basse afin de ne pas faire peur au gamin._

Le jeune homme, rêvassant encore un peu, ne réagit pas immédiatement. Puis une fois pleinement conscient de son environnement, il retira ses écouteurs pour signifier à Quicksilver qu'il avait toute son attention. L'adulte s'assit alors à côté de Thomas, ses vêtements sombres prenant une teinte bleutée avec la lumière de l'extérieur.

\- **Pourquoi tu es debout si tôt ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?**

\- **Pas vraiment. J'ai juste l'habitude de me réveiller tard le soir.**

\- **Tu es insomniaque ?**

Thomas hocha la tête. Pietro eut l'impression de revoir sa sœur quand ils étaient plus jeunes, quand ils devaient se débrouiller seuls pour survivre en Sokovie : elle aussi arborait souvent un regard vide, la tête baissée et les mains jointes, pour cacher sa détresse et sa colère refoulée. L'adulte resta silencieux et immobile, ne voulant pas laisser l'adolescent tout seul.

Après plusieurs minutes sans un bruit, Thomas reprit soudainement la parole.

\- **Quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'écoute de la musique pour me détendre jusqu'à ce que je me sente fatigué. Cela peut durer une heure comme toute une nuit.**

\- **Ça arrive souvent ?**

\- **Oui. J'ai essayé l'année dernière de suivre un couvre-feu pour avoir un temps de sommeil à peu près normal, mais j'ai vite arrêté.**

\- **Pourquoi ?** _Pietro posa une main sur l'épaule de Thomas, le regard soucieux._

\- **…** _Le garçon marqua une pause. C'est la première fois qu'il mettait des mots sur ce problème qui le suivait depuis cinq ans._ **Dormir dans un espace clos et silencieux m'angoisse.**

Le coureur fut au départ surpris par cette révélation, mais il comprit rapidement ce que voulait dire le jeune agent. Il avait lui aussi connu cette horrible sensation d'être enfermé entre quatre murs, sans possibilité de s'enfuir. Rien ne lui était plus insupportable que de se sentir éloigné des personnes qui lui sont chères. Il a mis presque trois mois à se sentir à l'aise à la Tour des Avengers après que lui et sa sœur ait accepté de faire partie de l'équipe. Pietro savait donc très bien ce que ressentait Thomas.

Quicksilver se rapprocha plus près de l'homme-araignée et entoura ses bras autour du plus jeune, sa main droite caressant ses cheveux en bataille. Thomas, pris au dépourvu, resta immobile et regarda son aîné avec curiosité.

\- **Pietro ?**

\- **Ma sœur avait aussi des crises d'insomnies après la mort de nos parents. Alors je la rassurais en la prenant dans mes bras et en lui caressant la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.** _La voix de Pietro était douce._

\- **…** _Thomas ne sut quoi répondre, alors il préféra rester silencieux._

Le garçon reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Pietro, laissant le plus grand continuer de parcourir ses cheveux. Ce petit geste fit sourire Quicksilver. Ils profitèrent ainsi du silence apaisant de l'immense salon, illuminé par les lumières artificielles de l'extérieur.

\- **… Dit.**

\- **Hm ?**

\- **Ça ne me regarde probablement pas, mais… Comment vous êtes devenus des Avengers, toi et Wanda ?**

Pietro ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette question. Mais en voyant le regard sincèrement intrigué de l'adolescent dans ses bras, ses yeux plus clairs que d'habitude, toute hésitation disparut de son esprit.

\- **Ça remonte à 2015. La guerre civile rongeait la Sokovie dû à la colère grandissante des citoyens contre Stark Industries. Moi et ma sœur avions perdu nos parents à cause d'une bombe de cette entreprise qui a détruit notre maison quand on était jeune. On a donc très vite éprouvé une profonde aversion pour Tony Stark après cet évènement. C'est alors qu'un jour, après une violente manifestation, un homme apparut devant nous en prétendant pouvoir nous octroyer des capacités extraordinaires pour lutter contre nos ennemis : le baron Von Strucker. Pendant des semaines, il a expérimenté sur nous avec l'aide d'un sceptre extraterrestre qui éveilla en nous des pouvoirs latents : pour moi la super vitesse, pour Wanda des capacités télékinésiques.**

Le coureur marqua une pause.

\- **Je passais mon temps à courir d'un bout à l'autre de ma petite cellule pour contrôler mes nouveaux pouvoirs, et j'entendais Wanda écraser des objets avec les siens de l'autre côté du mur. Et puis un jour, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, mon corps se vida de toute force et je m'évanouis sur le sol. C'est à ce moment-là que les Avengers ont pris d'assaut la base où nous étions retenus prisonnier et nous ont trouvés, nous amenant alors à la Tour. Autant te dire que le réveil fut plutôt brutal pour moi et ma sœur… Comment on est passé de notre Sokovie natale au pays que nous détestions tant en l'espace d'une journée ?**

\- **J'imagine.**

\- **On a d'abord essayé de s'enfuir, mais la salle de soins où nous étions était indestructible aux capacités surhumaines. Comme ils ont très vite compris qu'on était hostile envers eux, les Avengers nous ont parlé à travers un hologramme. L'interrogatoire dura plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous apprennent qu'ils avaient trouvé sur mes vêtements une clé USB contenant des informations sur la Sokovie. C'est à cet instant que moi et Wanda avions découvert l'existence d'HYDRA, et que cette organisation criminelle était responsable du chaos qui régnait sur notre terre natale. C'est eux qui ont incités implicitement à de dangereux criminels de voler des armes puissantes de Stark Industries et de les faire exploser de part et d'autres de la Sokovie pour semer la peur et la haine dans le cœur des habitants, en rejetant la faute sur l'Amérique et les Avengers.**

Silence.

\- **Ironique, pas vrai ? Pendant des années, moi et ma sœur avons détesté aveuglément un homme qui n'était pas directement responsable de la mort de notre famille et on s'est fait manipulé par des connards qui ont profité de nos faiblesses.**

\- **…**

\- **Voyant tous nos acquis s'effondrer devant nos yeux, notre colère n'était désormais plus dirigée vers Tony et les Avengers… Mais vers HYDRA. Nous avons alors décidé de nous rallier à leur cause pour mettre un terme aux agissements de ces ordures. Grâce à leur aide, on a pu arrêter le mal qui rongeait la Sokovie et sauver des milliers de gens. Après cela, Steve nous a proposé de rester à leurs côtés pour les aider à veiller sur le monde. Nous étions au départ hésitant à cause de nos pouvoirs, mais après avoir vu tous ces gens nous remercier de leur avoir redonné espoir, nous avons finalement accepté d'être des Avengers.**

\- **Et après ?**

Quicksilver sourit à Thomas.

\- **On a mis un certain temps avant de nous ouvrir complètement à eux, mais on a réussi à s'intégrer à l'équipe et à apprécier ce nouveau pays qui nous était auparavant étranger. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de nos parents que je voyais Wanda sourire… Et ça m'a rendu très heureux.**

L'homme-araignée, touché par l'histoire de Pietro, entoura inconsciemment un de ses bras autour de la taille de son aîné. Son regard était dissimulé par sa frange, mais il était intérieurement soulagé de voir que les jumeaux Maximoff aient pu trouver la lumière après autant de malheur. Il ne regretta pas un seul instant d'avoir risqué sa couverture d'agent-double pour les sauver de l'emprise d'HYDRA.

Pietro remarqua l'étreinte du gamin, et resserra la sienne par réflexe.

_Ce garçon n'est pas aussi distant qu'il le laisse paraître. _Pensa-t-il.

Il leva la tête, puis il eut l'étrange impression d'avoir aperçu une silhouette les observer avant de disparaître. Le coureur regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un, mais il ne vit rien.

_J'ai probablement rêvé._

Pietro s'aperçut alors que Thomas s'était endormi contre lui, soupirant à un rythme régulier et sa main attachée à sa chemise. Attendri par le visage si adorable de l'adolescent, le mutant prit le plus jeune dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, puis il le ramena dans sa chambre et le remit dans son lit. La fatigue se fit sentir, mais il ne voulait pas laisser son petit protégé tout seul en sachant qu'il pourrait refaire une crise d'insomnie. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Pietro s'allongea finalement à côté de lui. Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, avant de fermer les yeux en souriant.

\- **Dors bien, Thomas. **


	7. Baptême du feu

_Hey._

_En ces temps troubles, j'ai pu ironiquement retrouvé le temps de me consacrer à l'écriture. Voici donc la suite des aventures de Peter/Thomas et des Avengers._

_(Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à un rythme régulier de parution de chapitres. Je me donne du mal pour concilier ma vie étudiante et mes passions. Je n'aime pas bâcler mes récits. Merci d'arrêter de me demander quand un chapitre sortira)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Une couleur bleue et dorée colora Manhattan. Les rues commençaient à se remplir de monde, mais les voitures parvinrent à circuler sans grandes difficultés.

Après avoir regardé le soleil se lever entre les gigantesques immeubles du haut de la Tour des Avengers comme chaque matin, Thomas se sentit l'envie d'aller marcher dehors. Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait enchaîné les piratages informatiques entre quatre murs, se permettant seulement de sortir les mercredis quand ses amis de l'Orange Sunset organisaient des soirées groupées. C'était Happy Hogan, le chauffeur personnel de Tony, qui l'emmenait à Brooklyn quand il en avait besoin et le ramenait au complexe. L'adulte fut au départ surpris et quelque peu agacé de se retrouver assigné à un adolescent, mais après plusieurs trajets en voiture d'un bout à l'autre de New York, il finit par s'habituer à la présence de Thomas et ne vit plus de problèmes à conduire l'apprenti des Avengers là où il en avait envie. Mais le mutant ne voulait pas déranger Happy ce matin. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller loin en ville… Se promener dans le quartier lui suffisait. Alors le jeune homme retourna dans sa chambre, prit une douche, s'habilla avec une chemise grise, un jean, des baskets, une veste en cuir noire et son inséparable masque noir, et il partit discrètement de la Tour pour déambuler dans les petites rues de Manhattan, loin des foules et des regards curieux.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, des souvenirs lui revinrent en tête… Il se souvenait d'une fois où, lors d'une sortie organisée par l'orphelinat, lui et ses meilleurs amis Leon et Phoebe s'étaient éloignés du groupe pour voir les escaliers de secours sur le côté d'un immeuble de leurs propres yeux, chose qu'ils n'avaient vu qu'en film. Meghan et Sebastian ont dû revenir les chercher pour ne pas qu'ils se perdent en plein New York. Ils s'étaient fait vaguement réprimander par leurs camarades, mais le trio avait bien rigolé. Thomas sourit derrière son masque en se rappelant de cette mésaventure.

L'agent du SHIELD arriva au bout d'une heure vers Central Park. L'air était un peu frais, mais le temps était très agréable. Il se dirigea vers le centre de l'immense terrain vert, puis il s'assit tranquillement sur un banc. Le jeune homme put apercevoir de loin la Tour des Avengers qui dépassait tous les immeubles aux alentours. Peu de monde étaient présents, à part quelques coureurs et des employés profitant d'une balade matinale avant de commencer leur journée de boulot.

Thomas poussa un soupir avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel… L'atmosphère apaisante du parc et la brise caressant sa peau lui rappela le jour où il a retrouvé sa liberté après avoir réduit HYDRA en cendres. Il était allongé près d'un arbre, contemplant la voûte céleste s'illuminer et se demandant ce qu'il allait devenir. La vengeance fut la seule chose qui lui a permis de rester en vie pendant quatre ans, mais une fois celle-ci achevée, il n'avait aucune perspective d'avenir à part vivre au jour le jour comme un chat. Et pourtant, même en ayant tout fait pour garder sa nature de mutant secrète, Thomas était loin d'imaginer que son chemin croiserait celui des plus grands héros de la Terre.

_Décidément, le destin aime bien me jouer des tours._ Pensa-t-il.

Le garçon devint alors pensif… Il revit dans son esprit les visages de ses supérieurs. Bien qu'il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec les Avengers à cause de leur travail respectif, Thomas se sentit à l'aise à leurs côtés. Clint et Scott aimaient le faire participer à leurs parties de jeux-vidéo et se montraient attentionnés envers lui, Sam était très drôle, Thor et Rhodey étaient l'incarnation de la bienveillance, Pietro et Wanda le traitaient comme un petit frère, Steve, Bucky, Vision et Bruce étaient doux avec lui, et il s'entendait bien avec Tony et Natasha. Il était également en bons termes avec l'agent Coulson et Maria Hill. Difficile pour le mutant de nier qu'il était honoré de côtoyer des personnes aussi extraordinaires.

Malgré cela, Thomas savait qu'il n'était pas un vrai membre de l'équipe. Il avait beau être un espion compétent savant tirer le meilleur de ses pouvoirs, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un héros. Le jeune homme ne s'estimait pas digne de l'être.

Il a été entraîné pour être une machine de guerre. Chaque fois qu'il voyait son reflet dans le miroir, il se demandait si ce corps plus musclé que celui d'un adolescent normal et aux sens surdéveloppés était le sien, et si ces mains qui savaient pirater des systèmes informatiques et manier des armes lui appartenaient. Même si ses actions ont permis de sauver des millions de vies et éviter que des innocents subissent les mêmes malheurs que lui, la destruction de l'organisation criminelle était avant tout une vengeance personnelle. Un désir égoïste.

Thomas poussa un soupir, puis il baissa la tête. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et vit qu'il était dix heures. Tous les Avengers devaient être réveillés. Le jeune homme se leva alors du banc et reprit le chemin de la Tour. Une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble, il se dirigea vers l'entrée principale et sortit sa carte d'interne de Stark Industries devant le portique de sécurité. En effet, afin d'éviter tout questionnement sur la présence d'un mineur dans le complexe, Tony lui avait créé un badge attestant qu'il était son assistant personnel et avait le droit d'entrer dans la Tour. Thomas fut au départ surpris lorsque le milliardaire lui a fait cette proposition, mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour accepter. Il ne pouvait pas refuser de travailler au côté de son idole. Leurs séances au labo devinrent par la suite plus régulières, et l'adolescent apprit beaucoup de choses de la part de son nouveau mentor. L'homme-araignée appréciait ces moments où ils étaient ensemble, en train de parler mécanique et science. Bruce les rejoignaient de temps en temps, et le gamin était tout aussi ravi de discuter avec le Docteur Banner.

L'agent du SHIELD posa sa carte sur le scanner, puis une voix familière l'accueillit.

\- **Scan terminé. Niveau de l'interne : 10. Autorisation d'entrée. Bon retour, Mr. Flanders.**

\- **Merci F.R.I.D.A.Y.** _Thomas remercia poliment l'IA. Il marcha quelque temps jusqu'à l'ascenseur avant de reprendre la parole._ **Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Thomas. "Mr. Flanders" me semble un peu trop formel pour moi.**

\- **Entendu, Thomas.**

L'adolescent sourit à nouveau derrière son masque.

L'ascenseur monta pendant cinq minutes jusqu'aux quartiers des Avengers. Lorsque Thomas en sortit, il remarqua que personne n'était dans le salon.

\- **F.R.I.D.A.Y ? Où sont les Avengers ?** _Demanda le garçon vers le plafond._

\- **Monsieur et son équipe se trouvent actuellement en salle de réunion. Il semblerait que le déploiement de tous les membres soit engagé pour une mission.**

_Un déploiement de toute l'équipe, hein…_

Le mutant se mit à réfléchir… C'était peut-être le bon moment pour montrer ses capacités de hackeur aux Avengers. Jusque-là, les superhéros n'avaient eu que des missions solos ou en petits groupes, donc ne nécessitant pas de soutien extérieur. Mais pour une mission de plus grande ampleur, avoir un membre supplémentaire ne serait sans doute pas de trop. De plus, cette tâche faisait partie de son accord avec Nick Fury.

_On dirait que mon baptême du feu est arrivé. _Pensa l'agent du SHIELD.

Thomas partit alors vers sa chambre pour mettre son uniforme d'espion et prendre son nouvel arsenal. Il se faufila ensuite dans les conduits d'aération pour rejoindre ses supérieurs en les localisant grâce à ses lunettes. Une fois arrivé à la salle de réunion, l'adolescent ouvrit la trappe du plafond et sortit la moitié de son corps hors de l'ouverture, la tête en bas.

\- _**Bonjour.**_ _Prononça le garçon dans un parfait français pour attirer l'attention des Avengers._

Les adultes, surpris par l'apparition soudaine de cette voix mystérieuse, regardèrent vers la source du bruit. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient les yeux écarquillés et une expression choquée au visage, à l'exception de Natasha, Hawkeye, Steve et Bucky. Rien de bien étonnant venant d'agents habitués au camouflage.

\- **Bonjour, Thomas.** _Dit calmement White Wolf. Cela eut pour effet de faire reprendre au reste de l'équipe leurs esprits._

\- **Hey, Sergent Barnes.**

\- **C'est dans tes habitudes d'apparaître comme ça, gamin ?** _Demanda Tony en reprenant son souffle._

\- **Par les conduits d'aération ? Non. Mais je suis habitué à m'y faufiler dedans. Habitude qui a la vie dure au quotidien, je le reconnais.** _Thomas sortit complètement son corps hors de l'ouverture du plafond et atterrit sur le sol sans le moindre problème._ **Désolé pour la frayeur.**

\- **Ce n'est rien. Pense juste à entrer par la porte, la prochaine fois.** _Gronda gentiment Steve._

\- **Compris, Captain. **_Le jeune homme marqua une pause._** Du coup… Quelle est la situation ?**

\- **Moi, Natasha et Clint avons été envoyé il y a cinq jours en Russie pour enquêter sur des transmissions radios suspectes, qui se sont avérés être des messages codés.** _Raconta Bucky._ **Nous avons remonté la piste de la transmission jusqu'à Saint-Pétersbourg, et on y a découvert une réserve d'armes clandestine. En inspectant les caisses remplis de marchandises, on s'est rendu compte que certaines d'entre elles contenaient des composants extraterrestres.**

\- **Des armes extraterrestres ? Comme celles de l'attaque de New York ? **

\- **Pas exactement.** _Répondit Hawkeye._ **On a effectivement trouvé des morceaux d'armes Chitauri, mais** **la majorité des objets qu'on a trouvé étaient surtout des tessons et des pierres contenant de l'énergie venant de l'espace, comme le Tesseract.**

\- **Avant de revenir à la Tour, nous avons fait arrêter les trafiquants, ramener les composants avec nous et prit leur base de données pour découvrir qui était leur client.** _Dit Natasha._ **On a pu récupérer une grande partie des informations collectées, mais une zone reste encore cryptée.**

\- **Je peux voir ? **_Demanda Thomas._

L'espionne hocha la tête et tourna l'ordinateur qu'elle avait devant elle vers le jeune homme. Des dizaines de lignes de codes défilèrent à l'écran dans un mélange de lettres et de 0 et 1, donnant presque l'impression que l'appareil était corrompu par un virus. Thomas inspira un grand coup, puis il remonta le code source et observa attentivement chaque ligne afin de le déchiffrer et donner accès aux fichiers cachés. L'atmosphère pesante et les nombreuses paires d'yeux dirigées vers lui manquèrent de faire trembler ses mains, mais l'agent du SHIELD garda son calme.

Après plusieurs secondes sans un seul bruit, le mutant remarqua qu'il avait déjà vu ce genre de système crypté lors d'un de ses nombreux piratages… Cette fusion hybride de langage BASIC et de binaire ne lui était pas étrangère. Il porta son attention sur certaines lignes précises pour vérifier son hypothèse, et celle-ci semblait être la bonne.

\- **Alors ? Du nouveau ?** _Dit Pietro, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le silence lourd de la pièce._

\- **Je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit.**

\- **Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** _Demanda Bruce._

\- **Un système intelligent appelé NEXUS. C'est un programme de sécurité écrit à la fois en BASIC et en binaire. Comme ce sont deux langages informatiques différents mélangés entre eux, ça brouille les pistes et rend difficile le piratage, car la moindre erreur de manipulation fait supprimer tout le code source et les données cachés avec, en plus d'effacer la mémoire de l'ordinateur et de le rendre totalement hors d'usage.**

\- **Ça craint !** _S'exclama Sam._

\- **Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais autant de mal à déchiffrer ce code source.** _Murmura Natasha._

\- **Moi aussi, la première fois que j'ai vu cette série de lettres et de chiffres s'afficher à l'écran de mon ordinateur, j'étais complètement perdu.** _Avoua l'espion à sa supérieure._ **Mais ce programme n'est pas aussi performant qu'il en a l'air.**

L'attention des Avengers se reporta à nouveau sur Thomas.

\- **Ceux qui voulaient s'approprier ces composants aliens ont probablement pensés que ce système s'apparentant à un verrou empoisonné suffirait pour couvrir leurs traces… Mais ils n'ont pas fait attention à sa composition. Il suffit de supprimer ces lignes de codes…** _L'agent du SHIELD retira cinq lignes de code, toutes à des endroits différents du code source. Natasha regarda l'adolescent faire son travail avec précision._ **Ajouter ce mot-clé à la fin de la dernière ligne…** _Il écrivit « asl01 » avec les touches du clavier. _**Et…**

Après avoir appuyé sur la touche Entrée, l'écran de l'ordinateur se brouilla, puis un onglet apparut dans lequel était écrit « accès déverrouillé ». Plusieurs dossiers s'ouvrirent par projection holographique de F.R.I.D.A.Y devant l'équipe de superhéros. Ils avaient maintenant une localisation : un établissement scientifique secret caché en périphérie de l'Iowa dirigé par un groupe criminel nommé « Mad Wolf ». Ils étaient une centaine d'hommes de sciences et de soldats, et ils voulaient acquérir la technologie extraterrestre pour recréer des bombes semblables aux Parasites d'HYDRA - des missiles aussi puissants qu'une bombe atomique capables de détruire des villes entières. Les yeux de Steve et Bucky s'assombrirent en découvrant les intentions des criminels, tandis que leurs souvenirs de la guerre refirent surface.

\- **Voilà les coupables.** _Dit Vision._

\- **Dotés d'un nom ridicule.** _Rajouta Tony d'un air sarcastique._

\- **Nous savons maintenant à qui nous avons affaire.** _Déclara Steve avec une voix sérieuse._ **Nous devons arrêter ces hommes avant qu'ils ne puissent achever la construction de ces bombes.**

Thomas observa silencieusement ses supérieurs discuter entre eux de l'opération à venir, puis il tourna légèrement la tête vers sa droite, le regard vide.

_Tu n'es pas un Avengers. Tu es simplement un agent du SHIELD. Ils ne te laisseront pas les accompagner. _Murmura la voix dans son esprit, toujours là pour lui rappeler ce qu'il était et ce qu'il ne pourra jamais être.

Le jeune homme savait que les adultes pouvaient se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. On ne les surnommait pas « les plus grands héros de la Terre » pour rien. Lui-même l'avait dit lors de sa première rencontre avec Nick Fury : certains d'entre eux étaient de véritables légendes, avec de nombreux exploits héroïques à n'en plus compter. Le mutant faisait pâle figure à côtés d'eux. Son jeune âge ne jouait pas non plus en sa faveur, et il y a peu de chances pour que ses supérieurs le laissent se jeter dans un champ de bataille à hauts risques, même s'il leur avait prouvé qu'il savait se battre. Rester à la Tour lui apparut inévitable, et il ne comptait pas insister pour aller avec eux.

Après avoir méticuleusement préparé leur stratégie d'attaque, les Avengers sortirent finalement de la salle de réunion et partirent rejoindre le Quinjet qui les attendait sur la piste d'atterrissage de la Tour.

Thomas se retrouva seul dans la grande pièce. Il posa son regard sur les hologrammes bleus encore projetés, notamment sur la représentation miniaturisée du bâtiment secret… Puis une idée germa dans sa tête.

\- **F.R.I.D.A.Y ?**

\- **Oui, Thomas ?**

\- **Est-ce que les Avengers disposent d'un moyen de communication pour parler entre eux ?**

\- **Oui. Monsieur a créé des oreillettes spécialisées pour tous les membres de l'équipe.**

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Thomas.

\- **Parfait.**

* * *

Le Quinjet vola pendant une heure jusqu'aux abords de l'Iowa. Grâce à la haute altitude à laquelle ils se situaient, les Avengers trouvèrent rapidement la base des Mad Wolf. L'établissement se trouvait sur une plaine déserte, dissimulé derrière une immense carrière artificielle. Il disposait d'une bâtisse centrale de trois étages à l'architecture moderne et technologiquement avancée, ainsi que des plateformes de lancement.

Natasha, aux commandes du vaisseau, fit descendre progressivement le Quinjet en activant la fonction d'invisibilité pour ne pas se faire repérer par les criminels. Une fois s'être posé à terre à plusieurs mètres de la carrière, les Avengers s'approchèrent du repère des Mad Wolf et observèrent le terrain en hauteur : une cinquantaine d'hommes circulaient avec des fusils en mains et des grenades attachées à la ceinture, mais une poignée d'entre eux avaient des morceaux d'implants cybernétiques aux bras et des Blaster similaires à ceux des agents d'HYDRA en Sokovie. Le reste du personnel devait se cacher à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Les héros ne perdirent pas plus de temps et mirent leur plan à exécution. Thor sauta très haut de la carrière puis abattit Mjolnir sur le sol à son atterrissage, relâchant une gigantesque décharge électrique faisant perdre l'équilibre aux bandits. Rhodey, Vision, Sam et Hulk ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le dieu du tonnerre pour l'épauler. Le reste de l'équipe profita de la confusion pour s'introduire à l'intérieur de l'établissement et se séparèrent en deux groupes : Natasha, Clint, Pietro et Scott montèrent les escaliers pour aller aux étages supérieurs, tandis que Steve, Tony, Bucky et Wanda descendirent au sous-sol pour retrouver les bombes.

Se débarrasser des gardes et des scientifiques était plutôt facile, même si certains d'entre eux donnèrent du fil à retordre aux superhéros. Cependant, la grandeur de l'établissement et ses nombreuses pièces rendirent la mission plus compliquée que prévue.

\- **Comment se passe la situation à l'extérieur ?** _Demanda Captain America en appuyant sur son oreillette, après s'être débarrassé de cinq hommes._

\- **Les deux tiers des criminels ont été maîtrisés.** _Lui répondit Sam._ **Mais les soldats avec les implants cybernétiques sont coriaces.**

\- **Il y a beaucoup trop de portes à l'intérieur.** _Répliqua Pietro._ **C'est à n'en plus finir !**

\- **La plupart d'entre elles sont des fausses pièces ou des laboratoires.** _Dit Natasha._ **Ça risque de prendre un certain temps avant de trouver la salle de contrôle du bâtiment.**

\- **Tch… Ils ont tout prévus, ces enfoirés.** _Siffla Tony entre ses dents._

\- **Langage.**

\- **Je peux peut-être donner un coup de main.** _Répondit soudainement une voix juvénile à l'oreille des Avengers._

Les adultes, passés le choc, finirent par reconnaître le propriétaire de cette voix.

\- **Gamin ? C'est toi ?** _Demanda Tony._

\- **Oui, Mr. Stark.** _Répondit Thomas._

\- **Comment tu as eu accès au système STARK ? Tu l'as hacké derrière mon dos ?**

\- **J'aurais pu, mais non. J'ai juste demandé à F.R.I.D.A.Y de connecter mon arsenal d'espion avec elle.**

\- **C'est vrai, F.R.I. ?** _Le milliardaire fut plutôt surpris que son IA ait accepté une telle proposition, même s'il savait que le garçon n'avait aucune mauvaise intention._

\- **Oui, monsieur.**

Tony ne put s'empêcher de souffler du nez avec amusement en pensant que pour un espion, Thomas était très poli.

\- **Pendant que vous étiez en route pour la base des Mad Wolf, j'ai piraté leur système de sécurité à distance. J'ai maintenant accès à toutes leurs caméras. Oh, et j'ai désactivé tout moyen d'autodestruction de l'établissement, au passage. **_Expliqua l'homme-araignée._

\- **C'est bon à savoir.** _Tony utilisa son répulseur sur les criminels, mais il écoutait attentivement l'espion._

\- **La base n'a pas une, mais deux salles de contrôles : une pour gérer l'activité du bâtiment, l'autre pour conserver leurs données. La première se trouve au troisième étage, chambre 60, tout au sud. La deuxième se trouve dans une pièce secrète, chambre 30 située au deuxième étage, dont la porte d'entrée est une fausse bibliothèque.**

\- **Et pour les bombes ?** _Demanda Bucky._

\- **Il y en a trois : une à l'est sous une plateforme de lancement, une à l'ouest dans une réserve, et la dernière au nord dans un chantier. Aucune d'entre elles n'est prête à être lancée, mais elles restent instables.**

\- **Compris. Tony, charge-toi du chantier. Wanda et Bucky, allez à la plateforme de lancement. Je me charge de la réserve.**

\- **C'est comme si c'était fait.** _Répondit Iron Man._

Thomas observait la mission des Avengers depuis la Tour avec des hologrammes projetés par ses bracelets optimisés. Il guida à tour de rôle les deux équipes dans l'établissement en leur indiquant le chemin à suivre pour se rendre vers les bombes et les salles de contrôles, en leur ouvrant des portes ou en les prévenant d'un danger imminent. Le jeune homme ne relâcha pas une seule fois son attention des écrans bleus, prêt à agir à chaque instant.

Le temps passa, et Black Widow se trouva dans la salle de contrôle cachée. Elle disposait d'un écran central et d'un tableau de bord. Thomas lui avait indiqué un peu plus tôt qu'il y avait un support USB où elle pouvait récupérer les données de la base. L'espionne sortit alors sa clé USB donnée par le SHIELD et installa l'outil. Après quelques manipulations et avec l'aide de son protégé, le transfert des données se lança.

\- **Steve, j'ai trouvé une des salles de contrôle. Je suis en train de prendre toutes leurs données. **_Prévient Natasha avec son oreillette._

\- **Compris. **_Captain America venait d'arriver devant la bombe de la réserve._** Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Quicksilver, comment ça se passe de votre côté ?**

\- **Très bien, Cap. **_Répondit l'archer._** On s'est débarrassé des derniers gêneurs. On est à la deuxième salle de contrôle, et on est prêt à faire couper le courant dans toute la zone.**

\- **J'ai trouvé une des bombes.** _Dit Tony. _**Bucky et Wanda aussi.**

\- **Thomas ? Tu sais comment on peut les éteindre sans tout exploser ?** _Demanda le super soldat au mutant._

\- **Oui. Il faut ouvrir un compartiment situé sur la coque du missile pour y trouver le boîtier d'alimentation. Il y a un bouton qui permet rendre l'arme complètement hors d'usage.**

Le groupe de Captain America ne perdirent pas une minute et suivirent les indications de Thomas. Il y avait effectivement un boîtier d'alimentation avec deux boutons sous la coque de la bombe et des cartouches remplis de liquide bleu. Celui qu'il fallait appuyer était celui avec le nom "Alpha" marqué dessous. Le missile émit un bruit sourd, puis les cartouches se vidèrent les unes après les autre et le contenu explosif se répandit sur le sol.

\- **Les bombes ont été neutralisées, monsieur.** _Dit F.R.I.D.A.Y après quelques minutes de silence._ **Elles sont désormais inutilisables.**

\- **Encore une menace arrêtée avec succès.** _S'exprima Tony._

Steve appuya sur un bouton de son oreillette pour communiquer avec tous les héros.

\- **Avengers ? Rapport de la situation.**

\- **Tous les hommes sont à terre. Plus un seul ne bouge.** _S'exclama Thor, bien qu'on puisse entendre les cris de Hulk en fond._

\- **J'ai récupéré toutes les données de la base.** _Continua Black Widow._ **J'ai effacé la mémoire des ordinateurs par précaution. Clint, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.**

\- **Oh oui. Extinction des feux !**

L'archer tira une poignée du tableau de bord vers lui, puis la totalité de la zone fut plongée dans le noir. Les Mad Wolf ont perdus.

Mission accomplie.

Thomas soupira de soulagement depuis sa chambre. C'était la première fois depuis son infiltration à Oscorp qu'il était aussi tendu. Cette montée d'adrénaline lui rappela les moments où il piratait les bases de données d'HYDRA, toujours en alerte et ne s'autorisant pas le moindre échec. Ce ne fut pas simple de communiquer avec treize personnes en même temps, mais il a relevé le défi et a tenu jusqu'au bout. C'était une victoire pour lui.

\- **Thomas ?** _La voix du milliardaire le fit revenir soudainement à lui._

\- **Oui, Mr. Stark ?**

\- **Bon travail, gamin. On a tous pu s'en sortir grâce à toi.**

Les joues du mutant prirent une teinte légèrement rouge. Est-ce qu'Iron Man venait de le complimenter ? Est-ce que son héros d'enfance venait vraiment de le féliciter pour son rôle ? Il mit quelques secondes à enregistrer cette information, puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux et baissa instinctivement la tête.

\- **D… De rien. **_"Merde, j'ai bégayé." Pensa-t-il._

\- **Il reste encore pas mal de choses à faire sur place.** _Prévient Steve._ **Il faut rapatrier les armes et les matériaux au complexe, et cela va prendre un certain temps.**

\- **Je vois.**

\- **Ça va aller pour toi ?** _Demanda Bucky avec de l'inquiétude perceptible dans sa voix._

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ami. Je suis sûr que le petit saura s'occuper par lui-même.** _Rétorqua Thor avec conviction. Thomas remercia intérieurement l'asgardien pour son intervention._

\- **On revient vite, gamin.** _Dit Tony d'un ton rassurant. _**On fêtera ça avec des shawarmas.**

\- … **J'ai hâte. **_Aucun des Avengers ne pouvait le voir, mais un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon._

Les hologrammes de Thomas s'éteignirent après ça. La pression qui reposait sur les épaules du jeune homme s'estompa, et il s'allongea à plat ventre sur son lit. Le mutant resta de longues minutes ainsi sans bouger, avant de se remettre correctement sur son dos et de fixer le plafond. Il prit alors son portable et envoya un SMS à Mr. Owen et ses amis pour leur raconter sa première mission en tant qu'apprenti des Avengers. Les questions s'enchaînèrent à tour de rôle, et l'adolescent rigola de bon cœur en voyant certains messages de ses camarades. Après avoir discuté une bonne partie de la matinée avec eux, Thomas s'assit en tailleur, prit son MP3 et son tout nouveau casque (offert par Clint), lança une musique et se laissa bercer par la mélodie, les yeux fermés et le dos appuyé contre le mur.

Le temps s'écoula dans un silence apaisant. Thomas rouvrit les yeux et lâcha un bâillement.

\- **Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y.** _Dit l'agent du SHIELD avec une voix brumeuse._ **Quelle heure est-il ?**

\- **Il est quatorze heures, Thomas. Tu as dormi pendant environ une heure.**

\- **Oups… On dirait que le casque marche mieux que je le pensais.** _Le mutant se racla la gorge après être pleinement réveillé._ **Est-ce que les Avengers sont rentrés ?**

\- **Monsieur et son équipe viennent de terminer d'embarquer les armes de l'établissement secret des Mad Wolf sur l'Héliporteur du SHIELD. Les criminels ont été arrêtés et emprisonnés au Raft. Un rapport de mission est actuellement en cours pour une durée indéterminée.**

\- **D'accord. Merci, F.R.I.D.A.Y.**

\- **De rien, Thomas.**

L'adolescent se leva de son lit et se dirigea instinctivement vers le salon. Il prit un grand verre de jus d'orange dans la cuisine puis il joua à Mario Kart pendant un moment, battant même quelques records détenus par Clint et Scott. Un sourire apparut de nouveau sur son visage.

Vers dix-huit heures, alors qu'il était en train d'écrire des notes sur son portable avachi sur le canapé, le garçon entendit la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Il vit tous les Avengers apparaître les uns après les autres, fatigués mais satisfaits d'avoir réussi leur mission. Thomas les salua poliment, et il eut à peine le temps de réagir quand Pietro s'approcha à toute vitesse de lui et le prit dans ses bras, suivi de près par sa sœur.

\- **Surprise, Tom !** _S'exclama Quicksilver avec un grand sourire, tout fier de l'avoir pris de cours._

Thomas observa les jumeaux Maximoff sans un mot, l'air légèrement abasourdi, puis il posa ses mains sur la tête de Pietro et ébouriffa ses cheveux de manière frénétique pendant quelques secondes. Cela surpris le jeune homme, de même que Wanda.

\- **Tu ne l'as pas vu venir, hein ?** _Répliqua Thomas avec un sourire en coin._

Pour le coup, c'était les deux frères et sœurs qui ne savaient pas quoi dire… Mais pas très longtemps, car Pietro câlina de nouveau le garçon, visiblement pas énervé du tout de s'être fait avoir.

\- **Tu te débrouilles bien, petit voyou !**

Wanda rigola doucement en voyant le comportement des deux garçons, et quelques Avengers encore présents dans le salon sourirent chaleureusement face à cette scène.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner retentit, les shawarmas que Tony avait commandés un peu plus tôt pour toute l'équipe arrivèrent. Le repas fut plus silencieux que d'habitude mais quelques répliques cinglantes étaient tout de même lâchées durant le repas. La soirée se finit sur une bonne note, et tout le monde partit se coucher relativement tôt après cette longue journée.

Thomas, sentant la fatigue engourdir son esprit, prit une longue douche pour se rafraîchir, puis il enfila son pyjama et s'emmitoufla sous ses couvertures. Il sortit comme chaque soir son pendentif caché sous sa chemise pour le contempler quelques instants, profitant de la chaleur et de la lumière qui émanait du cristal avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Le salon était silencieux. Les lumières artificielles de l'extérieur resplendissent derrière les fenêtres, signature de la ville qui ne dort jamais.

Natasha n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit était encombré de trop de pensées pour qu'elle puisse fermer les yeux. Alors elle s'est levée aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, s'est préparé une boisson chaude, puis s'est assise sur le canapé pour profiter du calme de la grande pièce.

Ce n'est pas inhabituel que l'espionne reste encore debout à des heures tardives. Cela pouvait arriver à cause de cauchemars liés à la Chambre Rouge ou à des missions qui ont failli lui coûter la vie. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ce soir. Aucun mauvais rêve n'était venu la hanter. Depuis qu'elle était avec les Avengers, ses nuits étaient plus paisibles et ses insomnies se firent plus rares. Donc le fait qu'elle soit éveillée à cette heure-là était quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour Black Widow.

Du moins, pas totalement.

La jeune femme repensait à la mission que l'équipe de superhéros avait effectuée à l'Iowa, notamment sur le comportement surprenamment calme de Thomas. Elle savait depuis longtemps que le garçon était très intelligent et un pirate informatique talentueux. Si Nick Fury a pris la peine de le recruter en tant qu'agent du SHIELD malgré son jeune âge, c'est que le petit avait indéniablement de l'expérience. Maintenant qu'elle l'a vue à l'œuvre en faisant sauter le système NEXUS et durant l'intervention des Avengers à la base des Mad Wolf, elle ne pouvait nier que les dires du Directeur étaient vrais : Thomas était un véritable apport de soutien pour eux. Sans lui, elle et ses camarades auraient probablement mis plus de temps pour arrêter les criminels et les bombes.

Mais ce n'est pas les talents de l'homme-araignée qui intriguait Black Widow… C'était autre chose.

Soudain, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Natasha entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle.

\- **Natasha ?**

La jeune femme reconnut la voix de Clint. L'archer s'assis à côté d'elle.

\- **Ça va ?** _Demanda Hawkeye à son amie._

\- **J'ai du mal à dormir. Et toi ?**

\- **Même chose. Impossible de m'endormir.**

Il y eut un silence. Les deux assassins n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils se connaissent depuis plusieurs années, et leur amitié demeurait intacte et sincère malgré les épreuves qu'ils affrontent en tant que héros. Et s'ils étaient encore debout tous les deux tard le soir, c'est qu'ils avaient certainement les mêmes idées en tête.

Natasha laissa écouler quelques minutes où elle finit sa boisson, puis elle reposa la tasse sur la table basse en face d'elle.

\- **Tu as remarqué le comportement de Thomas durant la mission ?** _Finit-elle par dire._

Clint tourna la tête vers sa camarade.

\- **Oui. Le gamin était très calme.**

\- **Trop calme, même.**

La jeune femme marqua une pause.

\- **Thomas nous a dit qu'il avait seize ans. Il est encore un adolescent en pleine croissance. Et pourtant, son comportement était plus proche de celui d'un adulte que d'une personne de son âge. Comme si…** **Comme s'il avait grandi trop vite. **_Sa dernière phrase finit en murmure._

Les yeux de Natasha s'assombrirent. Ses souvenirs de la Chambre Rouge refirent surface dans son esprit. Les entraînements, les coups de feu, les opérations… Elle serra les poings pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- **Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.** _Répondit calmement Clint. Il laissa passer un moment de flottement, puis il reprit la parole._ **Maintenant que j'y pense, nous ne savons pratiquement rien du petit.** **J'ai l'impression qu'il choisit méticuleusement ses mots pour garder une certaine distance avec nous. Pas parce qu'il ne nous apprécie pas… Mais parce qu'il a peut-être peur qu'on s'attache à lui.**

\- … **C'est possible.**

De nouveau, le silence. Les deux espions ne l'avaient peut-être pas dit directement, mais ils partageaient la même inquiétude pour Thomas. Ce garçon était un véritable mystère, et le fait qu'il reste seul et peu bavard ne les rassurait pas du tout. Tout à coup, une idée s'illumina dans la tête de l'archer.

\- **Il y a peut-être un moyen d'en savoir plus sur Thomas.**

\- **Comment ?**

\- **En interrogeant la personne qui le connait le mieux… Son ancien patron, Cameron Owen.**

Natasha avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés. C'est vrai… Thomas avait parlé de son ancien travail de serveur lors de leur première rencontre, et avait évoqué le nom de cet homme. Nul doute qu'il devait savoir qui était Thomas Flanders. D'autant plus que Tony avait déjà discuté avec Cameron et qu'il avait assuré qu'il était digne de confiance.

\- **Je vois. C'est en effet une piste à exploiter.**

\- **Tu as pensé à autres choses ?**

\- **C'est à propos de ses pouvoirs. Il nous a dit qu'il est devenu un mutant après avoir été mordu par une araignée radioactive. Je ne connais qu'une seule entreprise qui puisse créer ce genre de prouesses, et le SHIELD est déjà intervenu là-bas par le passé…**

Clint et Natasha s'observèrent du regard. La même détermination se lisait dans leurs yeux. Il voulait en savoir plus sur Thomas. Il était leur apprenti, et ils tenaient à le protéger comme il se doit. Non pas par obligation, mais parce qu'ils tenaient à lui.

\- **Je vais mener mon enquête dans ce laboratoire pour voir si mon hypothèse est la bonne.** _Dit Black Widow._

\- **Ça marche. Je me charge de discuter avec Mr. Owen pour en apprendre plus sur le petit.**

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice, puis une fois leurs craintes apaisées, les deux Avengers retournèrent dans leurs chambres.


	8. Un souvenir teinté de cendres

_Salut à tous._

_Bon… On peut dire que ce chapitre m'aura donné du fil à retordre, et c'est l'un des plus longs que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent (et à traduire). Mais je n'ai pas abandonné et j'ai réussi à le finir.  
_

_Prenez soin de vous._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

S'il y a une chose qu'aimait Cameron Owen, c'était les journées qu'il passait à son restaurant.

Chaque jour il y avait du monde, en cuisine mais aussi en salle : que ce soit ses employés en service, toujours méticuleux dans leur travail, mais aussi les habitués du Orange Sunset venant de tout New-York. Comme le patron du Diner tenait la partie bar, il voyait les clients défiler les uns après les autres, allant des salariés de bureaux à des citoyens ordinaires, et il prenait le temps de discuter avec eux s'ils en ressentaient le besoin. Cette proximité fut très appréciée par le public, de même que le caractère exemplaire des serveurs auxquels ils donnaient volontiers des pourboires. Les jours où Cameron avait l'habitude d'entendre des remarques cyniques par rapport à son choix d'employer de jeunes orphelins lors des débuts du Diner semblaient maintenant bien lointains.

Aujourd'hui encore, les clients étaient présents. Ses serveurs se débrouillaient formidablement bien et l'ambiance du Diner était comme toujours agréable, mais Mr. Owen garda quand même un œil attentif sur la grande salle de réception depuis le bar. Pas par peur que ses protégés puissent casser quelque chose, mais pour faire en sortes que leur service ne soit pas perturbé par des personnes aux caractères irrespectueux ou déplacés - notamment auprès des filles - et agir immédiatement en cas de danger. C'est pour ça qu'il garde toujours un pistolet et un taser sur lui : même si ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'était plus un agent du SHIELD, il restait un très bon combattant. Si une menace se présente, il sera le premier à intervenir.

Il était dans les alentours de dix heures, et Cameron s'apprêtait à se préparer un café quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il tourna la tête, puis il aperçut un homme doté d'une veste en cuir, une chemise rouge sombre, une casquette noire et des lunettes de soleil. Le patron du Orange Sunset fixa le client pendant quelques instants d'un air intrigué, même s'il fit en sortes de ne pas le montrer.

_Etrange… Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu cet homme ici. Vu son accoutrement, cela ressemble à une tenue de filature. Mr. Stark, peut-être ? Hm… Peu probable, car je lui ai laissé l'accès au parking arrière du Diner pour venir au Orange Sunset en toute discrétion._

Cameron resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis il inspira profondément et salua poliment l'homme à la veste en cuir qui attendait devant le bar, le regard se perdant dans toute la salle.

\- **Bonjour, monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

\- **Ah, bonjour.** _Le client tourna rapidement la tête vers le quarantenaire._ **Êtes-vous Cameron Owen ?**

\- **En effet, c'est bien moi.**

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement où les deux hommes se fixèrent silencieusement du regard.

\- **… C'est bizarre, vos traits me semblent familiers.**

\- **On me le dit souvent.** _Cameron sourit amusément._ **Certains me disent que je ressemble à Tom Hiddleston, mais je n'ose pas me comparer à cet homme talentueux.**

\- **Maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai qu'il y a un petit air.**

Mr. Owen rigola doucement, ce qui fit sourire le client.

\- **Je vous sers quelque chose ?** _Demanda alors le patron du Orange Sunset._

\- **Peut-être plus tard. En fait… Je voudrais discuter avec vous.**

L'homme à la veste en cuir se pencha légèrement en avant, puis il baissa brièvement ses lunettes de soleil pour que le quarantenaire soit le seul à apercevoir son visage. Cameron eut le souffle coupé en réalisant que la personne en face de lui était Clint Barton, mais il réussit à garder son calme. Il se doutait que des agents du SHIELD devait patrouiller un peu partout à New-York afin d'intervenir en cas d'action suspecte, même dans un quartier aussi paisible que Cobble Hill. Cela étant, Cameron ne s'attendait pas à voir l'un des meilleurs espions de la société secrète sur son lieu de travail.

Voyant que l'archer attendait une réponse de sa part, Mr. Owen regarda furtivement à droite et à gauche afin d'être sûr que personne ne les entendent à leur insu, puis il murmura à voix basse :

\- **Attendez quelques secondes, ensuite nous pourrons aller dans mon bureau, à l'arrière du bâtiment.**

\- **Entendu.**

Cameron se dirigea ensuite de l'autre côté du bar et appuya sur un bouton, tout en parlant dans un micro :

\- **Appel au personnel ! Que ceux qui sont disponibles viennent me voir au bar.**

Une des serveuses en salle se retourna en direction du patron, et se précipita vers lui : une jeune fille aux cheveux courts bleus et verts rasés du côté gauche, avec des yeux bleus, un rouge à lèvres sombre et des lunettes noires. Hawkeye remarqua l'oreillette que portait l'adolescente, comprenant mieux l'utilité du micro et comment les employés peuvent se déplacer aussi vite.

\- **Vous avez besoin d'aide, monsieur ?**

\- **Tu pourrais me remplacer un instant au bar, Rebecca ? Je dois discuter avec un client particulier.** _Cameron pointa discrètement du doigt l'archer, et ce dernier baissa à nouveau ses lunettes de soleil pour révéler à l'adolescente son identité. Rebecca sembla aussitôt comprendre qui il était, et elle tourna la tête vers son patron avec un grand sourire._

\- **Pas de problèmes, patron. Prenez votre temps. On se charge de tout.**

\- **Merci, ma grande.**

La serveuse s'installa au bar, tandis que Cameron et Clint se dirigèrent ensemble vers une zone réservée au personnel. Les deux hommes longèrent un couloir, puis ils arrivèrent au bureau du patron. Une fois certains d'être seuls, Mr. Owen ferma la porte derrière lui tandis que Hawkeye enleva sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil. Ils s'assirent tous deux l'un en face de l'autre, et Cameron ne put retenir le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de discuter avec un des Défenseurs de la Terre, et il ne pouvait nier que son cœur de fan de superhéros était ravi.

\- **C'est gentil de me recevoir, Mr. Owen.**

\- **Il n'y a pas de problèmes, Mr. Barton. C'aurait été impoli de ma part de refuser un service à un Avengers. Et ne vous en faîtes pas, rien de notre discussion ne sortira de ces murs. Moi et mes employés, on sait garder les secrets.**

\- **J'ai vu ça. En tout cas, vous êtes plus observateur que la plupart des gens qu'on croise quand on sort.**

-** Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'une simple casquette et des lunettes suffisent pour qu'un superhéros populaire devienne un parfait inconnu dans la rue. **_Le patron du Diner haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin._

Clint pouffa de rire. Il avait à peine rencontré Cameron, mais il appréciait déjà son caractère espiègle.

\- **Du coup… Pour quelle raison avez-vous voulu me voir, Mr. Barton ?**

\- **Eh bien…** **C'est à propos de Thomas.**

\- **Thomas ? **_Cameron prêta toute son attention à son interlocuteur._

\- **Oui. Je vous rassure, il va bien ! Il n'est pas malade ou quoi que ce soit. Mais…** _L'archer marqua une pause._ **Ça fait un moment que le petit est avec nous, et pourtant nous ne savons presque rien sur lui. Il s'entend bien avec nous, mais il parle très peu de lui et a tendance à rester la plupart du temps seul. D'autant plus qu'il paraît bien plus mature que son âge. Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose, mais je ne pense pas que c'est son vrai caractère… Que ce qu'on voit de Thomas soit son ****"****vrai lui****"****.**

Cameron resta silencieux durant la tirade d'Hawkeye. Il ne fut pas surpris par les questions que se posait le héros en face de lui… Cela faisait plus d'un mois que son ancien employé avait vu sa vie chamboulée, et le patron du Orange Sunset se doutait bien qu'un membre de l'équipe de superhéros finisse par remarquer que le comportement du jeune homme était bien trop adulte pour un adolescent de seize ans. Lui-même avait pensé la même chose lors des premières semaines de travail de Thomas dans son restaurant, où même s'il parvenait à sourire et à s'amuser avec ses amis de l'orphelinat, le gamin ne se montrait jamais complètement lui-même… Jusqu'à ce que ses pouvoirs de mutant se révèlent face à lui à la suite d'une crise de panique, et que ce dernier lui raconte après cet incident toutes les horreurs qu'il a subi pendant quatre ans.

Cameron était plongé dans une profonde réflexion… Il comprenait pourquoi Thomas ne voulait pas raconter son passé aux Avengers : il ne voulait pas à être regardé avec pitié par des personnes qu'il estime. Sa nature de mutant n'était pas non plus facile à vivre car il devait cacher ses pouvoirs pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'individus malveillants qui chercheraient à l'arrêter. Mais le garçon était surtout hanté par des blessures profondes qui peinaient à cicatriser… Qui sait comment ses supérieurs réagiraient s'ils apprennent qu'il était un ancien enfant-soldat formé par leurs pires ennemis ? Cela ne pressentait rien de bon pour lui.

L'adulte à lunettes comprenait que Thomas cherchait simplement à se protéger. Cependant, il savait aussi que le jeune homme avait besoin de personnes de confiance à ses côtés pour se libérer de ses tourments et pouvoir enfin être celui qu'il veut être.

Après un moment de silence qui sembla durer une éternité, Cameron poussa un soupir et remit quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- **Drôle de coïncidence… Mr. Stark m'a lui aussi fait part de ces interrogations il n'y a pas si longtemps.**

\- **Ah bon ?** **Il vient souvent ici ?**

\- **Seulement quand je passe à Brooklyn après une réunion. Le café y est délicieux.** _Répondit soudainement une voix familière derrière Clint._

L'archer se retourna, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il constata que le milliardaire était effectivement là, appuyé sur les rebords de la porte avec les bras croisés. Cameron avait quant à lui une attitude plus posée, mais non moins surpris.

\- **Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** _Demanda Hawkeye, pourtant persuadé que personne ne l'avait suivi._

\- **J'ai envie de comprendre qui est ce gamin si intelligent mais pourtant incroyablement discret, et je me suis dit que ce cher Mr. Owen ici présent pourrait m'éclairer sur certaines choses.**

Tony s'avança ensuite près du bureau du patron du Diner en prenant une des chaises de la pièce sur son passage, puis il s'assit nonchalamment à côté de son collègue superhéros.

Cameron était à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées… Et si c'était eux, les personnes qui pouvaient aider Thomas à sortir de sa torpeur ? Et si c'était eux qui pouvaient offrir au jeune homme une chance de vivre comme il en a envie ? Le regard sincèrement concerné et déterminé des deux hommes en face de lui le convint de plus en plus que son instinct était le bon. Si le garçon avait réussi à s'ouvrir petit à petit à lui durant l'année qui s'est écoulée, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il ne puisse pas le faire avec les Avengers.

Malgré tout, Mr. Owen resta prudent. Les circonstances extraordinaires de la nouvelle vie de Thomas et les possibles conséquences de la découverte de son identité ne l'aide pas vraiment à vouloir parler, d'où ce manque de communication de sa part. Le quarantenaire devait donc trouver un moyen de débloquer cette situation particulière à sa manière.

Cameron réfléchit pendant plusieurs secondes, puis il poussa un nouveau soupir.

\- **Thomas est un garçon gentil et désintéressé, qui n'attend jamais rien en retour. Il est toujours prêt à aider ceux qui en ont besoin, notamment les personnes auxquels il tient. Mais c'est aussi un garçon qui a peur de décevoir les autres. Il veut à tout prix éviter de causer des problèmes à son entourage, alors il fait en sortes de ****"****s'effacer****"**** et d'attirer le moins l'attention sur lui. Ce qui ne sort pas vraiment de nulle part… Lui et ses amis viennent du même orphelinat, et ils ont appris très tôt à ne pas être dépendants des autres. **

\- **Parce qu'on les prenait de haut, j'imagine ?** _Dit Tony._

\- **Oui. Il est difficile pour des enfants comme eux, précoces et sans attaches, de grandir dans une société qui les considère comme des êtres à part, ****"****différents****"** **des enfants dits ****"****normaux****"****… Comme beaucoup de communautés au sein de la population.**

Tony et Clint s'observèrent pendant un court instant. C'est vrai que le système d'aide social pour les enfants abandonnés comportaient beaucoup de failles : entre les centres d'accueils surpeuplés, les assistants sociaux ne prêtant pas vraiment attention aux orphelins et leur lenteur pour agir sur des rapports concernant des familles d'accueils reconnus coupables de violence… Ce n'est pas si étonnant que des jeunes comme Thomas prennent plus vite en maturité que des personnes de leur âge.

\- **Quand on inculque à des jeunes enfants qui se retrouvent seuls au monde qu'ils ne peuvent compter que sur eux-mêmes pour s'en sortir, ils finissent inévitablement par se forcer à grandir plus vite qu'ils ne le voudraient et à limiter le contact avec les autres par peur d'être blessé. Thomas est dans ce genre de cas… Il a mis un certain temps avant de me confier qu'il avait des pouvoirs. Non pas parce qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance, mais parce qu'il craignait que je le rejette à cause de sa nature de mutant. **

-** Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. **_Dit Clint de manière factuelle._

\- **Non. Contrairement à des imbéciles comme le secrétaire Ross qui seraient prêts à abandonner leur dignité pour cracher ouvertement leur mépris envers les êtres extraordinaires, je n'ai pas été effrayé par les pouvoirs de Thomas. **

\- **Ravi de voir qu'on n'est pas les seuls à ne pas supporter cet homme. **_Ricana Tony._

\- **Je suis honoré. Cependant, je ne peux pas en vouloir au gamin d'être aussi prudent… Les gens n'aiment pas ce qui sort de la norme ou qu'on montre le moindre signe de faiblesse. Alors on prend sur soi, on se forge un caractère solide afin de vivre le plus normalement possible, au détriment de notre propre intégrité. **

Le milliardaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec son propre passé en entendant les mots de Cameron. Il détourna le regard vers la droite, puis il aperçut des couvertures de journaux et des photos des Avengers épinglés sur un panneau en liège. Rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire, mais en observant attentivement les titres de nouvelles affichés sur les unes, l'un d'entre eux ressortit plus que les autres : "incendie d'un centre d'accueil pour enfants à Brooklyn", daté à la même année où il y eut l'attaque de New York par les Chitauris. Tony se rappela avoir vaguement entendu parler de cet incident sur les chaînes d'infos, mais il était trop occupé à affronter ses cauchemars et ses traumatismes pour se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre que sa santé mentale. Cela étant, le mot "incendie" éveillait en lui une drôle d'impression… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage quand la voix de Cameron le fit revenir à lui.

\- **Mr. Stark ? Tout va bien ?**

\- **Hm ? Oh, excusez-moi. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.**

\- **Iron Man en pleine réflexion ? C'est une première.** _Plaisanta Clint._

\- **La ferme, Katniss.** _Répliqua Tony d'un air désabusé, mais sans réel venin contre l'archer. _**Je me demandais juste quel était cet incident mentionné dans ce journal.** _Le héros pointa du doigt la couverture épinglé sur le panneau. Cameron comprit immédiatement de quoi voulait parler Tony en voyant qu'il s'agissait de la une parlant de l'incendie de l'ancien orphelinat de ses employés._

\- **Oh… L'affaire de l'orphelinat Forescent. C'est un ancien fait divers survenu à Brooklyn ****Heights****, aujourd'hui classé sans suite. **

\- **Un fait divers ? Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?** _Questionna Hawkeye._

Mr. Owen resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre sur ce qu'il devait dire, puis il réajusta ses lunettes.

\- **C'était arrivé il y a six ans. Forescent était un centre d'accueil connu à Brooklyn pour son service exemplaire envers les enfants abandonnés. C'était là que vivait Thomas et ses amis, ainsi qu'une soixantaine d'enfants. Mais un jour, sans que personne ne s'y attende, le bâtiment fut ravagé par un violent incendie. Il n'y eut heureusement aucune victime, mais les orphelins se sont retrouvés sans foyer après ce drame. Seuls mes protégés ont pu être placés dans un autre centre d'accueil de Brooklyn, tandis que leurs camarades ont dû être déplacés en province. L'affaire a défrayé la chronique pendant un certain temps, mais elle fut vite éclipsée par l'invasion extraterrestre survenue à New York et l'apparition des Avengers quelques semaines plus tard. **

\- **Et les résultats de l'enquête ont été révélés ?** _Demanda Tony._

\- **Pour le peu que la police a dit aux médias, ça n'a pas donné grand-chose. Forescent a été complètement carbonisé jusqu'à sa structure. Tout était parti en cendres, si bien que tout indice pouvant montrer qu'il s'agit d'un accident technique ou un acte prémédité ont été détruits. C'est pour ça que l'affaire a été rapidement classée sans suite.**** Aujourd'hui, plus personne ne se souvient de cet incident et l'ancien orphelinat n'existe plus. Il a été remplacé par un immeuble d'habitation typique du quartier.**

Tony et Clint demeuraient silencieux. Qui aurait cru qu'un tel drame ait pu arriver dans ce quartier influent qu'est Brooklyn Heights ? Vu l'agencement des immeubles du quartier, ce fut un miracle que l'incendie ne se soit pas propagé au-delà de l'orphelinat, notamment pour les jeunes orphelins qui ont pu s'échapper à temps de leur foyer avant que le brasier ne devienne incontrôlable.

En prenant en compte cette histoire et le discours de Cameron, les deux Avengers commençaient à cerner un peu mieux qui était Thomas. L'image qu'ils avaient de lui devint un peu plus nette, mais elle demeurait encore très floue. Les trois hommes continuèrent alors à discuter pendant une heure, où le patron du Orange Sunset répondait volontiers aux questions de ses interlocuteurs, puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau. Cameron autorisa l'entrée au nouveau venu, et la silhouette d'un jeune homme qui semblait avoir le même âge que le mutant araignée apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci remarqua la présence des deux héros et, au départ sous le choc, se reprit assez vite et les salua poliment.

\- **Oui, Leon ? Que se passe-t-il ?**

\- **Il y a du monde qui commence à affluer, patron.** _Dit le dénommé Leon._ **Le service risque d'être bientôt débordé.**

\- **Oh, je vois. J'arrive.** _Cameron se leva de sa chaise, puis regarda les deux Avengers d'un air peiné._ **Désolé de devoir couper court à cet entretien.**

\- **Non, ce n'est pas grave.** _Rassura Tony._ **C'est gentil de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps, Mr. Owen.**

\- **Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Si vous voulez repasser ici, l'arrière du restaurant vous est ouvert.**

\- **J'y penserai la prochaine fois. **_Dit Clint._

\- **Ça t'évitera de passer pour un type louche.** _Ricana le milliardaire en regardant intensément l'accoutrement de son acolyte._

\- **Hey !**

Cameron rigola de bon cœur, puis il quitta la pièce après avoir serré la main de Hawkeye et Iron Man. Constatant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien de prévu pour la matinée, les deux Avengers décidèrent de rentrer à la Tour. Le milliardaire et l'archer se levèrent et partirent en direction du parking privé situé à l'arrière du Orange Sunset, puis ils montèrent dans l'Audi R8 grise que Tony avait prise pour aller au Diner. Clint insista pour conduire et s'installa à la place conducteur sans laisser le temps au génie de protester. Tony lâcha un soupir, mais il s'assit malgré tout à côté de son collègue.

Le voyage se passa dans le silence. Hawkeye avait les yeux fixés sur la route, tandis que l'ingénieur observait le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre, l'esprit embrumé de pensées… Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, l'histoire de l'incendie de l'orphelinat Forescent semblait raviver quelque chose dans sa mémoire… Comme s'il avait déjà vécu une situation similaire lors de ses débuts en tant qu'Iron Man. Il se revoyait dans l'une de ses premières armures, observant un immense brasier qui brillait au cœur de la nuit. Malgré son casque, l'homme se souvint de l'odeur de brûlé qui envahit son nez et de la chaleur étouffante qui émanait des flammes, ainsi que les traits d'une frêle silhouette se dessinant à travers la lumière orangée du feu. Tony pensa d'abord qu'il réfléchissait trop ou qu'il confondait avec d'autres incidents semblables auquel il a été confronté au fil des années, mais ces bribes de souvenirs lui paraissaient bien trop réelles pour que ce soit une illusion créée par son cerveau.

Les mots de Cameron lui revinrent également en tête : "grandir plus vite qu'il ne le voudrait", "limiter le contact avec les autres par peur d'être blessé"… Il eut l'impression de revoir son ancien reflet dans un miroir, lorsqu'il était devenu l'héritier de Stark Industries. Après la mort de ses parents, il n'autorisait personne à voir sa tristesse ou ses peines, pas même à ses proches. Il n'y a qu'à l'abri des murs de sa chambre ou son laboratoire qu'il s'autorisait à laisser son masque de génie playboy philanthrope milliardaire de côté pendant un court instant, et laisser ressortir ses émotions quand celles-ci débordaient.

Soudain, Tony réalisa avec stupeur que Thomas partageait énormément de points communs avec celui qu'il était avant. Une intelligence hors du commun, un caractère calme mais non moins dénué de détermination, muet sur son passé…

_Et si le gamin avait vécu les mêmes tourments que moi ?_

Cette pensée fit trembler les mains du milliardaire. Il réussit à les cacher à Clint, qui avait tout de même remarqué le silence inhabituel de son camarade. Le reste du trajet se fit sans un mot, les deux Avengers tentant de reconstituer un gigantesque puzzle dont ils ignoraient les contours.

* * *

Thomas releva les lunettes de protection qu'il porte depuis plus de deux heures. Il essuya avec sa main les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient son front, et il lâcha un soupir de satisfaction.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il travaillait sur la fonctionnalité "champ de force" de ses bracelets optimisés. Il voulait faire en sortes qu'en plus de projeter un bouclier pouvant le protéger de toute attaque ennemi, il puisse être capable de le lancer et le faire rebondir sur les surfaces à la manière de Captain America. Grâce à la technologie Stark qu'il disposait au laboratoire et avec l'aide de son mentor, le mutant parvint à réaliser cette prouesse. Même s'il n'était qu'un agent du SHIELD faisant exclusivement des missions à distance, Thomas voulut prendre des précautions et maximiser ses moyens de défenses si un cas de force majeure se présente à lui.

\- **Pfiou… Enfin fini.**

\- **Bon travail, Thomas.** _Félicita l'intelligence artificielle._

\- **Merci, F.R.I.**

\- **Veux-tu que j'enregistre les expérimentations et les résultats de ces nouvelles fonctions ?**

\- **Je veux bien. Tu peux aussi en faire une copie sur mon ordinateur, s'il-te-plaît ?**

\- **Bien-sûr.**

Thomas en profita pour étirer ses bras et prendre une grande inspiration. Une fois les muscles détendus, le jeune homme entendit soudain des pas se rapprocher du laboratoire. En tendant attentivement l'oreille, il reconnut des bruits de talons hauts claquant sur le sol. Il tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée du lieu de travail de Tony, vit les portes s'ouvrir, et aperçut Pepper. Elle était élégamment vêtue d'une veste, chemise et jupe blanche, des chaussures à talons noires, et ses cheveux blonds étaient soigneusement attachés par une queue de cheval. Thomas ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le charisme de cette femme, qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Natasha et Wanda.

Cela faisait un moment que lui et la présidente de Stark Industries se connaissaient après que Tony ait décidé de le prendre en tant qu'interne. Pepper fut au départ dubitative lorsque son fiancé lui a fait part de ce choix, mais le mutant eut tôt fait de lui montrer ses pouvoirs d'araignées et l'étendue de son intelligence lors d'une démonstration de son arsenal d'espion devant elle. Après cela, la jeune femme et l'agent du SHIELD discutèrent de plus en plus ensemble hors du cadre professionnel, et finirent par sympathiser tous les deux. Thomas respectait beaucoup Pepper, et Pepper appréciait la compagnie du garçon.

Le mutant retira les lunettes qu'il avait sur le front et salua sa supérieure.

\- **Bonjour, Miss Potts.**

\- **Oh ! **_Pepper remarqua la présence du jeune homme dans la pièce._ **Bonjour, Thomas. Tu es bien matinal.**

\- **Je me suis réveillé tôt ce matin. J'avais hâte de finir une nouvelle fonctionnalité sur mes bracelets optimisés.**

Pepper rigola doucement.

\- **Je croirais entendre Tony quand il a une nouvelle idée d'invention en tête. Impossible pour lui de dormir avant qu'il ne lui donne forme.**

\- **Vraiment ?**

\- **Oui.**

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit sourire en imaginant la scène. Pepper prit ensuite un court instant pour observer la silhouette du jeune homme : les cheveux châtains désorganisés, une tenue noire avec une veste grise attachée à la ceinture, des gants de protections, les yeux brillants à la vue de ses inventions, des gestes méticuleusement calculés… Elle eut l'impression de voir une version miniature de l'homme qu'elle aime, tel qu'il se décrivait à l'époque où il était à la MIT.

_Ce garçon ressemble beaucoup à Tony…_ _Et pas seulement physiquement._ Pensa-t-elle.

La présidente de Stark Industries s'approcha plus près de Thomas et en profita pour caresser la tête du mutant, tout en lui souriant. L'espion fut brièvement surpris par le geste, mais il se laissa faire sans un mot. La main de Pepper était douce et lisse, qui contrastait avec celle plus rigoureuse de son mentor, mais toutes deux possédaient la même chaleur apaisante. Thomas trouva cela agréable.

Soudain, la jeune femme remarqua un fil qui entourait le cou du jeune homme. On parvenait difficilement à le distinguer de loin, mais il était plus visible vu de près. Cela ressemblait à l'attache d'un collier.

\- **Thomas ?**

\- **Hm ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** _Demanda Pepper avec curiosité en pointant du doigt le fil noir._

\- **Oh…** _Thomas remonta le fil jusqu'à ce que son pendentif en cristal ressorte de sa chemise._ **C'est un souvenir de mes parents. Je le possède depuis que je suis petit, et je ne m'en suis jamais séparé depuis.**

Pepper se sentit soudainement mal. Tony lui avait dit que le gamin était orphelin, et elle avait peur d'avoir touché un sujet sensible.

\- **Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais probablement pas dû demander ça.**

\- **Non, ce n'est pas grave.** _Rassura Thomas._ **C'est normal que vous ayez posé la question. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de montrer mon pendentif, car j'ai peur qu'on me le prenne à mon insu.**

\- **Je comprends.**

Il y eut un silence. Pepper s'apprêtait à prendre à nouveau la parole, quand la voix de F.R.I.D.A.Y retentit dans le laboratoire.

\- **Miss Potts, Thomas. Je vous informe que monsieur vient de rentrer à la Tour.**

\- **Ah. Merci, F.R.I.D.A.Y. Je m'en vais le rattraper avant mon prochain rendez-vous. **_Elle commença à s'éloigner vers la sortie, puis elle se retourna et fit un petit signe de la main au mutant._** À la prochaine, Thomas !**

\- **Au revoir, Miss Potts.**

\- **Tu peux m'appeler Pepper, mon grand.** _Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune femme s'en alla._

Thomas resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, puis il décida de retourner dans sa chambre. Il remit ses bracelets optimisés aux poignets, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et revint à l'étage privé des Avengers. Une fois retourné dans son antre, l'agent du SHIELD s'allongea sur son lit et resta avachi sans bouger d'un centimètre. Ses paupières commencèrent à s'alourdir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'assoupir car il entendit des coups frapper à sa porte.

\- **Thomas ? Tu es là ? C'est Bucky.**

\- **Oui, je suis là.** _Répondit le jeune homme._

Le super soldat entra dans la chambre et vit l'espion dans la pénombre, droit comme un bâton et le regard fixant le plafond.

\- **Pas de session labo avec Tony, aujourd'hui ?**

\- **Non. Je n'ai pas vu Mr. Stark ce matin. Mais j'ai pu finaliser une nouvelle fonction pour mes bracelets optimisés, donc c'est cool.**

\- **Hm… Tu n'es pas contre un peu de compagnie, dans ce cas ?**

-** Non.**

Bucky sourit, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit. Thomas se redressa en tailleur pour faire face à l'adulte, ses cheveux ondulés tombant le long de son visage. White Wolf plaisanta sur le fait que le jeune homme avait toujours une coiffure désordonnée, ce à quoi le concerné répondit que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose de se peigner puisque tout le monde lui tapotait la tête à la moindre occasion. Le super soldat pouffa de rire, puis un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux. Ce n'était pas inhabituel que les conversations se terminent de cette façon, étant donné que Thomas était assez peu bavard. Bucky non plus n'était pas le plus causeur des Avengers, même s'il a réussi à se reconstruire grâce à Steve et son intégration dans l'équipe. Mais étrangement, c'est dans ces moments où aucun mot n'est prononcé que les Défenseurs de la Terre se sentirent le plus proche de leur apprenti.

Après quelques minutes où le temps était suspendu, Thomas reprit la parole.

\- **Mr. Barnes.**

\- **Oui ?** _Bucky se retourna pour regarder l'adolescent._

\- **C'est probablement indiscret ce que je vais demander, mais… Comment êtes-vous devenu un Avengers ?**

Le super soldat fut surpris par la question. Cependant, il se rappela avoir entendu Pietro parler d'une discussion similaire qu'il a eu avec l'agent du SHIELD. Et en voyant le regard curieux du mutant dirigé vers lui, l'adulte comprit que le gamin voulait vraiment savoir comment il était devenu White Wolf, son nouvel alter ego superhéroïque. Vu que le garçon était au courant de l'existence d'HYDRA et de son ancienne identité de Soldat de l'Hiver, il pouvait lui parler librement de son expérience passée.

Bucky resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis il se redressa pour faire face au jeune homme.

\- **C'était arrivé deux ans après l'attaque de New York. À ce moment-là, j'étais encore le Soldat de l'Hiver, prisonnier du contrôle mental qu'opérait HYDRA sur moi. Je gardais malgré tout conscience de ce que je faisais et de ce que j'entendais, bien que je ne puisse pas agir sur mon propre corps.** _Le regard du soldat s'assombrit en repensant à cette sombre période._ **Mais un jour, sans que je m'y attende, je me suis fait attaquer par surprise par quelque chose. J'ignore toujours de quoi ou de qui il s'agissait, mais tout ce que je me souviens c'est qu'après son apparition, je me suis évanoui sur le sol sans avoir eu le temps de réagir.**

\- **Vous vous êtes évanoui d'un seul coup, ou vous étiez encore conscient avant de perdre connaissance ?** _Demanda prudemment Thomas, sachant qu'il était resté auprès de Bucky après lui avoir injecté un amnésique._

\- **Non, j'étais totalement inconscient. Cependant, au moment où je me suis réveillé, je me suis rappelé de mon passé dans l'armée américaine : mon sauvetage par Captain America, ma participation dans les Commandos Hurlants, mais surtout mon amitié avec Steve… Au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs revenaient dans ma mémoire, je me suis alors souvenu de qui j'étais : James Buchanan Barnes. Le contrôle mental que j'avais subi par HYDRA avait disparu, et j'étais cette fois en pleine possession de mes moyens.**

Thomas ne s'attendait pas à cela. Le liquide amnésique aurait permis à Bucky de retrouver la mémoire ? Etait-ce parce que le mutant a injecté l'intégralité du contenu du tranquillisant dans le cou, ou bien le Sérum du Super Soldat en lui qui a causé cet effet secondaire ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cette intervention a libéré White Wolf du contrôle toxique de ses bourreaux.

\- **Une fois que j'ai pris conscience de ma vraie identité et de ce que j'ai subi et commis pendant plus de 70 ans, je me suis au départ haï moi-même… Je haïssais celui que j'étais devenu par ceux qui étaient mes ennemis durant la guerre. Lorsque j'ai compris que j'étais dans l'armurerie de ces ordures, je n'avais qu'une envie : leur faire payer. J'ai pris des armes et j'ai tué plusieurs agents d'HYDRA avant de m'enfuir le plus loin possible dans un recoin isolé de l'Europe de l'Est.**

\- **Vous avez réussi à ne pas vous faire prendre ?**

\- **Oui. J'ai eu de la chance. Ce n'est qu'une fois calmé et à l'abri du danger que je me suis demandé ce que je devais faire. Je me suis au départ caché pendant un temps, et c'est en entendant l'histoire de l'attaque de New York que j'ai appris que Steve était toujours en vie. Je me suis mis alors en tête de le retrouver. Cependant, mon bras métallique me rappelait constamment mes crimes en tant que Soldat de l'Hiver, et je savais que je ne pouvais pas me déplacer librement à cause de ma réputation d'assassin… Alors j'ai pris une décision radicale : je me suis arraché moi-même le bras gauche.**

\- **Quoi ?** _Thomas écarquilla les yeux._

\- **Oui… Je me suis arraché ce bras maudit créé par HYDRA et je l'ai détruit. Après cela, je me suis débrouillé comme j'ai pu pour rejoindre l'Amérique. Ce ne fut pas une tâche facile avec un membre en moins, mais j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas tomber sur l'organisation criminelle ou le SHIELD durant ma fuite. J'ai fini tant bien que mal par rejoindre Washington, épuisé et vidé de toutes forces. Je n'avais plus l'énergie de bouger, alors je me suis assoupi contre un arbre… Et c'est Sam qui m'a trouvé durant un jogging, amputé et le teint pâle.**

\- **Falcon ?**

\- **Exact. Il m'a ramené chez lui et m'a aidé à me remettre sur pieds. On a sympathisé assez rapidement et m'a laissé rester chez lui le temps de trouver une solution pour mon bras manquant. C'est à ce moment-là que je lui ai révélé que j'étais James Buchanan Barnes, le héros de guerre censé être mort au combat. Il eut du mal à me croire au début, mais quand je lui ai raconté mon passé de soldat en détails et que j'ai été cryogénisé comme Steve, il a fini par comprendre que j'étais bel et bien le Sergent Bucky Barnes.**

\- **J'imagine sa tête quand il a réalisé qu'il parlait au bras droit de Captain America.** _Thomas pouffa de rire._ **J'accueille un vétéran de guerre ayant le visage de Sebastian Stan qui a côtoyé le Symbole de l'Amérique sous mon toit ? Huh, on doit être jeudi.**

\- **Haha, c'était exactement ça ! Mais c'est aussi grâce à lui et sa rencontre avec Steve que j'ai pu être réuni avec mon meilleur ami…** _Bucky sourit en repensant au jour où il put à nouveau serrer Cap dans ses bras._ **J'étais tellement heureux de le revoir que j'ai fondu en larmes.**

\- **J'ai connu ça, aussi…** _Murmura Thomas en remettant des mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille._

Bucky raconta ensuite sa vie aux côtés de ses nouveaux camarades : Steve l'a accueilli dans son petit appartement pour rattraper le temps perdu, et ils gardèrent contact avec Sam. Après avoir appris les horreurs qu'il a subies à cause d'HYDRA et sa transformation en Soldat de l'Hiver, Cap décida de l'aider à retrouver sa confiance en lui et de prendre un nouveau départ. Il l'emmena alors au Wakanda pour lui confectionner un nouveau bras en vibranium par la princesse Shuri et faire en sortes qu'il n'avait plus l'esprit corrompu par un contrôle mental. Thomas comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'avait pas souvenir que Bucky possédait un bras gauche aux teintes sombres avec des rainures orangées. Ce fut lorsque Nick Fury décida de déclarer la guerre à HYDRA après l'apparition de Caïn que Steve voulut intégrer l'ancien assassin et Falcon à l'équipe des Avengers pour renforcer leurs rangs. Si cette décision fut une longue source de débats au SHIELD, les connaissances de Bucky sur le fonctionnement de l'organisation criminelle et ses facultés de combats se révélèrent très utiles pour la société secrète. C'est ainsi que le super soldat fit ses débuts en tant que White Wolf (nom donné par la famille royale durant son passage au Wakanda). Il fallut du temps avant que la population oublie l'existence du Soldat de l'Hiver et que le sergent s'ouvre aux autres, mais maintenant il était accepté au sein des Avengers et est reconnu par tous comme un superhéros.

Thomas était sans voix. Non seulement ses actions indirectes ont gravement endommagé HYDRA, mais elles ont également permis à Bucky et aux jumeaux Maximoff d'avoir une chance de réparer leurs erreurs et de vivre une vie meilleure en servant le bien. Qui aurait cru que sa vengeance personnelle ait pu engendrer de tels changements sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?

Bucky, remarquant le silence du mutant, posa sa main sur la tête du jeune homme par réflexe et lui caressa les cheveux. L'adolescent ne sut quoi répondre face à cela, donc il baissa le regard et laissa l'adulte ébouriffer ses mèches. Le super soldat sourit en voyant le comportement plus timide de Thomas, lui rappelant comment était Steve durant leur enfance.

_C'est drôle… J'ai l'impression que ce geste semble réveiller une partie cachée de Thomas qu'il n'a pas l'air de montrer à beaucoup de monde._ Pensa Bucky.

À ce moment-là, des coups résonnèrent sur la porte. Vision apparut et prévint le sergent et l'agent du SHIELD que le déjeuner était prêt. Bucky et Thomas suivirent alors le synthézoïde au salon, où tous les autres Avengers étaient réunis. Le repas était toujours aussi animé, bien que plus calme que d'habitude. Tony ne cessait de repenser à la discussion qu'il a eu avec Cameron Owen et de ces bribes de souvenirs dont il ignorait l'origine. Il observa de temps en temps le jeune mutant assis en bout de table, toujours aussi tranquille et muet, les yeux dans le vague. En y repensant, le milliardaire n'a jamais entendu Thomas se plaindre depuis son arrivée à la Tour. Il est aimable et poli au quotidien, mais il disparaît une fois les regards détournés de lui. C'est comme si le gamin jouait son propre rôle et qu'il craignait de laisser transparaître sa personnalité profonde. Et en observant certains de ses camarades, qui lui rendaient parfois la pareille, Tony se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être fait la même réflexion.

L'après-midi s'écoula de manière tout aussi normale. Chaque Avengers était retourné vaquer à ses occupations, que ce soit de l'entraînement, un rapport de mission ou une balade en ville. Le génie philanthrope dut se rendre à une réunion de Stark Industries avec Pepper, et il soupira du nez durant le trajet en pensant à l'ambiance monotone de ces rendez-vous. Cela étant, il préférait assister à une présentation de graphiques économiques ennuyeuse à mourir que de supporter la présence du Secrétaire Ross. L'aversion de cet homme pour les êtres surhumains le répugnait. Mais cela faisait un moment que Ross ne fit plus parler de lui depuis son échec de faire signer des accords par les Nations Unies visant à contrôler les actions des Avengers. Tony ignorait si c'était un signe d'abandon de sa part ou non, mais il se promit à lui-même d'empêcher cet individu de croiser la route de Thomas.

Comme il s'y attendait, le héros en armure ressentit un profond sentiment d'ennui durant la réunion. Tout ce que l'annonceur prononçait passait d'une oreille à une autre, et ses pensées étaient encore trop obstruées par son tête-à-tête avec le patron du Orange Sunset pour prêter la moindre attention au sujet qui était affiché sur un diaporama. Il revoyait le souvenir de cet incendie se jouer dans sa mémoire, mais il avait beau user de tout son génie, impossible de se remémorer de ce qu'il s'était passé avant cet évènement. Pepper remarqua l'absence d'intérêt de son fiancé et s'apprêtait à le lui faire fermement remarquer, mais en voyant son regard perdu dans le vide, elle s'arrêta. Elle voulait lui éviter une possible crise de panique. Alors elle mit délicatement sa main sur celle de Tony pour le rassurer. Le milliardaire prit conscience de cela et sourit discrètement à sa fiancée, qui le lui rendit en retour.

Après deux heures bien trop longues au goût de Tony, le milliardaire soupira de soulagement en sortant de la salle de réunion. Lui et la présidente de Stark Industries retournèrent à la Tour, et Pepper décida de profiter de la quiétude de leurs quartiers pour poser des questions à Tony.

\- **Tony ?**

\- **Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il ?**

\- **Tu avais l'air ailleurs durant la réunion. Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Ah… Il avait oublié à quel point Pepper était une bonne observatrice, surtout le concernant. Il pensa pendant un instant à éluder la question et se réfugier à son lieu de travail, mais il savait que c'était inutile de cacher quoi que ce soit à sa bien-aimée. Elle le connaissait beaucoup trop bien. Tony finit par soupirer et s'effondra sur un fauteuil.

\- **Je me pose des questions à propos de Thomas… C'est un garçon très intelligent et courtois, mais il est totalement muet sur son passé. Même durant nos séances labo où on est que tous les deux, il parle très peu de lui-même, ou alors de manière indirecte. Par moment, j'ai l'impression de revoir mon ancien reflet en face de moi… Et ça m'inquiète.**

Pepper comprit ce que Tony voulait dire, et se rapprocha de Tony pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le milliardaire se détendit et laissa échapper un soupir contre sa fiancée. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant du silence apaisant qui les entourait. Pepper finit par le relâcher, bien qu'elle continue à fixer Tony du regard.

\- **Tu sais… Je l'ai vu ce matin à ton laboratoire. Il m'a montré un souvenir qu'il garde de ses parents.**

\- **Un souvenir de ses parents ?** _Tony était surpris. C'était la première fois que l'adolescent faisait mention de sa famille._ **Et c'était quoi ?**

\- **Un pendentif en cristal. Il avait une forme assez singulière. Thomas m'a dit qu'il le possède depuis qu'il était enfant.**

Un collier… Tony comprenait mieux pourquoi son interne portait des chemises assez larges : c'était pour le cacher à l'intérieur. Probablement pour éviter de se le faire voler.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, où les deux amoureux ne savaient plus quoi dire.

\- **… La dernière chose que je veux, c'est de voir le gamin suivre la même voie que moi.** _Avoua Tony. Lui qui avait d'ordinaire du mal à parler de ses émotions, il avait pourtant réussi à mettre des mots sur une pensée qui ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête depuis qu'il passait du temps avec le mutant._ **Il est encore jeune… Je ne veux pas qu'il se force à agir comme un adulte et qu'il pense que c'est le seul moyen pour lui de vivre. Il ne devrait pas avoir honte d'être égoïste de temps en temps. Il ne devrait pas avoir peur d'utiliser ses pouvoirs s'il en ressent le besoin. Et surtout… Il est tout aussi légitime que nous d'être heureux.**

Pepper observa le milliardaire pendant quelques secondes, puis elle lui sourit tendrement. Elle voyait à quel point Tony avait muri depuis l'incident avec le Mandarin et grâce à la présence des Avengers à ses côtés. Il ne buvait plus autant qu'avant, il faisait de son mieux pour avoir un rythme de sommeil convenable et arrivait à dire plus facilement combien il tient aux personnes qu'il aime. Elle avait aussi remarqué que la présence de Thomas lui faisait du bien : il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur les capacités physiques et intellectuelles de l'adolescent, il avait ajouté plusieurs protocoles pour lui en une nuit pour assurer son confort et sa sécurité à la Tour, et il avait même l'idée de lui créer un costume d'espion entièrement composé de technologie STARK. Pepper savait que la plus grande peur de Tony était de devenir comme Howard et ne cessait de se demander s'il pourrait être un bon parent s'ils ont un enfant. Cependant, en voyant l'attention que le milliardaire portait pour Thomas, la jeune femme comprit qu'il serait un bon père.

\- **C'est mignon que tu t'inquiètes pour lui.** _Dit Pepper._ **Ça montre que tu es plus honnête envers toi-même.**

\- **Heh… Peut-être que j'ai bel et bien un cœur.**

\- **Je n'en ai jamais douté.** _La jeune femme rigola doucement._

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se releva pour embrasser sa fiancée. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, profitant d'un bon repas juste tous les deux avant de voir un film passant à la télévision. Ils ne prêtèrent pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait à l'écran et appréciaient simplement d'être blottis l'un contre l'autre, chose qui n'arrivait plus aussi souvent qu'avant à cause de leurs responsabilités respectives. Lorsque F.R.I.D.A.Y indiqua qu'il était vingt-trois heures quarante, Pepper décida d'aller se coucher car elle devait partir tôt le lendemain matin. Tony resta encore debout, ne se sentant pas encore apte à dormir.

Le milliardaire fixa le plafond sans vraiment le regarder, puis il se demanda si Thomas était endormi. Il avait entendu d'un coin de l'oreille une discussion où Quicksilver parlait avec sa sœur sur les crises d'insomnies du gamin. Il connaissait bien ce sentiment désagréable de ne pas être capable d'avoir l'esprit tranquille au point de refuser le sommeil, et vu ce qu'il avait appris sur le mutant un peu plus tôt - et en connaissant son rôle d'agent du SHIELD, cela ne lui apparut pas étrange qu'un garçon comme Thomas puisse être insomniaque. Tony se leva alors et partit en direction des quartiers des Avengers. Il marcha silencieusement dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de l'adolescent, ouvrit doucement la porte et laissa sa vue s'habituer à l'obscurité avant de s'approcher du lit. L'adulte vit une silhouette se dessiner sous la couverture, immobile, les yeux clos et respirant de manière régulière.

Tony soupira de soulagement en voyant que Thomas ait finalement pu réussir à dormir. Il s'assit au bord du lit afin de ne pas le réveiller, puis passa une main dans les cheveux bouclés du jeune homme. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi et constata à quel point le visage de Thomas était plus adouci quand il était dans les bras de Morphée. En journée, il avait toujours un air absent, notamment lorsqu'il écoutait de la musique. Cependant, quand la nuit tombait, ses traits semblaient se libérer d'un poids, comme lorsqu'on retire un masque trop lourd après un spectacle.

Le héros en armure observa le mutant pendant une seconde qui sembla durer une éternité, puis il murmura :

\- **Quel genre de souffrances portes-tu sur tes épaules, gamin ?**

Tony resta silencieux pendant un temps, voyant le petit bouger très légèrement la tête sur son oreiller, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- **Ne t'en fais pas, Tom. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Ni moi, ni les Avengers. Tout le monde a reconnu tes talents et tes pouvoirs, mais aussi ton bon coeur. Tu fais partie de l'équipe, qu'importe ce que quiconque puisse en dire. Et puis…** _Il marqua une pause._ **J'aime passer du temps avec toi. **_À nouveau une pause, mais plus courte que la précédente._** Si tu as des problèmes, n'hésite pas à m'en parler. Je suis là pour toi.**

Le milliardaire masqua un bâillement avec sa main. C'était le signe qu'il était temps pour lui de dormir. Il se releva lentement du lit, marcha à pas de loups vers l'entrée, puis repartit en fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Dans la pénombre, Thomas ouvrit les yeux. Il avait entendu ce que Tony lui avait dit. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les Avengers tenaient autant à lui.

Le jeune homme repensa à ces quatre années terribles où il n'a pu compter que sur lui-même pour briser les chaînes d'HYDRA qui ont déraillés son destin… Puis les paroles de son père revinrent dans son esprit.

_Faîtes en sortes que mon fils vive en pleine lumière._

Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un chat noir ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment vivre dans la lumière ?

Thomas ressortit son pendentif sous son pyjama et le contempla dans la paume de ses mains : il émettait une lueur blanche plus rayonnante qu'auparavant, bien qu'elle restait assez teintée. C'était comme s'il voyait la lune briller dans le ciel. Plus il fixait le cristal, plus il se sentit apaisé par la douce lumière et la chaleur qui provenait de la pierre précieuse. Le mutant se laissa alors doucement emporté par le sommeil, serrant son pendentif contre sa poitrine telle une flamme vacillante semblable à celle qu'il avait ressenti lors de sa vie à Forescent.

Une flamme qui ressemblait à de l'espoir.


	9. Brume de chaleur

_Bonjour à tous._

_Mes épreuves de fin d'années auront été compliquées dans le contexte actuel. Mais en attendant Septembre où je pourrais savoir si oui ou non je serai diplômée, je peux enfin me remettre à écrire._

_Encore une fois, un rappel de circonstance : Thomas Flanders est Peter Parker._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

_(Merci aussi pour les commentaires. Désolé si je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre à cause de mes études, mais ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire plaît)_

* * *

L'aube commençait à se lever sur New York. Les immenses buildings brillèrent d'une lumière jaune à mesure que le soleil se dessinait dans le ciel.

Thomas était assis comme à son habitude sur le bord de la Tour des Avengers, les jambes en tailleur et contemplant l'horizon. Un vent léger circulait entre les immeubles, ce qui fit flotter ses cheveux et laissait son visage à découvert. Le jeune homme maintenait sa veste grise qui reposait sur ses épaules avec une main pour éviter qu'elle s'envole au loin.

Son esprit vagabondait ailleurs, tandis qu'il se laissait bercer par l'atmosphère paisible et silencieuse qui l'entourait. Le printemps céda petit à petit sa place à l'été : les jours s'allongeaient, et les nuits se firent plus courtes. Les habitants de la métropole délaissèrent leurs vêtements d'hiver pour vêtir des habits plus amples. La verdure de Central Park était encore plus rayonnante et pleine de vie qu'à l'accoutumée, comme si la nature reprenait ses droits et s'apprêtait à engloutir la ville avec ses branches et ses feuilles. La vue qu'il avait de Manhattan était grandiose.

Cependant, malgré la beauté du paysage semblable à un tableau, Thomas éprouvait une profonde aversion pour la saison estivale. L'air chaud de l'été lui rappelait l'incendie qui a emporté sa famille et son ancienne maison au Queens, à peine cinq jours après son anniversaire. Il se souvenait encore vivement de la chaleur suffocante du feu, l'odeur des fondations carbonisées et de ses mains imbibées de sang. Son enfance innocente et heureuse avait été totalement réduite en poussière en cette nuit du 15 août 2009. Et après cet incident, la malchance a continué de le poursuivre : son enlèvement par HYDRA, sa formation en tant qu'enfant soldat, sa mutation par la morsure de l'araignée radioactive, la découverte de la vérité sur le meurtre de ses parents, son désir de vengeance contre l'organisation criminelle et sa fuite… Tous ces malheurs avaient comme point commun d'être arrivé lorsque les beaux jours commençaient à poindre. Coïncidence ? Ou bien le destin qui était ironique ?

Qu'importe ce qu'il en était. Thomas détestait l'été. Pour lui, la saison chaude n'était pas synonyme de vacances ou de détente. Elle était synonyme de mauvais augures.

Alors que sa vision s'embruma, le mutant entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui. Il se retourna et vit Tony.

\- **Ah, c'est donc là que tu te caches tous les matins.** _Dit le milliardaire._

\- **… Ça fait un moment que je viens ici, mais oui.**

Tony eut un petit sourire, puis il s'assit à côté de l'agent du SHIELD.

\- **Vous m'avez suivi ?** _Demanda Thomas d'un air curieux._

\- **Non, j'ai juste demandé à F.R.I.D.A.Y s'il y avait des membres de l'équipe qui étaient déjà debout.**

\- **Hm…**

Un silence s'installa entre Iron Man et le mutant. Thomas regarda son mentor : il était plus musclé vu de près que sur les photos de presse. Ce qui n'était pas si étonnant compte tenu de son statut de héros et de tout le travail manuel qu'il faisait quotidiennement dans son laboratoire pour lui ou pour les Avengers. Ses traits de visage étaient fermes mais ils n'en demeuraient pas moins doux et chaleureux. Thomas pouvait clairement discerner dans le regard de son idole une détermination brûlante, un désir fort et inébranlable de protéger le monde et ceux qui lui sont chers. La lumière émanant du soleil fit ressortir cette lueur dans les yeux de Tony.

Thomas était au courant de ce qu'avait vécu son mentor par le passé en piratant la base de données d'HYDRA : son emprisonnement en Afghanistan, ses confrontations avec Obadiah Stane, Ivan Vanko et Aldrich Killian, sans oublier l'attaque de New York et ses combats contre l'organisation criminelle aux côtés des Avengers… N'importe qui aurait pu craquer après avoir été confronté à autant d'épreuves. Peut-être l'a-t-il été à un moment donné. Il était humain, après tout. Et pourtant, malgré les problèmes qu'il rencontrait en tant que personne et en tant que superhéros, Tony continuait de défendre la Terre contre toute menace humaine ou surnaturelle avec toujours autant de force et de courage.

_Mr. Stark était fait pour être un héros. _Pensa Thomas._ Contrairement à moi, qui a été conditionné pour être un enfant soldat… Je ne suis pas digne de l'être._

Tony remarqua que le jeune homme l'observa, et posa son regard sur lui.

\- **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** _Demanda-t-il._

\- **Non, ce n'est rien…**

\- **Evidemment.** _Dit Tony d'un air sarcastique._ **Mais sérieusement gamin, ça va ?**

À nouveau, un silence.

\- **… Le temps passe trop vite.** _Finit par dire Thomas._

\- **Comment ça ?**

\- **Ce matin, je me suis réveillé et je me dis : On est vraiment au mois de juin ? Ça fait vraiment trois mois que j'ai aménagé à la Tour des Avengers ? Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer. J'ai à peine cligné des yeux qu'on est déjà l'été.**

\- **Oh… C'est vrai que tu es arrivé ici en mars.**

Thomas hocha la tête.

\- **Et que penses-tu de cette vie à la Tour ?** _Demanda curieusement le milliardaire._

Le mutant fur surpris par cette question soudaine.

\- **… Au début, je ne savais pas quoi penser lorsque je suis arrivé ici. Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais apporter de plus à l'équipe, étant donné que je ne me sers jamais de mes pouvoirs et que je reste la majorité du temps cloîtré dans une pièce à pirater à tout bout de champs. Mais…** _Il marqua une pause._ **Je me sens bien ici. Tout le monde est gentil avec moi, les séances labo que j'ai avec vous me plaisent beaucoup et le lever de soleil que je vois ici est magnifique.**

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Thomas. Un sourire discret mais sincère. Au début, le jeune homme pensait qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps au complexe et qu'il se contenterait de faire ce qu'on lui demande jusqu'à ce que soit le SHIELD soit les Avengers se lassent de lui. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulent, le groupe de superhéros se montraient de plus en plus attentionnés envers lui : ils firent en sortes qu'il mange bien pendant les repas, ils l'invitèrent à sortir à l'extérieur avec eux pour qu'il puisse s'aérer l'esprit et ils lui tenaient beaucoup compagnie pour qu'il ne reste pas seul. C'était d'autant plus vrai pour Tony, qui mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'il se sente comme chez lui à la Tour. Quand ils n'étaient pas en train de travailler sur un projet, le milliardaire et le mutant discutèrent de tout et de rien, se moquaient parfois l'un de l'autre sans réelle malice, et il arrivait que son mentor propose une soirée film juste tous les deux ou avec Pepper quand elle était là.

Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, Thomas avait retrouvé la sensation d'être traité comme un humain, et non comme un outil.

Tony sourit à son tour en voyant son interne. Le gamin était plus expressif depuis son arrivée, et ses moments d'absences se limitaient aux moments où il écoutait de la musique. Il avait également plus de facilité à parler avec tous les membres de l'équipe, comme ce fut le cas pour Bucky après être devenu un Avengers. S'il restait toujours muet par rapport à son passé, voir Thomas être de plus en plus épanoui réchauffa le cœur de Tony. Cependant, bien que le jeune homme semble s'être habitué à cette nouvelle vie, il avait encore du mal à se détacher de son rôle "d'agent du SHIELD" et à être plus libre de se comporter comme un adolescent normal. Tony avait connu cette phase à la MIT où il fut plus connu comme le fils d'Howard Stark que pour ce qu'il était lui-même. On ne lui a pas laissé l'occasion d'être un enfant comme les autres, et le milliardaire ne voulait pas que Thomas vive la même chose.

Une idée germa soudain dans la tête du génie.

\- **Hey, gamin.**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Ça te dirait qu'on fasse des achats aujourd'hui ?**

\- **Hein ?** _Thomas était confus._

\- **Ça fait trois mois que tu es à la Tour, mais ta chambre est restée désespérément vide depuis tout ce temps. Tu vis ici, donc il vaut mieux que tu aies un espace privé qui te corresponde et dans lequel tu te sens bien, pas vrai ?**

\- **Euh… Oui c'est vrai, mais…**

\- **Hop hop hop, je t'arrête tout de suite avant que tu dises une bêtise. Je ne le fais pas par obligation, je le fais parce que j'ai envie de te faire plaisir.** _Tony posa sa main sur l'épaule de Thomas pour le rassurer. _

\- **…** _L'adolescent resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir, puis il reprit la parole._ **Et je peux demander n'importe quoi ?**

\- **Bien-sûr Collants, tant que ce n'est pas au-dessus de 18 ans.**

Thomas roula les yeux au ciel et souffla du nez, mais il continua de sourire.

\- **Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne vous dérange pas ?**

\- **Pas le moins du monde. Je suis milliardaire, après tout.**

\- **…** **Eh bien ok, pourquoi pas.**

\- **Ça marche, petit. Je dois d'abord régler quelques affaires avec Pepper ce matin, puis on pourra sortir à Manhattan durant l'après-midi.**

\- **D'accord.**

Voyant que le jour s'était pleinement levé sur New York, Tony et Thomas se levèrent et partirent rejoindre les Avengers au moment où Steve et Bucky finirent de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Seuls Natasha, Clint et Bruce étaient absents. Thomas dégustait avec délice les pancakes et les œufs aux plats encore fumants sur son assiette, et Pietro - qui était assis à côté de lui - en profita pour ébouriffer ses cheveux à son insu. Le garçon araignée répliqua en passant ses mains dans les cheveux blancs de son aîné, ce qui fit rire Wanda et quelques membres de l'équipe autour de la table.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, la plupart des superhéros partirent s'entraîner dans les nombreuses salles d'entraînements que comptait la Tour. Les jumeaux Maximoff et l'agent du SHIELD décidèrent de pratiquer des exercices ensemble dans une immense pièce indestructible où ils pouvaient déchaîner leurs capacités mutagènes comme ils le voulaient. Thomas connaissait déjà les pouvoirs de Pietro et Wanda, mais il eut des sueurs froides quand il vit sur ses écrans holographiques Scarlet Witch être capable d'arrêter un immeuble de plusieurs étages de s'effondrer à la seule force de sa magie et Quicksilver être capable de vaincre sans problèmes des ennemis avec la même corpulence que Captain America à la vitesse du son. Autant dire que le jeune homme était content d'être leur allié plutôt que leur ennemi.

Le petit groupe se prépara dans les vestiaires pour vêtir des uniformes créés spécialement pour eux afin d'avoir une mobilité totale, puis ils se rejoignirent au milieu de la salle aux teintes bleues grises. Etant donné qu'ils avaient des capacités surhumaines similaires, Pietro et Thomas voulurent tester en premier leurs aptitudes. Le garçon araignée put constater de ses propres yeux la supervitesse et la force accrue de son aîné, mais il arriva à parer ses coups et à le stopper dans sa course en lançant des toiles sur ses jambes au bon moment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement en voyant Pietro tomber par terre alors que le sokovien tentait de le prendre par surprise. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Scarlet Witch de confronter l'agent du SHIELD. La jeune femme se refusa d'utiliser le plein potentiel de ses pouvoirs sur son petit frère pour ne pas le blesser accidentellement, mais elle resta malgré tout sur ses gardes. Thomas eut ce coup-ci plus de difficultés à prévoir les attaques de Wanda, mais son sens de l'araignée lui était très utile dans ce genre de situation. Son esprit vide lui permit de désarçonner son adversaire et de l'attaquer par la ruse, bien qu'elle n'ait aucun mal à l'immobiliser avec sa magie quand elle le voyait arriver.

Deux heures plus tard, les trois mutants mettent fin à leur entraînement, épuisés et trempés de sueurs. Plusieurs sacs de frappes gisaient au sol et des traces noires semblables à des explosions étaient apparues sur les murs. Thomas comprenait mieux ce que cela faisait de se battre contre des personnes dotés de pouvoirs, et les jumeaux Maximoff apprirent de nouvelles manières d'user de leurs compétences. Le coureur fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et aida ses frères et sœurs à se remettre sur pieds. Après s'être douché et ayant revêtus leurs vêtements normaux, les trois mutants revinrent aux quartiers des Avengers, s'assirent sur le canapé du salon et discutèrent de divers sujets : les dernières musiques que Wanda a apprises à la guitare, les moments où Thomas a appelé Nick Fury "vieil homme" pour l'agacer, les meilleurs blagues que Pietro a fait à Clint… Ces moments de complicité étaient devenus une habitude pour eux, et ils aimaient beaucoup rire ensemble.

Quelque temps plus tard, Scott et Sam rejoignirent le petit groupe dans la grande salle.

\- **Hey, les jeunes ! **_Dit Sam._

\- **Salut !** _Répondirent les concernés._

\- **Vous venez de terminer votre entraînement ?** _Demanda Scarlet Witch._

\- **Ouaip ! Même si on a plus passé notre temps à en prendre plein la figure par Steve et Bucky…** _Scott montra deux gros bleus qu'il avait aux avant-bras._

\- **Outch.** _Murmura Thomas._

\- **Wow !** **Ils n'y sont pas allés à moitié ! **_Remarqua Pietro._

\- **Oh non. Tic-Tac n'a pas eu de chance.** _Sam rigola. _**Il a tenté de surprendre Cap en faisant rétrécir son bouclier, mais ce dernier l'a vu venir et l'a chargé avec un coup de poing. Le pauvre a dû encaisser le coup en serrant les dents.**

\- **On en parle de toi qui as valsé en l'air après que Bucky t'ait attrapé les ailes à mains nues et que tu t'es écrasé à plat ventre sur le sol ?**

\- **Hey !**

Scott afficha un grand sourire, tandis que Thomas, Wanda et Pietro pouffèrent de rire. Ant-Man et Falcon s'assirent ensuite près des mutants et parlèrent avec eux pendant le reste de la matinée. Les autres membres de l'équipe ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, à l'exception de Thor qui a dû repartir à Asgard pour une mission urgente.

Après que les Avengers aient déjeunés dans une ambiance relaxante et conviviale, tout le monde sortit vaquer à plusieurs activités : Steve et Bucky allèrent visiter les vieux quartiers de Brooklyn, Sam voulut revoir des anciens camarades de guerre au Ministère des Anciens Combattants, Pietro et Wanda partirent se balader à Central Park et Scott profita de cette journée de repos pour passer du temps avec sa fille Cassie et Hope Van Dyne. Seuls Rhodey, Vision et Thomas étaient restés à la Tour.

L'adolescent contemplait le plafond de sa chambre, le regard perdu et les écouteurs aux oreilles jouant une mélodie lente et lancinante, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il voulait laisser ses pensées s'évaporer. En vérité, rien ne l'empêchait d'aller au laboratoire de Tony et de réaliser ses propres projets là-bas. Son mentor lui avait laissé libre accès à tout le complexe. Cependant, comme il ne voulait pas provoquer de désastre à cause d'une erreur de manipulation, Thomas préférait rester éloigné de toutes salles potentiellement dangereuses. De plus, l'été était la période où l'agent du SHIELD avait le moins envie de bouger. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'enfermer dans une pièce à l'ombre et oublier l'existence de cette maudite saison. Il n'aimait déjà pas la chaleur, mais cela lui était d'autant plus insupportable car elle ravivait en lui des cicatrices profondes qu'il ne voulait pas faire ressortir.

Le mutant soupira, puis il se mit sur le côté pour fixer le mur. Soudain, son téléphone vibra. Thomas se redressa d'un seul coup lorsqu'il vit le nom de Tony Stark s'afficher à l'écran. Il ne tarda pas à répondre à l'appel.

\- **Allô, Mr. Stark ?**

\- **Hey, Tom. Je viens de finir ce que j'avais à faire à Stark Industries. Tu es encore à la Tour ?**

\- **Oui.**

\- **Bien. Je remonte me changer, puis on pourra aller dans un centre commercial pour trouver ce qu'il te faut pour ta chambre. On se retrouve dans dix minutes au parking souterrain.**

\- **Oh, heu… D'accord, compris.**

Thomas raccrocha, puis il regarda l'heure sur son écran : quinze heures dix. Le jeune homme, se rendant compte qu'il avait un temps limité pour se préparer, se releva alors à toute vitesse et ouvrit son placard pour vêtir un ensemble simple et confortable : un t-shirt bleu nuit avec le symbole de la Résistance de Star Wars dessus, une veste grise avec une capuche dont il remonta les manches jusqu'aux avant-bras, un pantalon noir et des baskets grises. Il hésita quelques secondes à prendre son masque noir qu'il avait l'habitude de porter à chaque fois qu'il sortait, mais il finit par le laisser sur sa table de chevet en pensant à la température extérieure et opta finalement pour des lunettes de soleil que Phoebe lui avait offert l'année dernière.

Une fois prêt, l'agent du SHIELD se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et laissa F.R.I.D.A.Y le conduire au sous-sol de la Tour des Avengers. L'immense garage fut baigné d'une lumière blanche qui mettait en valeur toutes les voitures stockées par le milliardaire, allant des plus anciens modèles au plus récents, ainsi que quelques motos qui arboraient un style vintage. Thomas fut impressionné de voir autant de véhicules réunis au même endroit. Il regarda à droite et à gauche pour voir quelle marque de voiture il reconnaissait, lesquelles semblaient les plus facile à conduire, comment étaient disposées les issues de secours… Le jeune homme observa les moindres détails, du plus évident au plus discret.

C'est alors que Tony arriva avec une tenue plus décontractée que ses habituels costumes trois pièces : une chemise noire, une veste et un pantalon sombre assortis avec des motifs pourpres et oranges, des chaussures noires et une paire de lunettes de soleil bleue. Le génie remarqua que l'adolescent portait des lunettes similaires aux siennes, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- **Joli lunettes, gamin.**

\- **… Merci.** _Thomas regarda ailleurs, un peu gêné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il arbore un accessoire qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de son idole._

Tony rigola doucement, puis caressa les cheveux de Thomas. Ce garçon pouvait vraiment être adorable quand il le voulait. Le héros et le mutant se dirigèrent ensuite vers une Audi grise et partirent du complexe pour aller à Manhattan Mall. Une fois arrivé sur place - et ayant mis leurs capuches sur la tête pour ne pas se faire reconnaître -, les deux hommes se baladèrent dans les allées de la bâtisse jusqu'à arriver à un magasin d'ameublement.

Au début, Thomas ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait pour sa chambre, étant donné qu'il a toujours eu un rythme de vie modeste. Que ce soit dans son ancienne maison du Queens ou à l'orphelinat, il avait appris à se contenter de peu de choses et à vivre sans prétentions. C'est pour ça que le seul bien ayant de la valeur pour lui était son pendentif en cristal. Cependant, après une heure à arpenter les différents rayons et à plaisanter avec son mentor, le mutant se mit à apprécier cet après-midi shopping : il avait eu droit à une nouvelle table de bureau, une chaise amovible, une bibliothèque et une garde-robe à portes coulissantes. Le garçon avait insisté à ne pas avoir de nouveau lit car celui qu'il avait à la Tour était déjà très bien pour lui, mais il accepta que Tony lui trouve des couvertures colorées qui changeait de ses draps blancs ou gris.

Pendant que le milliardaire se chargeait de livrer les articles au complexe des Avengers, Thomas en profita pour aller chercher quelques livres et des posters qu'il avait vus à prix réduits. Il en choisit un sur Alien, un sur le Seigneur des Anneaux et quatre sur Star Wars. Une fois sa sélection terminée, le mutant s'apprêtait à rejoindre Tony quand soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose d'éclatant, qui se détachait du rayonnage où il était exposé. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers sa droite et aperçut un casque d'Iron Man pour enfant, rangé hasardement entre d'autres produits dérivés des plus grands héros de la Terre. Thomas reconnut le modèle… C'était le même que ses parents lui avaient offert pour ses six ans.

Le jeune homme resta immobile, fixant silencieusement le casque, puis il le prit dans ses mains pour l'observer de plus près. Il se rappelait de la première fois où il l'avait porté et où il courrait dans toute la maison en faisant semblant de tirer des rayons avec ses faux gants répulseurs. Il était trop grand pour sa tête et il avait du mal à voir dedans, mais le petit garçon qu'il était s'en fichait : il était juste heureux de ressembler, même un court instant, à son héros préféré. Il souriait et riait avec ses parents, son oncle Ben et sa tante May… Il souriait avec innocence et candeur, comme n'importe quel enfant ordinaire.

Thomas soupira, dépité, puis il redéposa le casque à sa place.

_Et dire que la première fois que j'ai rencontré Mr. Stark, c'était pour me sauver d'une tragédie… Le destin doit vraiment me détester._

\- **Thomas ?**

L'adolescent entendit la voix de Tony non loin de lui. Il vint à la rencontre de son mentor.

\- **Désolé de m'être éloigné, Mr. Stark.** _S'excusa Thomas._ **Les meubles ont été livrés ?**

\- **Oui, ils arriveront demain matin. **_Tony marqua une pause._** Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Tony, n'est-ce pas Collants ? **_L'homme releva un sourcil._

\- **Oui, je sais. Mais je trouve que "Mr. Stark" vous va mieux. **

\- **Dit plutôt que tu aimes bien me faire sentir vieux.**

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.** _Le mutant afficha un petit sourire, sans aucune trace de méchanceté dans la voix._

Tony roula les yeux au ciel, mais il sourit à son tour et caressa à nouveau la tête du gamin. Ils payèrent les livres et les posters, et sortirent finalement du magasin aux alentours de dix-sept heures. Ils revinrent à la voiture, rangèrent les achats de la journée dans le coffre, puis repartirent à la Tour des Avengers. Une fois rentrés au complexe, Tony sortit du véhicule et étira ses bras pour décontracter ses muscles, soulagé de ne plus être coincé dans un espace restreint. Thomas sortit peu de temps après, reprenant par la même occasion ses affaires du coffre.

Il y eut un silence, puis…

\- **Mr. Stark.**

\- **Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il, Thomas ?** _Demanda le superhéros, se retournant pour observer l'adolescent._

\- **… Merci pour cette sortie. **_Thomas se frotta l'arrière du crâne. _**C'était super.**

\- **Pas de soucis, Tom. **_L'adulte entoura son bras au-dessus des épaules du jeune agent. _**Tu nous as sauvé le cul plus d'une fois et tu es un garçon absolument adorable. Tu as bien mérité de te détendre et de penser à toi.**

\- **Langage.**

\- **… Sérieusement, gamin ?**

\- **Désolé. C'était trop tentant. **_Répondit Thomas en rigolant doucement._

Tony était tenté de lâcher un gros soupir, mais il abandonna l'idée en voyant le mutant avec un visage aussi lumineux. Il se contenta simplement de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son interne, le sourire aux lèvres, en répondant : "petite araignée effrontée", ce qui fit à nouveau rire le garçon.

Thomas se replongea ensuite dans ses pensées… Il déteste l'été, c'était une certitude. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une période horriblement longue qui cristallisait tous ses mauvais souvenirs. Cependant… En voyant les Avengers faire preuve d'autant de gentillesse envers lui, à le féliciter pour les efforts qu'il fournissait en entraînement ou en mission, et de constater à quel point il était devenu proche de l'homme qu'il a toujours admiré depuis son enfance… Le jeune agent du SHIELD pensa qu'il avait peut-être enfin trouvé un endroit qu'il pouvait appeler "maison".

_Ce début d'été n'est pas si mal que ça, finalement._


End file.
